


fortuitous

by junns



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I'll add tags as I go lmao, M/M, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Sassy Han Jisung | Han, Strangers to Lovers, Stray Kids being Stray Kids, author is severely sleep deprived, brief mentions of anxiety, chapters aren't really edited lol sorry, i just wrote this for the heck of it, lowercase intended, please bear with me idk what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 53,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junns/pseuds/junns
Summary: 2:29 amunknowndid you know snails are gastropod mollusks?they’re members of the phylum molluscaand the class gastropodaisn’t that cool?hjsungwhat,,the fuck-----or: minho jokingly deletes his friend's number during a very intense ‘fun fact war’ and somehow finds himself texting a rather sassy (and sleep-deprived) uni student.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 217
Kudos: 1110





	1. snails are gastropod mollusks

**_2:29 am_ **

**unknown**

did you know snails are gastropod mollusks?

they’re members of the phylum mollusca

and the class gastropoda

isn’t that cool?

**hjsung**

what,,the fuck

**unknown**

bet you didn’t know

that, seungmin

**hjsung**

um

i’m not this ‘seungmin’ 

you’re talking about

think you might have the 

wrong number :/

**unknown**

bro stop playing lmao

accept that i’m better at finding

random facts and go

**hjsung**

i’m not playing??

my name isn’t even seungmin

**unknown**

sureee

i can hear you laughing

from all the way in my dorm

**hjsung**

listen broski,

hate to break it to you but i have

no fucking clue about who you are

or why you’re up at 2 am 

talking about snails

**unknown**

hawld awn.

….

you aren’t seungmin

**hjsung**

oh wow! what a 

brilliant observation!!

you’re so smart wow i could’ve

never gotten to that conclusion

truly a genius.

**unknown**

damn okay 

your sarcasm wasn’t 

very appreciated 

**hjsung**

yeah um

i don’t really care??

**unknown**

feisty.

i like it

**hjsung**

again,

what the fuck??

do you have a degradation

kink of some sort 

**unknown**

KSLJFJHSL

NO

i assure you stranger,

i am: pure 

**hjsung**

things i don’t believe: that

**unknown**

thanks for your support

**hjsung**

any day

**unknown**

..anyways

now that you’ve insulted me more than 

enough times for someone who

i don’t even know

i think it’s only fair for 

me to know your name now

**hjsung**

not gonna happen.

**unknown**

WHY

**hjsung**

i met you like 7 minutes

ago? i dont know you??

for all i know you could 

be a 44 y/o

or you could be 

trying to kidnap me by

acting like you got the wrong number

**unknown**

so you think i’m lying about the whole wrong

number thing?

**hjsung**

..

mayperhaps

**unknown**

now i think that EYE should be

the one concerned about talking

to you

‘mayperhaps’? what the fuck

kind of word vomit did you just

bring before my eyes

**hjsung**

yikes are you like a literature 

major or some shit

look at this nerd getting worked

up about a word LMAOO

**unknown**

i’ll have you know i’m actually

a dance major

just for the record

**hjsung**

omg so you’re in college

me 2 homie

**unknown**

what happened to keeping your

identity secret 

**hjsung**

LISTEN all i said was that 

i’m in college, i’m one out of like 

hundreds of people

so i didn’t really give anything about my

identity away

**unknown**

aight fair point 

but like can i actually 

get ur name

**hjsung**

wtf i already said no

**unknown**

WHY NOT

i already proved i’m not 44

**hjsung**

well actually you

didn’t prove anything 

you could’ve just lied and 

i wouldn’t know

**unknown**

will it make you feel

better if i say some more

info about me? 

**hjsung**

...mayperhaps

**unknown**

AKJDJ STOP WITH THAT  
WORD

well then

hi i’m lee minho,

i’m 21 NOT 44

and as you already know

i’m a dance major in uni

**hjsung**

oh word

what uni do you go to?

i’m assuming somewhere

in korea cause you’re

speaking in korean

**unknown**

what if i just know korean

but i actually live in

mexico huh

don’t make assumptions 

but yeah i’m from korea lmao

i go to SNU 

**hjsung**

OH WORD??

**unknown**

….

let me guess

u know people that go 

to my school

**hjsung**

well, yes, that’s true

but that’s because i go to 

SNU too 

**unknown**

WORDDD

now i wanna meet you 

see if you’re equally as 

bitchy irl

**hjsung**

I’M NOT BITCHY

you texted an unknown number

about fucking snails, at 2 am may i add,

and expected a nice response?

**unknown**

..

fair point 

but normally people are

POLITE and if i had texted

someone NORMAL they probably

would’ve been nice with the whole

wrong number thing, instead

of questioning whether i’m an old

hag or a kidnapper

**hjsung**

better safe than sorry 

**unknown**

i just can’t win against you

**hjsung**

nope, better get used to it

**unknown**

get used to it?

does this mean you’ll be texting me more in the future??

i knew you wouldn’t be able to resist me ;)

**hjsung**

GROSS don’t you wink at me 

just because of that i’ll never text you again

**unknown**

KGHGJ WAIT NOO 

COME BACK, I BEG YOU

I DIDN’T EVEN

GET YOUR NAME

_read 3:11 am_

  
  


**_4:55 am_ **

_you have changed unknown’s contact to minho :^) !_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you ever stay up till 6 am and suddenly go 'hey, i should write a text style fic'? yeah, that's basically what this fic is.
> 
> pls forgive me and my attempt at being funny, I Am Trying.


	2. lyrically creative at 2 am

**_11:40 am_ **

**hjsung**

jisung. 

**minho :^)**

huh?

**hjsung**

my name’s jisung

**minho :^)**

ladies and gentleman, he told us 

his name!!

i’d like to thank my mom and dad

for creating me and making me incredibly

irresistible 

**hjsung**

jesus is ur ego always

this big 

**minho :^)**

yessir!

now that i have your name

imma go scout for you in school

**hjsung**

you do realize there’s like 

1891247329 jisung’s in

our school right?

**minho :^)**

fuck.

you’re right.

on the other hand,

guess i should finally

give you a contact name huh

_ minho :^) has changed hjsung’s nickname to jisung <3 ! _

**jisung <3**

why the heart

**minho :^)**

because you’re the loml

now <3

**jisung <3**

absolutely disgusting 

_ minho :^) has changed jisung <3’s nickname to jisung </3 ! _

**jisung </3 **

KSFJHJ damn, it really

do be like that

**minho :^)**

you really just crushed

my heart like that, huh?

i’m jk, i’m a strong boy

**jisung </3 **

seriously doubt that

**minho :^)**

i didn’t ask for this slander

if i wanted to get hated on i

would’ve texted my other friends

and yes you’re now my 

friend

**jisung </3**

i wasn’t even gonna complain about

you calling me your friend

but go off ig

**minho :^)**

‘better safe than sorry’

**jisung </3**

you did not just use my 

own words against me 

**minho :^)**

oh but i DID

**jisung </3**

i’d fight you rn, but honestly,

i don’t think you’re worth me using 

my last 5 sane brain cells

**minho :^)**

does that mean all your other

brain cells are feral or 

smth

**jisung </3 **

that’s exactly what i meant

the only thing they know how to 

do is order chinese take out

at ungodly hours

**minho :^)**

yikes 

unhealthy much?

**jisung </3 **

extremely

i’m also high key a 

borderline insomniac 

so that’s that 

**minho :^)**

that far i could tell

you seemed very much

awake at 2 am 

**jisung </3**

aha, see the thing

is i was actually working 

at that time

turns out i’m very

lyrically creative at 

2 am

**minho :^)**

you write songs?

**jisung </3 **

yupp

it’s part of my major 

i used to do it all the 

time in high school, nothing

serious just for fun

although it was a lot more fun

when i wasn’t forced to do it 

for a grade

but hey, this is what i signed 

up for, right?

**minho :^)**

woah

spare talent? spare talent sir?

**jisung </3**

hey i never said i was good!

**minho :^)**

i don’t need you to tell

me you’re good for me to

know you’re good

i got a gut feeling that 

you’re better than you think

**jisung </3 **

let’s hope your gut

feeling is right

**minho :^)**

oh i’m sure it is

_ minho :^) changed jisung </3’s nickname to jisung <3 ! _

**minho :^)**

there we go

i hope you feel my appreciation 

for you through your screen

and i KNOW we met hours ago

but just let me be nice, okay?

**jisung <3 **

damn you know me so 

well already, predicting

what i’m gonna say and shit

**minho :^)**

i already know i’m awesome,

you don’t gotta remind me :D

**jisung <3 **

that is not what i said,

AT ALL

but whatever floats your 

boat i guess

**minho :^)**

my boat: floatn’t

you’re such a heartbreaker 

jisungie :’(

**jisung <3 **

thought you said you were a 

big boy 

but you’re really acting

like a damn baby rn

**minho :^)**

omg are you gonna

start calling me baby?

bold move, but it’s 

well received

**jisung <3 **

I AM NOT GONNA

CALL YOU BABY

pls get ur head out of 

your own ass and learn how 

to read 

**minho :^)**

there you go breaking my

heart again </3

**jisung <3 **

you know what?

i should’ve blocked

you after the first message

**minho :^)**

LMAODHDJ

_ seen 12:18 pm _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying not to rush this fic but i feel like i already did and it's only the second chapter, spare validation?? spare validation ma'am???


	3. what does that even m e a n

**_3:27 am_ **

**jisung <3**

so

**minho :^)**

jisung it’s 3

am

**jisung <3**

you answered the 

text so don’t complain.

you could’ve easily left

me on delivered

**minho :^)**

sigh

okay go on

**jisung <3**

thank you sweetie

now,

ur first text to me was

‘did you know snails are gastropod mollusks’

and i can't stop thinking

about it, like what does

that even m e a n 

**minho :^)**

well 

gastropods are basically

snails and slugs 

and mollusks are invertebrate

animals

so basically

i just said a snail is 

a snail but in scientific words

**jisung <3**

...

that was anticlimactic 

here i thought i may

have stumbled upon

a smart person but now

i think you might

be as dumb as me

**minho :^)**

ouch

did you just insult both 

of us in one sentence?

**jisung <3**

that is exactly what i did

self deprecating jokes are

my specialty, if i

do say so myself 

**minho :^)**

STOP RIGHT THERE

this a self love zone ONLY

no self deprecating jokes in my

watch 

**jisung <3**

you said: nooo

don’t call yourself dumb

haha ur so sexy

**minho :^)**

STOPSJHF

but yes pls don’t call yourself

dumb, i’m sure you aren’t

about the sexy part tho ;)

**jisung <3**

call me sexy and i’ll

literally find where you live and floor

you

**minho :^)**

no offense but like 

you have the energy of a

short angry man, so i will take

the liberty to say,

you probably can’t even

reach up to my knees 

**jisung <3**

I'M NOT THAT SHORT???

**minho :^)**

how tall are you then?

**jisung <3**

..5’7

**minho :^)**

well im 5’8

just saying, now that i know

you’re shorter, i have the right

to make jokes about you

being short

**jisung <3 **

you’re not even that much taller??

**minho :^)**

still taller than you

**jisung <3**

…

can you send a 

picture of yourself

**minho :^)**

aw, eager to see if

you catch me in school?

**jisung <3**

no

i just wanna now what

you look like so if i DO see you

i can floor you on the spot

**minho :^)**

is this..a threat?

**jisung <3**

it’s a promise.

**minho :^)**

..

not gonna lie i’m low key scared

**jisung <3 **

you should be :)

watch your back minho :)

**minho :^)**

oh god

_read 4:06 am_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise longer chapters are to come soon enough, but for now, this will do.  
> kudos and comments, as well as feedback, are very much appreciated <3!


	4. ass o'clock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (for reference in case it gets confusing)  
> OH NO, WHERE DA BRAIN GO 😱🧠⁉️ gc usernames!  
> bootleg twitch streamer - felix  
> felix's top donator - jisung  
> vampire apologist - chan  
> tier 3 felix sub - hyunjin

**OH NO, WHERE DA BRAIN GO 😱🧠⁉️**

**_10:34 am_ **

**bootleg twitch streamer**

can we talk about how STUPID

jisung is 

**felix’s top donator**

stop slandering me, i thought 

you had my back </3 

**bootleg twitch streamer**

well yeah i usually have your back

but not when you pull shit like this!!!

**felix’s top donator**

:(

**vampire apologist**

jisung what did you do

usually felix hypes the dumb things u do

it’s weird seeing him scold you 

**felix’s top donator**

i just stayed up a little late, i don’t know

why felix is so mad about it :((

**bootleg twitch streamer**

a little late? A LITTLE LATE? JISUNG

YOU WERE OUTSIDE WRITING LYRICS FROM  
GOD KNOWS WHEN UNTIL I REALIZED 

YOU WERE GONE AT LIKE 

4 AM

THE ONLY REASON YOU CAME

BACK IN AT 6 AM WAS BECAUSE I DRAGGED 

YOUR ASS BACK INSIDE

**tier 3 felix sub**

jisung,,

how are you alive in class rn

**bootleg twitch streamer**

bold of you to assume he’s surviving 

even seungmin got worried for jisung

and seungmin hates jisung bc the only thing

he knows how to do in class is ask him

for answers

**vampire apologist**

damn, is it that bad??

**bootleg twitch streamer**

yes, it’s that bad

jisung let his eyes close for 0.00002

seconds and he just kind of passed out

and slammed his head against his the

table real hard

i don’t know if he's sleeping

or if he just actually knocked himself out

by how hard his head slammed against the table

**tier 3 felix sub**

oh well, he will be missed 

**vampire apologist**

that’s a lie 

**bootleg twitch streamer**

that’s a lie 

**felix’s top donator**

that’s a lie

**tier 3 felix sub**

jisung!! you live!!

**felix’s top donator**

wish i didn’t </3

**vampire apologist**

it be like that

anyways! jisung you’ve yet

to explain why in the loving FUCK where

you outside at ass o’clock

**bootleg twitch streamer**

ass o’clock hehe

**vampire apologist**

not the time lix

**bootleg twitch streamer**

</3

**felix’s top donator**

well.

i couldn’t sleep last night, like at all

i went to get a coffee at like 11 so maybe that was 

why

**vampire apologist**

jisung you KNOW you can’t have caffeine

past 7 pm or you won’t be able to sleep

**felix’s top donator**

‘m sorry dad

anyways 

i got really restless at like

3 am so i was texting someone

**tier 3 felix sub**

omg what you have other friends

that aren’t chan, felix, or me??

**felix’s top donator**

NOT THE POINT

but yes, i do, for your information

so yeah i was texting and suddenly this

wave of like lyric ideas just hits me and i couldn’t

just sit there without doing anything

**vampire apologist**

that doesn’t explain why you were

outside tho

**felix’s top donator**

oh, that’s because i just 

felt like being outside would help the 

ideas flow better

**tier 3 felix sub**

did it work?

**felix’s top donator**

yeah

the grass

made my legs itch because i was wearing

shorts but still worth it

**vampire apologist**

i beg to differ, you looked like

shit when you came in today

you also looked lost as fuck

**bootleg twitch streamer**

x2

you also made me wake up

EXTRA early bc i was worried when i

saw you were missing

**felix’s top donator**

you were worried about me :( ?

**bootleg twitch streamer**

of course i was worried about 

your squirrel looking ass :(

if something happened to you, then who

would i blame for stealing all of hyunjin’s ice 

tea when we go over to his dorm?

**tier 3 felix sub**

THAT’S YOU??  
i literally told jisung to stay 5

meters away from my fridge or

i would kick him out but turns out the problem

was you..

jisung, sweetie, i’m so sorry i’ll let

you get ice tea next time you come

over

**felix’s top donator**

thank u hyunjin

**bootleg twitch streamer**

sorry not sorry

**tier 3 felix sub**

you’re banned from my dorm

until further notice

**bootleg twitch streamer**

WAIT NODHSKK  
you’re the only one with

good food </3

**vampire apologist**

maybe if you got a job you would be able to 

buy your own snacks

**tier 3 felix sub**

even jisung has a job

and that’s saying a lot

**felix’s top donator**

hEY

can you guys not go one (1!!) conversation

without slandering me in some way

**bootleg twitch streamer**

no lmao

**tier 3 felix sub**

nah

**vampire apologist**

it’s more fun this way

**felix’s top donator**

aight i see how it is

fake bitches are everywhere nowadays ugh

**bootleg twitch streamer**

STFUUU

**felix’s top donator**

one day i’ll leave y’all

and i know you will all miss

me 

**tier 3 felix sub**

leave rn see if we miss you

**felix’s top donator**

…

**bootleg twitch streamer**

that’s right, you won’t

fucking pussy 

**vampire apologist**

FELIXFSKAFLAHSF

**tier 3 felix sub**

LMAOOO

**felix’s top donator**

I HATE IT HERE

_seen by bootleg twitch streamer,_

_tier 3 felix sub, & vampire apologist _

_at 11:01 am_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know if i made this clear so i'll just go over basically at what i attempted to show. jisung's closests friends are felix, chan, and hyunjin while seungmin is jisung & felix's classmate! felix & jisung are also roommates.
> 
> comments and kudos as well as feedback are appreciated <3!!


	5. sweet dreams jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (for reference if it gets too confusing)  
> minho :^) / disquieted dancer - minho  
> kangaroo headass - chan   
> jisung <3 - (obviously) jisung

**_4:34 pm_ **

**jisung <3**

why is it cute when dogs do

human things but disturbing when 

humans do dog things

**minho :^)**

…

you good? 

**jisung <3**

not at all

i am running on no

sleep and class just

completely drained me from

any energy that i had

i’m so sleep deprived i’m

starting to question if i’m actually 

real

**minho :^)**

go take a nap omg

at this rate you won’t get past

the age of 25

**jisung <3**

sounds good with me honestly

**minho :^)**

that’s.. 

that’s not good

**jisung <3**

i’m aware

plus i told chan i’d go to the

studio with him so we could work

on a project together 

**minho :^)**

chan? as in the aussie bang chan?

**jisung <3**

yup that’s him

i feel bad if i ask him to reschedule or smth aksdjf

**minho :^)**

well i’m friends with chan too

and i do NOT feel bad asking him

to spare you so you can sleep

**jisung <3**

i feel like you’re planning

smth

**minho :^)**

:)

**jisung <3**

that’s so ominous 

im shaking

_ read 4:40 pm _

_ opening chat with kangaroo headass! _

**4:41 pm**

**disquieted dancer**

chan

bang chan

christopher 

channeth 

i swear to god if 

your kangaroo looking 

ass doesn’t answer soon

i will literally break down your

dorm’s door to see what’s taking

you so damn LONG

**kangaroo headass**

yikes

that was aggressive

**disquieted dancer**

that was the point.

anyways, i’ve a favor to ask

from you

well actually it’s not for me

but i’m the one asking 

if that makes any sense

**kangaroo headass**

what is it

better be quick cause i’ve to

go meet with someone at the studio

**disquieted dancer**

you’re gonna meet

with jisung right?

**kangaroo headass**

right

wait 

w a i t

how did you know that

and also how do you know jisung

**disquieted dancer**

details, i’ll explain later

i’m sure you’re aware that homeboy

hasn’t slept for shit and i’m here

to ask you to reschedule your meeting with him 

because he’s so far gone into sleep deprivation that

he’s questioning his own existence 

it’s entertaining and all but also

i think he might die if he doesn’t sleep soon

**kangaroo headass**

hm yeah that’s valid

i told the kid he should sleep

more but he just told me ‘we all die anyways’

and look at him now

**disquieted dancer**

he fears no god

**kangaroo headass**

apparently so

i’ll text him saying i’ve to

reschedule for some other reason 

i know if i tell him it’s so he can sleep

he’ll get all stubborn saying

he doesn’t need sleep or smth

along those lines

**disquieted dancer**

sounds good

**kangaroo headass**

yup

on the other hand, i never

knew you were so thoughtful minho

i was pleasantly surprised :’)

**disquieted dancer**

oh shut up

i’m just being nice, i met him

like barely a few days ago, i don’t even

know what he looks like!

plus meeting him was LITERALLY an

accident but he’s funny so i’m not complaining 

**kangaroo headass**

yeah he’s a nice kid 

you two should meet soon, i feel

like you two would really get along

**disquieted dancer**

we’ll see about that

anyways thanks for sparing him

chan

i’ll ttyl

**kangaroo headass**

byeee

_ read 4:56 pm _

_ 1 new message from jisung <3 ! _

**5:02 pm**

**jisung <3**

chan just rescheduled our meeting

so i miiiight take your 

advice and sleep

**minho :^)**

jisung you need to SLEEP

i swear if you don’t i will literally find

where you live and make sure you

go to bed myself

**jisung <3**

do you threaten everyone 

you know

**minho :^)**

only the people i 

like <3

**jisung <3**

don’t know if that makes it better

or worse

think i’ll go nap,  now that i know

you know chan i’m a little scared that you

might ask him where my dorm is

**minho :^)**

good choice.

stop talking to me and go sleep

or i WILL ask where your dorm is

**jisung <3**

guess i’ll do that

bye minho !!

**minho :^)**

sweet dreams jisung <3

_ read 5:05 pm _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short little chapter about minho being caring just so i can figure out how to go about the actual plot of the story sjfsh.
> 
> kudos, comments, and feedback are always appreciated !!


	6. the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (for reference) MY GOD, THESE BITCHES GAY 😷 gc usernames !  
> mitochondria - seungmin  
> professional tax evader - jeongin  
> cat expertise - minho  
> [softly but w/feeling] fuck - changbin

**MY GOD, THESE BITCHES GAY 😷**

**_2:09 pm_ **

**mitochondria**

hello peasants

**professional tax evader**

ahem.

**mitochondria**

i mean

hey peasants except jeongin

because he’s the absolute light

of my life and i love him

**professional tax evader**

thank you

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

i’m older than

both you fuckers

**cat expertise**

i’m older than all of you

yet that doesn’t stop all of you

from disrespecting the shit

out of me

**professional tax evader**

see

minho gets it

**mitochondria**

i respect no hyungs

go cry about it

**cat expertise**

glad to know we matter

that much to you

**mitochondria**

any day <3

anyways 

can any of y’all spare money 

preferably A LOT of it 

**cat expertise**

seungmin we’re college students 

we’re the epitome of being broke 

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

i second that

don’t you have a part time job anyways

**mitochondria**

yes but i get paid 

like minimum wage and i

have no self control when

it comes to buying food so here i am

**professional tax evader**

tragic.

**mitochondria**

jeongin stfu you were begging me

to buy you strawberry milk yesterday 

**professional tax evader**

just because i asked for you to buy 

me something doesn’t mean that i don’t 

have money to buy it myself

i just wanted you to waste ur money

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

jeongin doesn’t give a fuck about anyone

**cat expertise**

jeongin is both a curse and a blessing 

mostly a curse because he gets away

with everything 

**professional tax evader**

i’ll take that as a compliment 

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

you do you kid

**professional tax evader**

don’t call me kid 

i’m an Adult

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

that’s not true

you’re still like 12

**cat expertise**

you’re nothing but a mere

baby compared to us responsible

adults 

**mitochondria**

full offense minho, but

i think jeongin is more of a responsible adult

than you are

**cat expertise**

you’re supposed to be on my

side seungmin :(

also why is your name mitochondria 

**mitochondria**

i’m the only one with

more than 2 functional brain cells in

this gc and i’m usually the only thing

stopping you guys from doing stupid shit

so i like to consider myself the 

powerhouse of this gc

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

the mitochondria is the powerhouse of

the cell 

**mitochondria**

yes

**professional tax evader**

that’s so nerdy wtf

**mitochondria**

stfu at least i don’t need

help everytime the algebra teacher

assigns homework 

**professional tax evader**

algebra is HARD

plus you took this last year, you could

literally just hand over your notebook from

last year

**mitochondria**

i could

but do i want to? no. 

watching you struggle is my main

source of entertainment 

**cat expertise**

changbin i think we’re friends

with the devil’s spawns themselves

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

to think they look so cute but

wouldn’t hesitate to obliterate you from existence 

if you cross them

honestly terrifying 

**professional tax evader**

we can be nice if we wanna

**mitochondria**

we just don’t like 

you enough to be nice

**cat expertise**

this is why i’m afraid of children 

**professional tax evader**

we’re not that much younger??

**cat expertise**

still younger than us

so children

**professional tax evader**

..

i’m gonna tell chan to adopt me

into his friend group

they’re nicer to me than you

fuckers

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

JFSH that’s treason

**mitochondria**

jeongin i’ll join you

most of his friends are in my year anyways

**cat expertise**

do changbin and i just not matter?

**mitochondria**

yeah

**professional tax evader**

pretty much

**[softly but w/feeling]**

tough crowd huh

**cat expertise**

i should’ve known it would be

a bad idea for seungmin and jeongin to become friends

as soon as they started bonding over annoying me

now i have to live with the consequences

**professional tax evader**

f

**mitochondria**

jeongin do you think if we befriended 

chan’s friends they would help us annoy minho and

changbin even more?

**professional tax evader**

i’m sure they would

they already harass chan 

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

please don't 

you’re putting people we don’t even know

against us

what if they like us better than you?

**mitochondria**

there’s only one way to find out

_mitochondria added jisung <3 ! _

**jisung <3**

wha

**mitochondria**

jisung answer a quick question

and then you can leave 

**jisung <3**

aight shoot

**mitochondria**

if jeongin and i became closer

friends with you n your friends (maybe minus chan)

do you think you guys would help us harass

minho and changbin

they’re older than us btw

**jisung <3**

oh definitely 

when we see an older person

we floor it

**mitochondria**

okay that’s all

you can leave now 

**jisung <3**

lol okay 

see ya

_jisung <3 has left the chat ! _

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

damn

i trusted jisung 

he seemed nice </3

**mitochondria**

you know him? 

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

kind of

met him when chan wanted both of

us to help him with a song

we didn’t spend that much time

together but let me tell you

that kid has some serious talent when it comes

to music 

**mitochondria**

wish he had some serious talent when it came

to his other academics so he could finally stop

asking me for answers

**cat expertise**

seungmin be nice, he isn’t even

here to defend himself

**mitochondria**

oh right

sorry

**professional tax evader**

i like jisung 

he said he would help us annoy

minho and changbin and that’s enough for

me to like him

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

spare us please

you two are enough for us

**mitochondria**

we’ll consider your plea

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

thank you great sir 

**mitochondria**

:)

**cat expertise**

me? genuinely scared for my well being

because of two demon children? it’s more

likely than you think.

_read by mitochondria, [softly but_

_w/feeling] fuck, and professional tax evader_

_at 2:49 pm_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally introduced pretty much every main character! hopefully there seemed to be kind of different dynamics in between minho's friends compared to jisung's friends, and hopefully this wasn't boring or repetitive either :') 
> 
> feedback is appreciated!


	7. jisung fan club

**_10:07 pm_ **

**minho :^)**

so

a little birdie told me you’re

somewhat of a music genius

**jisung <3**

whomst’ve 

i will fight them for lying 

i am nowhere NEAR a music

genius

**minho :^)**

HSKADJ

i’ll admit, i added the music genius

part myself, BUT

changbin told me he worked

with you once before and that

you were very talented

**jisung <3**

oh yeah!! 

tho i don’t know

what talent he’s talking about,

i just helped compose a small part of

chan’s personal project

and rapped a bit for the song

**minho :^)**

you know how

to rap??

**jisung <3**

yessir

i may not be very confident 

in my singing but i think i do just fine with 

my rapping so i’d say it’s my ‘musical specialty’ 

after composing, of course

**minho :^)**

god ur so talented 

**jisung <3**

STOP

you’re most likely really fucking 

talented too

i mean dancing

that’s like 

wow

**minho :^)**

wow indeed, my guy

**jisung <3**

i’m guessing you’re really

serious about dancing

since it’s your major and

all

**minho :^)**

yeah, i think i am 

dancing’s been my passion since

like middle school so i definitely would

like to end up doing something that’s 

dance related

but as for now, i have no fucking

clue what i’m gonna do after college

**jisung <3**

that’s painfully accurate

**minho :^)**

right

hbu?

thinking about making a career around music?

**jisung <3**

i mean i could try to become an 

idol but that seems too far fetched 

so i’ll settle for trying to become 

a producer 

**minho :^)**

omg don’t forget me 

when you become famous 

**jisung <3**

of course, how could i ever forget 

the guy that accidentally texted me about

snails at 2 am while i was chilling and

writing lyrics?

**minho :^)**

will i always be the guy

that accidentally texted you about snails?

**jisung <3**

for as long as i remember, yes

**minho :^)**

maybe talking about snails at

2 am will be our always <3

**jisung <3**

ew no

**minho :^)**

</3

**jisung <3**

at least something cute

or like meaningful,

not fucking snails 

**minho :^)**

are you saying you DO want to have

a forever with me??

omg jisung if you like me

you can just say so :D

**jisung <3**

STFUUU I CAN'T

STAND YOU

**minho :^)**

someday you’ll fall

for me and my charms 

just you wait

**jisung <3**

sure, and someday i’ll

become a top-selling artist

**minho :^)**

you never know 

**jisung <3**

not gonna happen, lee

**minho :^)**

things change, han :)

**jisung <3**

…

ANYWAYS

do you ever think about

how no one has ever been in

an empty room

**minho :^)**

why do you like asking

questions that make me have

an existential crisis

**jisung <3**

like think about it

if someone goes into an empty room

it’s not empty anymore

because there’s someone there now

therefore no one has ever been 

in an empty room

because if someone goes into an

empty room…

it’s not empty anymore....

**minho :^)**

again,

u good?

**jisung <3**

never been better

**minho :^)**

right...

how’s your sleep schedule

**jisung <3**

better, surprisingly

sleep deprivation really caught

up to me and i just completely 

passed out last night and 

slept for 10 hours straight

that’s a record for me

**minho :^)**

word! i’m proud of u

**jisung <3**

thank u thank u

your support is very much

appreciated 

**minho :^)**

of course 

i’m basically the founder 

of the jisung fan club

**jisung <3**

you’re probably the only 

member of the fan club

**minho :^)**

dw i’ll make sure that 

by the end of the month

everyone in this school is an official

member of the jisung fan club

**jisung <3**

even my friends

wouldn’t join the club, how’re you

gonna get the whole school in it?

**minho :^)**

i have my ways ;)

**jisung <3**

every time you use

a winky smiley i get a step closer

to blocking you, just saying

**minho :^)**

hey that’s mean :(

wait

you called the winking smile

a ‘winky smiley’

**jisung <3**

and what about it.

**minho :^)**

jisung.

that’s so fucking cute

i might go feral

**jisung <3**

ALL I SAID WAS WINKY SMILEY??

**minho :^)**

YEAH AND NOW IM

CONVINCED YOU’RE THE MOST

PRECIOUS PERSON I’VE EVER MET??

**jisung <3**

AKJSF STOP

**minho :^)**

NEVER

_read 10:40 pm_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this chapter was too bland but i hope it's good enough :') 
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated as always <3 !


	8. you ever think about how

**_8:09 pm_ **

**minho :^)**

what if,,i put my 

minecraft bed next to

yours,,and we’re both boys 

(!!!!)

**jisung <3**

you’re getting too bold for someone 

who doesn’t even know what i look

like

**minho :^)**

am i not 

allowed to like you 

for your personality?

**jisung <3**

point taken

but also you’ve known

about my existence for like

what three weeks?

you gotta slow down cowboy

**minho :^)**

love works in wonderful ways

my dearest boy

just remember that love

at first sight is a thing

**jisung <3**

right..

**minho :^)**

anywho 

i am currently stress 

eating a can of pringles

just thought you should

know that

**jisung <3**

pringles are good, so i

don’t blame you 

but what’re you stressing about?

(if u don’t mind me asking <3)

**minho :^)**

(i don’t <3)

it’s just a choreography i

was working on that’s bothering me

another kid from my course

had a really good idea

for what part of the choreography should

be so i naturally agreed to adding it

but i just can’t get this one move right??

i tried to do it like a shit ton of times but

it’s still off and i’m just ajkhfakflafj

oh god i’m venting a little, aren’t i?

**jisung <3**

oh no, it’s fine!

i wouldn’t have asked

if i didn’t care about what you had

to say, right? i don’t think 

i can really offer much help

since i know jack shit about

dancing 

BUT i can tell you to not stress so

much over it, i’m sure with a few

more practices you’ll be able to do that

move like it’s nothing

so dw!! 

**minho :^)**

thanks jisung :’)

i guess i can get really worked up

about dancing since it’s my major

and all

letting myself lay off a bit might 

be good

**jisung <3**

anytime minho

also yes, you should let

yourself loosen up a bit

get that relaxation king!

**minho :^)**

<3

btw

you seem to be in 

a pretty good mood today

any special occasion?

**jisung <3**

kind of

my roommate/best friend/

soulmate bought a bunch of small

chocolate milk cartons because he

knows how much i like chocolate

milk and like damn

i just felt appreciated, you know?

my bro really out there

being the best bro and shit

**minho :^)**

that was so wholesome

10/10 story, almost shed a tear

hey you’re always appreciated!!

at least by me, even though i clown you

most of the times :(

**jisung <3**

i appreciate you

too even though you’re kinda

weird sometimes :(

now stop with the soft stuff,

i can only handle so much in a 

day

**minho :^)**

fair enough

**jisung <3**

so lee minho

...

r u hot

**minho :^)**

LASKLFJAS

that was straightforward

**jisung <3**

really gotta make sure

i get my point across

anyways answer the question!1!11!!

**minho :^)**

i mean, i guess?? i think

i’m sort of good looking but

isn’t beauty relative??

so basically the answer is:

idk depends who u ask

  
  


**jisung <3**

well

that wasn’t very useful

**minho :^)**

i mean i could always

just send you a picture of me

**jisung <3**

that would be taking away the

mystery of who you are 

tho :( it’s more fun like

this

**minho :^)**

suit yourself then

**jisung <3**

i will do just

that

…

you ever think about

how

**minho :^)**

NO SHUT UP

you’re not gonna

make me question my 

existence today

my brain will literally explode

**jisung <3**

…..

you ever think about how

in the phrase ‘a part’ a and part 

are apart but when a and part are 

no longer apart they become

‘apart’?

**minho :^)**

why the fuck

would you tell me this

i hope you know i will be

thinking about this

at 4 am tonight 

**jisung <3**

is that your way 

of telling me you’re gonna

stay up thinking about me :D

**minho :^)**

of course i’ll think about you

i’ll be questioning why 

didn’t i block you after the first

existential question <3

**jisung <3**

tHEY’RE GOOD

QUESTIONS THO

you have to admit it

you wanna know the answers

as much as i do

**minho :^)**

THAT’S THE PROBLEM

there’s no answer for most

of them, you just gotta

think about it for a 

while to realize it’s pointless

**jisung <3**

i mean in retrospective

everything is pointless

really

**minho :^)**

i will ask once again;

are. you. okay.

**jisung <3**

n

no

another reason why

i’m in such a good mood is because 

i drank a big ol’ cup of black coffee

i’m not supposed to 

have coffee after 7 pm because

i get all giddy and basically

start vibrating at a frequency

that can break glass

**minho :^)**

IF YOU ALREADY KNOW

YOU CAN’T HANDLE COFFEE

AT THIS TIME THEN WHY

THE FUCK DID YOU STILL DRINK IT

**jisung <3**

LISTEN EVERYONE KEPT 

TELLING ME NOT TO DO IT

SO NATURALLY I WENT AGAINST

EVERYONE BECAUSE I’M A LITTLE

SHIT

**minho :^)**

HELL YEAH YOU ARE ONE

YOU HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF

AND STOP DRINKING COFFEE PAST 7 PM

**jisung <3**

YOU CAN’T TELL ME WHAT 

TO DO 

YOU’RE NOT MY DAD

**minho :^)**

WELL NOW I AM

IM SUDDENLY YOUR PARENTAL FIGURE 

YOU CAN CALL ME DAD <3

**jisung <3**

MINKHOASDFLA

DISGUSTING

YOU’RE GETTING

FUCKING BLOCKED

**minho :^)**

AKJSDHFS

_read 8:50 pm_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot should (hopefully) begin to thicken after this chapter!! hope the story is still entertaining so far!!!


	9. mango

**_10:10 am_ **

**kangaroo headass**

minho

minh

min

mi

m

ma

man

mang

mango

MINHOOOO

_ (9) missed calls from kangaroo headass _

**disquieted dancer**

WHAT

why are you spamming my 

phone at 10 am

on the weekend 

**kangaroo headass**

10 am isn’t even that early

**disquieted dancer**

on the weekend, IT IS

**kangaroo headass**

OKAY CHILL IM SORRY

i just wanted to ask 

if you wanted to get

brunch with me later

there’s a cafe near campus

that has some really 

good food and i wanted to

hang out with you

since we haven’t gone out

together in a while :’)

**disquieted dancer**

god your lucky i also miss

your soft ass too otherwise

i would’ve blocked your number

after the third call

**kangaroo headass**

just say you love me and go

**disquieted dancer**

no sorry i don’t 

stoop that low

**kangaroo headass**

rude fuck

i’m guessing that was your

way of saying that yes

you will go get brunch with

me (?)

**disquieted dancer**

yessir

**kangaroo headass**

great! i’ll see

you there at like 

12:30 pm then?

**disquieted dancer**

sounds good with me

see you in a bit then

**kangaroo headass**

yup, byeee

_ read 10:17 am _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the extremely short update, this is really just a filler chapter, promise next chapter will have some good stuff!


	10. the face behind all those snarky comments and sassy remarks

minho couldn’t help but be late to meeting chan; something that came as unsurprising to both.

right after the conversation in between him and chan had ended, minho had fallen back asleep after a mere 5 minutes of laying on his bed. luckily for him, he had forgotten to turn off his alarm for one of his weekly classes, causing him to groggily wake himself up once again only to realize it was now 11:57 am. _well shit_.

against his better judgment - and his very much sleep deprived brain - he attempted to shower quickly enough in order to leave in time, the key word here being _attempted_. what was meant to be a quick ten-minutes-or-less shower turned into a full blow 25 minutes, all because minho had to physically wrestle one of his cats in order for it to leave the shower, which had been a god tier napping spot according to the feline. this alone took a whole fifteen minutes, the other ten taken up by minho actually showering. as if he wasn’t already in a time crunch, another ten minutes were wasted getting ready, and when he finally thought he was ready to head out, he realized that he had about little to no clue about his phone’s whereabouts.

it is unnecessary to say that minho was already well late by the time he stepped out of his dorm. 

thankfully, chan hadn’t lied about the proximity of the cafe to the university’s campus. minho had only needed to walk a few blocks down from the main entrance to the campus before the map that he had been following on his phone notified him of his arrival to his destination. the cafe looked like a fairly nice place at first glance, though minho didn’t really give himself the time to truly admire the building’s exterior.

he rushed inside once he spotted chan sitting in the booth closest to the window on the left-hand side of the building, not wanting to keep the other waiting for longer than he already had. he greeted the other as he took the seat directly in front of him, taking the menu before him in to his hands and skimming over all the options he could choose from. 

minho wasn’t one to have a huge appetite most of the time; he ate well enough to keep himself at a decent hunger level. but thanks to the recent amount of assessments his professors had collectively decided to throw at him, skipping meals had become a regularity in his life for the past few weeks. he was definitely not proud, but hey, at least he was managing to get his assignments done in time. in the end, it seemed like all those missed meals had caught up to him as he stared down at all the appetizing dishes presented to him; he really felt nothing short of starving. the dead give away also being the fact that his stomach had been grumbling for the past 20 minutes or so.

he decided to settle for a nice platter of omelette with sausages alongside a warm black coffee to wash it all down. chan had settled for a set of waffles with chicken on the side - which sounded a bit of a weird combination to minho but he wasn’t one to judge - with an orange juice as his drink. 

the two made small talk while waiting for a waiter to eventually approach them, the wait being justified as the place seemed to be filled by various groups of people as well as the occasional lonesome person. minho looked around, fully taking in the scenery that surrounded him. the cafe wasn’t grand, although fairly spacious. the kitchen as well as the counter were located at the back, while the rest of the place was occupied by tables and booths for those who came as customers. waiters zoomed all over the room taking orders, carrying trays filled with food, and cleaning recently unoccupied tables. the atmosphere was light and calm, just what minho needed to start his day.

soon enough, a blond waiter neared the two, smiling lightly as he caught sight of them. turns out the waiter and chan were acquaintanced, or at least minho guessed so from the way they teased each other playfully. the boy asked for both their orders, which resulted in minho mentally kicking himself for stuttering when ordering as he now realized the looks of the person in front of him. in short, the boy was drop dead gorgeous. soft, messy hair rested on his head and minho just about went blind whenever he smiled, needing to resist the urge of telling the boy that he had a smile so bright that it could battle the sun’s brightness. he also seemed to be smaller, both height wise as well as just his overall frame, compared to minho, which only made him want to tuck the other under his arm even more. minho’s heart quite literally almost jumped out of his chest when the waiter stared back at him for a few more seconds than necessary. it probably meant nothing but minho wasn’t about to break his own heart.

he soon realized that all this ogling he had done had, in fact, not gone unnoticed by chan, who for some reason wore a slick expression as he opened his mouth to speak. 

“did i just witness love at first sight or were you and the waiter having a staring contest?” chan questioned with a small chuckle as minho flushed at the reminder of the small moment. damn him and his ability to blush at anything.

“i just thought he was kinda cute, that's all, it really didn’t mean anything.” minho attempted to redeem himself but to no avail as it was more than obvious minho was lying. 

chan laughed once again, also not failing to notice how the blond boy seemed to return the feeling to some extent. “hey no judgement here,” chan reassures the still flushed boy. “jisung _is_ pretty cute, so i don’t blame you for checking him out.”

upon hearing the all too familiar name, minho freezes.

“chan,” minho starts, already slightly mortified of the answer he’s going to get. “how many jisungs do you know?” 

chan thinks for a little, purposely agitating the younger more from the wait alone, and shrugs his shoulder as to show the unimportance of the topic. “really just one, the rest i know only by name and that’s about as far as it goes.”

“are you telling me that that boy — the waiter that just came by, is _the_ han jisung i’ve been talking to for weeks now?” 

chan only coughs in order to stifle the laugh that has started rising in his chest.

“that’s the one.” 

now, don’t get minho wrong. jisung was absolutely great, he was funny, passionate from what minho could tell, and caring when needed. minho really enjoyed their conversations, maybe a little too much for someone he only knew through text. and that was exactly why he thought it such a big deal. regardless of how jisung looked, minho would have still been his friend, personality was what mattered to him anyways. and even though the thought of jisung being really good looking had crossed his mind at least once or twice, he had not expected him to look like the embodiment of a god. maybe he was exaggerating, but really that’s just how he felt. 

“chan,” minho repeats, seemingly being the only thing he can say at the moment. “he’s _really_ cute.”

“i mean, no shit, didn't i just say he’s cute myself?” 

minho stares at him. “yeah but you don’t understand, he’s stunning. i might even dare to say, _ethereal_.”

“slow your roll lover boy, you’ve seen him once and you’re already acting like he’s the one.” chan says with a hearty laugh, he wasn’t expecting that kind of reaction. he did have to admit, though, he had partially set this meeting up just for the possibility of the two meeting, but they didn’t need to know that.

before minho gets to argue with him any further, the youngest of the three returns with their drinks, receiving small ‘thank you’s from both of them. jisung informs them about their food arriving in the next few minutes or so, nodding after they both express their understanding. as he gets ready to leave, chan suddenly speaks up once again. 

“oh wait,” chan says, looking in between the two. minho could feel panic rising within himself as he questioned what chan’s next move was going to be. “jisung, there’s someone i’d like to introduce you to.” 

if looks could kill, chan would be dead and minho would be persecuted for first degree murder.

“jisung, this is lee minho.” jisung’s eyes widened. “minho, this is han jisung.”

“lee minho? as in, 2-am-snail-text minho?” leave it up to jisung to embarrass minho more upon their first outside-of-text meeting.

“yup, that’s me..” 

_now_ , it was jisung’s time to panic. again, it wasn’t that he didn’t like minho enough to want to meet him in person, but he was all too aware that his texting self and in real life self were very different. he was scared that minho would end up deeming him too two-faced for his liking.

too caught up in their own minds, the two didn’t seem to notice the awkward silence that had fallen in between them, the haze only broken when chan decided to put an end to it by coughing. fortunately, this seemed to bring them back to their senses. _unfortunately_ , it also made things a whole lot more awkward. _so much for a nice and calm morning_ , chan thought, knowing that both of the other boys’ brains were probably malfunctioning severely.

“is it too straightforward of me to tell you that i think you have the prettiest eyes i’ve ever seen?” 

chan was right, they were unable to function properly.

minho was as shocked as jisung appeared to be. he didn’t know what had prompted him to say that outloud, or how he had managed to say that without stuttering, but what was said was said, and there was no way he could take it back. he wasn’t lying, jisung did have the prettiest eyes minho had seen, but he was scared that jisung would just be weirded out by his straightforwardness. if minho was in his place, he probably would be to some level.

suddenly, jisung giggled, a light blush painted on his cheeks. “only if it’s too straightforward of me to tell you that _you_ have the prettiest smile _i_ have ever seen.” 

and at that, minho could cry. but he decided against it, as the situation was already weird enough. instead, he settled for a small chuckle followed by a light smile.

chan looked at them with both disbelief and amusement glinting in his eyes. “that..that was so gay, holy shit.” 

minho and jisung shared a questioning look before they all broke into a hearty laugh. this was not the way any of them had expected their morning to go, but the sudden turn of events was certainly welcomed, nonetheless. 

“so we finally meet, 2-am-snail-text minho” jisung says, looking at the other with amusement. “so it seems, existential-questions-jisung.”

jisung smiles at the absurd nickname. he would love to stay and talk to both of them, but he was abruptly reminded about the fact that he was still working as he saw someone wave to him from another table. with a quick promise to be back when not as busy, jisung bid the two farewell as he rushed over to another table, minho’s eyes never leaving his distancing form.

“well wasn’t that a show.” 

“oh shut up, this was probably your doing.” minho scowled as chan commented on the recent events.

chan wasn’t offended by this in the slightest, he was rather proud, not really caring to act like this was all a coincidence anymore. “damn right it was.” he retorted. “you should thank me, really.”

minho only scoffed in response, looking away as he sneakily attempted to catch a glimpse of jisung while he was working. jisung wore a white button-up along with some black pants and a black apron, which he seemed to use only to keep his small notepad and a pen. minho knew the outfit was simple, he _knew_ that it wasn’t supposed to be as attractive as he thought it to be, but something about jisung just infatuated him whenever he spared as much as a glance in the direction of the other. he also realized that he was utterly fucked, he _really_ wasn’t supposed to find someone he met not long ago _this_ intoxicating. he blamed it on the fact that he had stayed up late last night, which didn’t make much sense but he thought it was a justifiable enough excuse. 

minho retrieved his phone from his back pocket once again as they fell into a comfortable silence, chan also looking at his phone. for a few minutes he did nothing but lazily scroll through his instagram, which was unsurprisingly dry. minho didn’t follow many people to begin with, and he usually didn’t follow people back just for the sake of being bitchy, so he didn’t really know what he was expecting to see. after a few more minutes of nothing but silence, chan excused himself to the bathroom, to which minho responded with a thumbs up. 

he took this chance to once again roam the place with his eyes in search of a particular short boy. he saw a fleeting image of blond hair but was disappointed to see it heading straight for the kitchen, disappearing behind the door quickly. minho shook his head and took this as the cue to stop trying to be hyper aware of jisung’s whereabouts, he probably would come off as creepy if anyone happened to catch his stare. unbeknownst to him, the person causing all the turmoil within him was now heading straight to him with a tray containing two plates along with some condiments. 

minho looked up only when he heard footsteps getting closer and then stopping next to his table. he looked up expecting to see chan but was once again awestruck to see jisung smiling while balancing a tray in his hand. 

jisung settled the plates on the table before turning to minho, a questioning glance setting in on his features as he saw the empty seat on the other side of the table. minho only shrugged. “he said he was going to the bathroom but honestly i’m starting to get worried that he might’ve flushed himself down the toilet.”

jisung chuckled, “ah, well, if that’s the case you better go find him because he still has to pay for his food.”

“real talk though, think you can give me a discount? i am nothing but a humble and awfully broke college student” minho said with faux innocence dripping from each word. jisung thought it was cute how he ended his sentence with a small pout.

jisung shook his head, pouting as he mimicked the older’s previous tone. “sorry minho, but i don’t do special treatment. you’ll have to pay the full price, and tip me if you find it within your self proclaimed humble heart to do so.” 

“jisung i thought we were friends!”

“yeah but i’m trying to get money here, so i’ll take as much from you as i can.” minho sighed, seemingly upset but knowing all too well that he would end up tipping the other. 

“how long have you been working here, anyways?” minho asks as he eyes the place again. it seemed fairly new, that, or they just had paint with astonishing quality, the paint in the walls still bright.

“not long, like 5 months tops?” jisung proceeded to explain how he had stumbled upon the place when hanging out with felix, a name minho recognized from his dancing course. jisung also told how he desperately needed the money in order to pay for a major portion of his tuition, the rest being paid by his parents just so it was easier for him to maintain himself. minho found it quite amusing how independent jisung was compared to him, despite him being the older of the two. although jisung usually complained about his lack of time for assignments and other projects, minho could tell that he could manage himself to a better level than he let on.

“...that’s basically why i’m working here. but i don’t really mind it, usually people just come here for a calm breakfast and the rest of the day goes by in a breeze, after breakfast people just usually come to pick up a coffee or tea.” minho nodded, genuinely interested in the other’s story. it was nice how they were talking as casually as they did when they texted, although their meeting had started a bit awkward due to the fact that this was really the first time that they had actually _seen_ each other. neither of them had actually planned to meet like this, specifically jisung who didn’t think he’d see minho for the first time while he was working. they didn’t mind it though, it was nice finally knowing the face behind all those snarky comments and sassy remarks.

“anywho, i think i should go back to work. i can practically _feel_ my manager burning holes into my back from how badly he’s glaring at me.” jisung gestured lightly behind his back towards the counter, where a man with brown hair stood, watching jisung just as he had mentioned. another man approached said man and put a hand on his shoulder, the other visibly relaxing at this. minho watched as the smaller of the two followed the other’s line of sight, catching both jisung and minho looking at them. the pair attempted to act as if nothing had happened but shared a panicked look as the man began to approach them.

“hey, jisung,” the man started, jisung responding with a polite bow. minho guessed the man was older, but not by much. “ease up, kid. don’t mind jun, he’s not mad at you. he’s just worried his superior will get mad at him again for being ‘too-relaxed’ with his employees.” at this, jisung let a sigh escape his lips, smiling lightly as the man patted him in the back.

“thanks minghao, i had started to think i had done something wrong.” jisung said, earning a chuckle from said boy. minho smiled, he was glad jisung wasn’t having any real troubles in his work place. 

minho noticed how minghao glanced in between the two, a mischievous smirk playing of his lips. “it’s all good, sung. although remember you should probably get going soon, you get paid to be a waiter, not to flirt with this pretty boy of yours.” 

both of them remained silent, stunned at the forwardness of the statement. minho had the urge to duck under the table as he could feel a slight but noticeable blush blossoming in his cheeks, but decided not to as he also saw jisung’s cheeks flare up with a similar color to his. 

minghao laughed openly and looked at the two, they sported similar smiles, showing just how embarrassed the two were. minghao thought it was cute, and quite innocent, frankly. “ah, young love at its finest.” he said before waltzing back to the counter, receiving a questioning look from the man who had started this whole misunderstanding.

“yeah, i _definitely_ need to get back to work.” jisung stated, rubbing the back of his neck while looking bashful. he didn’t really want to leave, but he knew better, the teasing he would receive after minho was gone was inevitable.

“oh! um, yeah, right..talk to you later?” minho said hopefully, smiling as jisung promised to at least come back to say bye when the latter was done with his food. minho thanked whatever godly being that was listening to his prayers for chan not showing up in the middle of the scene. he was embarrassed as it was.

with a final smile, jisung set off to another table, the now empty tray in his hand once again. as soon as jisung had his back completely turned to minho, minho couldn’t help but melt into the seat. he smiled goofily, feeling like a middle school boy with a crush. except he wasn’t in middle school. and he also didn’t have a crush. _right?_

right. he just thought jisung was cute, it was a normal observation, even chan himself had said it. minho quickly pushes his thoughts aside, now focusing on his food before him. in the haste of the moment, he had completely forgotten about his hunger, but it was revived once again as the smell of the omelette and sausages combo filled his nostrils. he hummed lightly as he took his first bite, the food warming him up from the inside.

chan walked back into the booth as minho was prepared to take his third bite. chan looked at the other curiously, noticing how he seemed all too happy for it to be normal minho-like behaviour. something had definitely happened in his absence, he could only guess jisung was involved.

“why do you seem so happy all of the sudden? i mean, i’m all for you being happy, you know that, but it’s a bit strange and out of the blue you know?” chan didn’t miss a beat on questioning the other, who only looked up at him with a dazed smile.

minho thought before answering, he knew chan wasn’t stupid, but there was no way he’d actually tell what happened. maybe he was being dramatic, but at the moment, he didn’t really care. “hm nothing happened, just the food is really good. i like this place.”

chan smiled. “oh i’m sure you _love_ it here.”

minho only nodded, turning back to his food. they talked in between taking bites out of their food, and minho had to be honest, he really did miss casually hanging out with chan. he wished college life wasn’t so stressful but of course, that was just empty hope. he knew that he still had a long way to go before relaxation like this was an option always available to him, but for now small moments like this would do.

just as promised, jisung came back as chan and minho called him over for their bill, which they split in between themselves. chan was the first to stand up, telling jisung to take care and to meet him at the studio when he could for a new project they were working on. jisung promised that when he was finished, minho would be the first to listen to it, which caused chan to scoff and ask jisung if their years of friendship had meant nothing to him. jisung deadpanned that chan wasn’t exactly the nicest friend. 

chan gasped and clutched his chest dramatically. “today is the day when han jisung broke my heart into a million tiny pieces, don’t think i’ll forget this, sung.”

“yeah, yeah, whatever you say chan. now go, weren’t you busy today anyways?”

chan sighed in defeat and waved the pair a final goodbye before making his way out of the establishment. minho stood up and patted jisungs shoulder in a form of affection, which was gladly welcomed by jisung. 

“you really are short, huh.” 

jisung frowned, that wasn’t exactly the best way to say goodbye, he thought. “again, you’re not much taller minho.” 

“still taller!”

“fuck off before i get you kicked out of here.” jisung said, though there was no bite to his words. he smiled softly as minho smiled back at him, not missing the way his eyes crinkled whenever he displayed a genuine smile. jisung had to admit that he hadn’t been completely joking when he had said that minho had the prettiest smile he had ever seen, though that was something he wouldn’t openly admit to anyone but himself. 

jisung waved minho off with a promise of talking to him after his shift had ended. minho exited the cafe shortly after, glancing back once and smiling as he saw jisung still looking his way. jisung waved once again and finally, minho was completely gone. minho decided that maybe, just _maybe_ , he would become a regular customer of the cafe. whether it was because of the mouth watering food or because of the waiter with squirrel-like cheeks, was something minho would have to dwell on later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you look at that, the first fully written chapter. this took a little longer than i wished it had, but i hope the chapter was enjoyable and worth the wait :')
> 
> kudos and comments, as well as feedback, are always appreciated!


	11. heart been broke

**_10:06 pm_ **

**minho :^)**

so 

**jisung <3**

?

**minho :^)**

did seeing me 

answer

your question

**jisung <3**

which question

you know i’ve asked

you a shit ton of those

you gotta be ~specific~

**minho :^)**

damn ~okay~

remember when you

asked me if i was hot

and i didn’t know how to answer?

**jisung <3**

..yeah

**minho :^)**

well.

you finally saw me

irl a few days ago

so i’m asking: did

seeing me answer your

question?

**jisung <3**

.

yeah

it did 

**minho :^)**

WELL

what was the answer

:D

**jisung <3**

do you want me to

be nice about it or brutally honest

**minho :^)**

be honest or 

i’ll cry

**jisung <3**

well

in all honesty..

**minho :^)**

yeah :D??

**jisung <3**

i expected more 

:/

**minho :^)**

…

heart ❤️ been broke😭💔 so many 😪

times ⏳ i 🧍🏻♂️ dunno ❌ what to 😳❗️

believe ✅ mama 👩🏻 say 🗣🗣 it’s my 🧑🏻 fault 😿

i 🙋🏻♂️ wear 👕👖 my heart ❤️ on my sleeve 🥼

**jisung <3**

LMAOSFJSL

**minho :^)**

don’t laugh 

i just got my heart broken by you </3

**jisung <3**

embarrassing luv x

but fr, you’re pretty hot

(but you didn’t hear that from

me)

**minho :^)**

*(&+#%W#*%~?*&

i’m printing this

conversation out and 

hanging it on my wall

**jisung <3**

won’t your

roommate be weirded out

by you hanging up a random conversation

with some guy calling you hot

**minho :^)**

jokes on you 

i don’t have a roommate

i have a solo dorm

**jisung <3**

omg

sounds fun 

felix is my roommate

but he’s also my best friend

so it’s not all that bad

**minho :^)**

now that sounds fun, living

with your best friend n all

i guess having

a dorm to yourself does

have some perks 

like i can be as messy as i want

without bothering anyone

but it gets lonely at times

**jisung <3**

oh

does it happen a lot? i mean

you feeling lonely?

**minho :^)**

a bit, but dw about 

it

i’m used to it 

**jisung <3**

ofc i’ll worry!! i tragically

care about you enough to do so 

**minho :^)**

‘tragically’ stfu you love me

**jisung <3**

i will neither accept or deny

your claim but anyways

from today on, my mission is to lessen your

loneliness :D

**minho :^)**

oh?

how do you plan

to carry out your mission?

**jisung <3**

you’ll see

just text me next time you’re

feeling lonely

**minho :^)**

bet

**jisung <3**

:D

**minho :^)**

anywho 

how’s your 

project with chan

going 

**jisung <3**

surprisingly smooth

my computer hasn’t crashed

once so far, which is impressive

it usually breaks halfway through a

project

then i proceed to have my required

mental breakdown

it’s part of my ‘song creating’ process

**minho :^)**

sounds unhealthy to me 

**jisung <3**

being a music major is a

disease 

i am destined to be anything BUT

healthy

**minho :^)**

...

you know what

let’s make a deal

**jisung <3**

what kind of deal?

**minho :^)**

you’ll help me be less lonely

i’ll help you be healthier

deal?

**jisung <3**

hm 

deal

but you know i’m unhealthy by nature

right? i mean, it’ll already take a lot to make

me 0.0000001% healthier 

**minho :^)**

pshhh details 

trust me, i know what i’m doing

**jisung <3**

whatever you say

just know i warned you before

you start complaining about how much

of a lost cause i am

**minho :^)**

noted

but i won't give up that

easily so that shouldn’t

be a problem

**jisung <3**

something tells me

you were the type of kid 

who ran full speed 

during p.e class

warm up exercises

**minho :^)**

HSD NOO

i’m not a tryhard i swear

i just like putting effort

into things

**jisung <3**

okay, that’s valid

we love a king that actually

puts effort into things

**minho :^)**

thank u thank u

on that note,

you should go to bed soon

**jisung <3**

it’s barely 10 pm tho

plus i’m actually working on

something and

we both know i’m still gonna 

be awake for at least another 4

hours

**minho :^)**

that’s exactly why i’m

telling you to go to sleep soon

i’ve heard enough from chan about

how you always walk into

class looking like a zombie

**jisung <3**

he’s exaggerating 

i function well enough in class

i just conserve energy

by sleeping through some periods

**minho :^)**

that’s about as true

as me having pink hair

**jisung <3**

i mean

you could’ve dyed your

hair after we saw each other

**minho :^)**

jisung my hair is still brown

**jisung <3**

that’s what you’re saying

but is it true?

i have no way of knowing

**minho :^)**

actually you have multiple

ways of knowing 

1, i could send a pic

2, you could facetime me

3, i could see you irl

and the list goes on :^)

**jisung <3**

.

okay you win this time

**minho :^)**

does that mean you’ll go to 

sleep early?

**jisung <3**

i’ll TRY to get some

shut eye at like 1 am

**minho :^)**

too late

**jisung <3**

midnight then

**minho :^)**

still late

**jisung <3**

11:30?

**minho :^)**

good enough

see! i’m already getting you

to be healthier

wow my power

**jisung <3**

is this about you proving

you can make me healthier?

**minho :^)**

not entirely 

i genuinely think

you need proper sleep

thus i’m forcing

you to go to sleep earlier than

you normally would

**jisung <3**

omg

minho u care me <3

**minho :^)**

if you don’t go to

sleep soon i’ll take everything

back and leave you to perish <3

**jisung <3**

mean

FINE i’ll go work

on the song a bit more and

then i’ll go to sleep

**minho :^)**

if i find out you were up

past 11:30,,,it’s on sight 

**jisung <3**

i’m shaking in my boots

**minho :^)**

good :)

**jisung <3**

,,anyways

night minho

pls don’t kill me in 

my sleep

**minho :^)**

night jisung!

no promises :D

**jisung <3**

SJHASK WYM NO PROMISES

SHOULD I FEAR FOR MY LIFE?

MINHO STOP LEAVING ME ON READ

MINHOOIDHK

IM CRYIGNHG

_ read 10:56 pm _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope the storyline is making sense so far, it's been really entertaining to write this although i always end up crying about how i think the chapters aren't good enough :'D. 
> 
> kudos and feedback are appreciated !!


	12. angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (for reference in case it gets confusing)  
> OH NO, WHERE DA BRAIN GO 😱🧠⁉️ gc usernames!  
> bootleg twitch streamer - felix  
> felix's top donator - jisung  
> vampire apologist - chan  
> tier 3 felix sub - hyunjin

**OH NO, WHERE DA BRAIN GO 😱🧠⁉️**

**_2:17 am_ **

**bootleg twitch streamer**

saw an angel

  
  


**_3:45 am_ **

**bootleg twitch streamer**

update

i’m going on a date with

the angel

  
  


**_10:45 am_ **

**felix’s top donator**

HUH

i go to sleep early one (1) night

and suddenly felix has a date??

**tier 3 felix sub**

i was expecting him to say

sike but it’s been nearly 7 hours

and he hasn’t said anything..

he usually can’t keep pranks going

for this long

**vampire apologist**

why do y’all sound so surprised

felix is pretty ofc people would want

to have a date with him

**tier 3 felix sub**

i’m not doubting him!

it’s just that he’s usually a bit

shy when it comes to romance y’know

**felix’s top donator**

i like how you’re assuming felix

asked the other person out

felix, sweetie, i may be your soulmate

and may also love you to death but

i know damn well the other person asked

you out

**bootleg twitch streamer**

you know me so well, this is

why you’re my bestie

**vampire apologist**

ew who says bestie anymore

**bootleg twitch streamer**

ah, sorry, forgot you’re an old hag

hanging around us younglings

yes grandpa, people still say bestie

**vampire apologist**

.

**tier 3 felix sub**

holy shit dude, you killed him

**felix’s top donator**

FELIX I LOVE YOU

fuck whoever you’re going

on a date with, date ME instead 

**bootleg twitch streamer**

jisung as much as i love you, i will

have to friendzone you

**felix’s top donator**

</3

anyways

humor us with how you got a date

at 3 am?

**bootleg twitch streamer**

oh right!

i was craving food at like 

2 am and was gonna ask you to come

with me but i saw you were asleep so

i just let you be because we all know

you don’t get nearly enough sleep

**felix’s top donator**

i’m not that sleep deprived

guys

**tier 3 felix sub**

that’s false information but

anyways please continue felix

**bootleg twitch streamer**

yeah so i went to the convenience store

by myself and surprisingly i wasn’t

the only one in there

there was another guy there but i couldn’t

really see his face cause he had the hoodie of

his jacket up, so i didn’t pay too much

attention to him and went to pay for the stuff

i picked up

but i forgot i was broke so i was short on a lot

of money and basically was forced to put 80% of

what i grabbed back on the shelves

but i didn’t notice the other guy was behind me now

until he spoke up and told me he could pay for my stuff

**vampire apologist**

felix i think you should know

not to accept offers from random

people you can’t even see the face of

ESPECIALLY at 2 am

**bootleg twitch streamer**

i know but listen i was tired

and hungry and the guy had a 

really nice voice to begin with and maybe

i just wanted an excuse to talk to him bc

when he took off his hood i realized

that i was talking to the embodiment

of an angel and well

i said yes

long story short he paid for my things

and we ate together until it

was almost 4 am and when it

was time to part ways he asked

me if i wanted to grab dinner with

him sometime in the next weeks as a date

and i agreed because we all know

pretty boys are my weakness

and we clicked really well 

**felix’s top donator**

go felix!! i believe in u and ur choices

although they are a little questionable

tho i’d still like to meet this guy and give him a piece 

of my mind to make sure he behaves

well on your date 

**bootleg twitch streamer**

thank sung <3

there’s a chance he /might/

pick me up from our dorm so

you might just meet him

**vampire apologist**

HEY why does jisung get

to meet him and not me?

i raised all of you and this is

how you treat me?

**tier 3 felix sub**

i think it’s called favoritism chan

**bootleg twitch streamer**

that’s not true

i love all jisungs and non jisungs 

the same!

**tier 3 felix sub**

i can’t believe i just

got called a non jisung

**vampire apologist**

it’s honestly offensive 

**felix’s top donator**

guys??

i’m right here??

**tier 3 felix sub**

oh we know

that’s why we said it

**felix’s top donator**

can we just got back to talking

about felix’s date

**bootleg twitch streamer**

yes pls

you guys better help me

choose my outfit 

especially you hyunjin

**tier 3 felix sub**

dw i’ll help

**felix’s top donator**

i’ll be there for emotional support

**vampire apologist**

me 2 if i’m not too busy

**tier 3 felic sub**

omg jisung it feels like

we’re sending our child

off to his first date

**felix’s top donator**

they grow up so fast </3

**vampire apologist**

hello?? i’m the dad here??

**tier 3 felix sub**

i think jisung and i make cuter 

parents tho

therefore we’re claiming 

felix as our child for the night

**felix’s top donator**

sorry chan

we’re just better like that

**vampire apologist**

no words..

anyways kids

go back to class, i am very

much aware all of you are texting 

while in class and i rather you not 

fail any classes this year

**tier 3 felix sub**

yessir

felix and jisung said the same

btw they’re just lazy to type

out an answer

**vampire apologist**

i'm surprised you guys didn’t

put up a fight

**tier 3 felix sub**

stop talking or we WILL

riot -jisung

**vampire apologist**

right

talk to you after class then

**tier 3 felix sub**

<3 -felix

_seen by vampire apologist at_

_11:17 am_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wonder who felix's date is :^) 
> 
> as always, feedback is appreciated <3


	13. you little shit

**jisung <3**

hey minho, can you take me to the

doctor?

**minho :^)**

why?

jisung??

are you okay?

**jisung <3**

because i just broke my leg

falling for you 

**minho :^)**

…

**jisung <3**

:D

**minho :^)**

jisung..

god you’re so DUMB

**jisung <3**

D:

**minho :^)**

you got me worried there

for a second

i was about to text chan and ask

where your dorm

is so i could go pick you

up or something

**jisung <3**

i’m gonna ignore the 

fact that you called me dumb and

focus on you being worried about me

MINHO YOU CARE THAT MUCH ABOUT

ME :D

i knew you already had a soft spot for me

**minho :^)**

AS IF

it’s called being a good friend, jisung

what if you were like, dying and you texted me

for help? i wouldn’t know what was happening

so better go see what’s up instead of just letting

you possibly die

**jisung <3**

all i got from that

was that you don’t want me to

die

**minho :^)**

you’re insufferable 

**jisung <3**

just say you love me

and go <3

**minho :^)**

i can’t lie like

that </3

**jisung <3**

MEAN

**minho :^)**

it’s just the truth sweetie

**jisung <3**

ew don’t say sweetie

makes you sound like 

a hag

which you technically already are

**minho :^)**

HOW AM I A HAG

i’m only like two years older??

**jisung <3**

yeah but, i’m a young college 

sophomore while you’re an old 

college junior

**minho :^)**

i’m literally only one year

ahead of you

**jisung <3**

okay and??

you’re still older than

me so by default you’re

a HAG

**minho :^)**

you’re so mean to your elders

**jisung <3**

ur admitting that you’re old!!

that’s character development 

**minho :^)**

SHUT UP

okay i am older than you

but i’m definitely NOT a hag

the only hag here is chan

he’s an old and stinky college senior

**jisung <3**

you got me there

chan is really old 

grandpa can’t even keep up

with his friends </3

**minho :^)**

a moment of 

silence for chan 

he’s not dead, just extremely

old 

**jisung <3**

KJFSH rip

i like how we bond over

bashing chan

**minho :^)**

the best way to get

closer to someone is to

make fun of someone together 

**jisung <3**

wise words 

**minho :^)**

thank you

my one brain cell worked

very hard on them

**jisung <3**

tell your brain cell

i appreciate their work

**minho :^)**

they said thank u

**jisung <3**

they sound very polite

anyways

minho!!

**minho :^)**

jisung!!

**jisung <3**

exams season

is coming up in like a few

weeks..

**minho :^)**

WHY would you remind me of that

day: ruined

fuck you han jisung

**jisung <3**

LFHSK i’m sorry

if it makes you feel better, my

day literally started with a reminder

that exams were coming up

because felix suddenly remembered while

we were walking to our first class

**minho :^)**

that’s so sad

**jisung <3**

i know 

i almost tackled him right 

there and then

**minho :^)**

why didn’t you

i was rooting for you

**jisung <3**

i would’ve BUT

we were already in front

of our class and i would’ve probably

gotten in trouble with our teacher

**minho :^)**

damn, maybe next time

**jisung <3**

maybe next time

wait minho you already took

calculus right

**minho :^)**

yeah?

**jisung <3**

can you do my calculus 

homework then :D

**minho :^)**

no.

**jisung <3**

sigh

it was worth a try

**minho :^)**

maybe you should learn

how to do your own work

just saying

seungmin won’t help you forever

**jisung <3**

stop i don’t even copy 

off seungmin that much anymore </3

i’m too scared that he might neck me

every time i ask for help

**minho :^)**

you should be 

one time he somehow 

got into my dorm and locked 

me out because i refused to

buy him a milkshake 

did i mention he also

did this in the middle of

winter?

**jisung <3**

i didn’t think i could be more

intimidated by him

than i already am but

i was proven wrong

**minho :^)**

seungmin fears no man

no matter who they are

**jisung <3**

that’s terrifying

maybe i should do my own work now,,

**minho :^)**

be careful tho, your 

nonexistent brain cells might explode

from studying 

**jisung <3**

hEY 

that was uncalled for 

**minho :^)**

jisung sometimes 

you just gotta face the fact

that you’re a clown and go

**jisung <3**

don’t bully me :(

**minho :^)**

it’s not bullying if

i’m stating facts tho

which i am 

**jisung <3**

..

the block button is looking

real good rn

**minho :^)**

block me

i dare you

**jisung <3**

bet

**minho :^)**

ha i knew you wouldn't do it

_not delivered_

huh

_not delivered_

YOU ACTUALLY BLOCKED

ME

_not delivered_

you little shit

_not delivered_

just you wait, two can

play this game

_not delivered 7:45 pm_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhh it took a while to write this chapter because i've been SO tired lately and my motivation deflated a little but anyways.
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!! i'd love to hear what you think is gonna happen in the story next <3


	14. lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (for reference) MY GOD, THESE BITCHES GAY 😷 gc usernames !  
> mitochondria - seungmin  
> professional tax evader - jeongin  
> cat expertise - minho  
> [softly but w/feeling] fuck - changbin

**MY GOD, THESE BITCHES GAY 😷**

**_9:38 am_ **

**professional tax evader**

does anyone wanna skip class with me 

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

jeongin it’s not good to skip class

**professional tax evader**

but i’m lonely in class

all of you are in other classes cause

you’re older :(

**mitochondria**

hey i’m alone in class too!

**professional tax evader**

but you have OTHER friends :((

those three boys 

you sit with in class

always include you and stuff

**cat expertise**

innie i think the matter

is that you haven’t tried to

make friends with anyone in

your class

**mitochondria**

yeah, you should find

someone your age to talk with

while in class

it might make class more bearable

**professional tax evader**

ok :(((

i’m guessing it’s a no to

skipping class with me?

**cat expertise**

oh i was just 

giving advice 

i wanna skip with u 

i’ll meet you by your 

locker next bell

**professional tax evader**

hell yeah

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

minho we have that project

together next period

**cat expertise**

you can do it by yourself

you’re smart enough

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

it’s due in two days??

**cat expertise**

we were almost done last

time we worked on it??

**mitochondria**

changbin just let him go

it’s minho

you can’t expect too much from

him

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

ugh you’re right 

**cat expertise**

fuck you seungmin

wait actually no

seungmin i’ve a question

**mitochondria**

bipolar much?

what is it

**cat expertise**

what class do you have before

lunch on friday

**mitochondria**

chemistry

**cat expertise**

do you share that class

with chan’s friends?

**mitochondria**

only with jisung and 

hyunjin, felix has another

class

why?

**cat expertise**

oh nothing

if you had that class

alone i would’ve proposed we

go for early lunch

but you’re not alone

so the offer is off

**mitochondria**

i would’ve said no any ways

i actually care about my grades

unlike some people 

plus you could buy me lunch

some other time, you know

**cat expertise**

no sorry

it was a once in a

lifetime offer 

**mitochondria**

bitch ass 

**cat expertise**

<3

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

seungmin i’ll buy you lunch

**mitochondria**

suddenly idk a minho

thank u bin!!!

**cat expertise**

you buy him lunch but

not ME?

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

you want to ditch and make me

do the project by myself

why would i be nice to you

**cat expertise**

idk maybe because i'm your

bestest friend in this entire world?? 

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

that’s very debatable because apparently

you are very much willing to leave 

me for jeongin 

**professional tax evader**

he brought up a good point

**cat expertise**

jeongin i thought you were supposed

to be on my side 

i literally planned on ditching class with 

you

**professional tax evader**

oh shit u right

changbin just be nice to minho

you know how much of a whiny

bitch he is when he gets ignored 

**cat expertise**

is that your way of defending me

**professional tax evader**

yeah

**mitochondria**

jeongin you should be a lawyer 

**cat expertise**

that’d be interesting to see

ANYWAYS 

changbin be nice to me >:(

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

i’ll be nice to you ONLY because jeongin

is right and you get annoyingly whiny

**professional tax evader**

see

i got him to be nice to you minho

i think i deserve free food for

that

**cat expertise**

don’t push it or i’ll

never treat you again

but ok i’ll buy you food when

we go out today

**professional tax evader**

i like how this argument started 

because minho wanted to skip class

but he’s still coming with me anyways 

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

i agreed to being nice and he still won’t

stay with me for our project 

actual betrayal

**cat expertise**

sorry bin

food > school

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

how are you even passing your

classes with that attitude 

**mitochondria**

black magic 

**professional tax evader**

probably bribes the teachers

**cat expertise**

WHY DO YOU ALL HAVE SUCH

LITTLE FAITH IN ME

**mitochondria**

we DON’T have faith in you

get your facts straight 

**professional tax evader**

i’d like to say something but i

also want minho to buy me food

so i’ll keep quiet

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

smart move

**cat expertise**

i breathe and get attacked 

anyways 

jeongin the bell is gonna ring in a few

minutes 

**professional tax evader**

still meeting by my locker?

**cat expertise**

yessir 

**professional tax evader**

okayyy

**cat expertise**

good luck with the project

changbin and thanks for covering

for me xoxo

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

sigh

_ seen by mitochondria, cat expertise, _

_ and professional tax evader at _

_ 9:58 am _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm starting to wonder if the chapters are too short,, pls tell me whether you guys prefer longer chapters that would take more time to write or if you're fine with the length of them!
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated <3


	15. wacky waving inflatable

“don’t you agree that - jisung stop screaming, it’s just me - anyway, don’t you agree that japanese cheesecake is godly?”  
  


“what...the _FUCK_?”

minho was impulsive; _too_ impulsive if you asked anyone that was close to him. most of the times he would try to act on his impulses _only_ if he was somewhat sure that what he was about to do was moral in a way or another. but for now, that was very much not the case - he had tragically not realized this quickly enough. 

earlier that week, minho had come to the realization that jisung _probably_ wouldn’t unblock him unless he told him to do so, something that minho found quite nerve wracking. sure, minho and jisung had been talking to each other pretty much every day for a while now, and he’d even seen the younger once before, but it had been totally accidental - or at least not planned from _his_ part - which had made it a little easier to act as there had been no expectations. but now that minho knew that jisung was painfully good looking, it made matters a bit more complicated. minho couldn’t lie, he had missed the younger’s texts over these few days without them. yet, he had wanted to give jisung a bit more time to unblock him, deciding not to take action until the end of the week. he had managed to subtly ask seungmin for the other’s whereabouts, making up a story of wanting to invite seungmin for early lunch, or what he liked to call, 'fuck school' lunch. he already knew seungmin would decline, much to his wallet’s and his content. if there was something seungmin wouldn’t risk messing up, it was definitely his studies. 

as friday rolled around, minho had to face the fact that jisung had not unblocked him. he had also begun questioning whether it was even moral for him to actually search for jisung just to make him unblock him. he knew he could blame it on his 4d personality if he really wanted to, but there was just _something_ about jisung that made him fairly scared of weirding out the other. it was somewhat of a new feeling for him; he had always been laid back when it came to what others thought of him, so why was this bothering him now? minho cut his thoughts short then - he was only complicating things more.

once he decided that he _would_ go searching for jisung, minho was left to think about how he was going to catch jisung by himself in the first place. he knew what class he shared with seungmin before lunch, so he would probably need to go up to him while he made his way towards his locker. it wasn’t a hard task, it really wasn’t, yet minho hadn’t been able to hide his nervousness (slash excitement) during his classes. it was obvious to the point where changbin told him he’d physically tape his legs to his chair if he didn’t stop moving them, which caused minho to make sure his lower limbs would stay put and instead settled for fidgeting with his fingers. minho may be older _and_ taller than changbin but that didn’t mean he wasn’t slightly threatened by the glare the other portrayed then.

minho practically sprinted out of his classroom as the bell went off, leaving a very confused but amused changbin behind. he knew the route that seungmin took from his class to his locker by memory - now, he could only hope that jisung came along with him. he had decided to stand outside of an empty classroom in hopes of intercepting the boy’s way. he opted for looking uninterested while he waited, pulling out his phone and doing some mindless scrolling while looking up every so often. 

after a few minutes of just standing, minho caught sight of three boys walking his way, his eyes immediately landing on the shortest of the three and his unmistakable squirrel-like features. they didn’t seem to take much notice of him being there, so he stood still for a few more seconds until the boys had almost passed him.

minho’s hand darted out towards the other boy’s own, his eyes widening as he practically saw a scream building up in the boy’s throat. without much of a second thought, or any thought for that matter, minho opened the classroom’s door and threw both himself and jisung inside. they stood in silence for a brief second, both a little shocked by the sudden change of place. as jisung’s brain finally caught up with him, he let out the scream that he had been holding back. minho just blurted out the first thing that came to his mind as he grabbed jisung by his shoulders so they were facing each other. maybe if jisung saw who he was with, he would stop abusing his vocal cords.

“don’t you agree that - jisung stop screaming, it’s just me - anyways don’t you agree that japanese cheesecake is godly?”

jisung closed his mouth abruptly and stared at the male that stood before him. as jisung’s eyes traveled over the face of his kidnapper, a frown settled over his features. as soon as he let out an exasperated ‘what the fuck?’, minho came to realize that his plan hadn’t been as thought out as he had thought it to be.

“minho, if you wanted to see me you could’ve just texted me and we could have met up or something.” jisung said with a scowl that only received a small scoff as an answer. 

minho looked at the other incredulously, had he really forgotten he had blocked his number? jisung had mentioned having bad memory once before, but it hadn’t even been that long since he had blocked minho. “i _would_ have texted you, but you have my number blocked. remember?” 

jisung stared blankly at minho before looking down and smiling sheepishly. he had indeed, forgotten that he had jokingly blocked his number. this whole time he thought minho wasn’t texting him because he was busy, but now he realized that he didn’t text him because, well, he _couldn’t_. he really hadn’t meant to block him for more than a few hours, but somehow it had slipped his mind completely. but just because jisung was in the wrong didn’t mean that he couldn’t still fight back, the other had technically taken him hostage in an empty classroom, after all. 

“you could’ve just asked chan to tell me to unblock you.”

“it’s not like you listen to chan, if he told you to do so you probably would’ve kept me blocked for longer, _on purpose._ ” minho deadpanned. 

this time, jisung kept his mouth shut and only sighed. minho was right, jisung was too stubborn to listen to chan. jisung looked back up only to find minho extending his hand, holding it open as if expecting jisung to drop something in it. jisung only looked at him confused.

minho nudged his head in the direction of jisung’s backpack, which was now hanging from his left shoulder. “give me your phone so i can unblock myself.” 

jisung looked like he was about to comply, but an idea suddenly struck him, his now mischievous grin telling minho that he wouldn’t be getting what he wanted so easily. “i’ll let you unblock yourself on my phone only _if_ you buy me something from the vending machine by the lockers.” 

“don’t you have your own money to buy stuff?”

“i do-“

“then why the hell are you asking me to buy you stuff?”

“because!” jisung exclaimed as he dramatically threw his hands in the air, “you scared the living shit out of me, grabbing my hand like that out of nowhere! not to mention you also threw me in here, which is obviously not creepy at all.” 

minho could only scoff again. “come on, i only brought you in here cause otherwise, you would’ve screamed into the open hallway. i don’t think all the people out there would appreciate you busting a lung like that, now would they?” 

jisung thought for a little, settling on only shrugging as an answer. who was he to say what people appreciated and what they didn’t? the world they lived in was a wild one, there was probably a person or two that would appreciate his screams.

“doesn’t matter! buy me food or else i’m keeping you blocked AND deleting your number.” 

minho sighed and pulled his own backpack straps over his shoulders, walking to the door and opening it while also motioning jisung to come along. “god, you’re lucky i like talking to you. come on, i’ll buy you your snacks.” 

jisung made his way to the door with a grin plastered on his face, completely ignoring the way the words ‘i like talking to you’ made him feel a little special. he skipped beside minho, the oldest of the two chuckling every so often at jisung’s antics. 

as they neared the machine, minho took out a few bills for the vending machine and silently prayed that jisung would have mercy on him and would only pick out a few snacks. the cost of the vending machine items was a robbery in minho’s opinion, but maybe that was the fact that he was broke speaking for him.

“okay, um,” jisung furrowed his eyebrows as if to show how hard he was thinking about what to get. “i’ll get…one of everything.”

minho outright spluttered. “you take _what_ now?”

“i’m kidding! geez, you act like i’m also not a college student. chill, i know the struggle.”

minho put a hand over his chest and puffed out a breathe, jisung just rolled his eyes at his dramatic reaction. “buy me some honey butter chips and chocolate milk. i’ll hand you my phone after you pay.”

“seriously chips and milk? that sounds like a disgusting mix.” minho scrunched up his nose in disapproval of his choice.

“ _minho_.”

“i mean, an excellent choice my king, anything for you, my king.”

jisung stayed true to his word and handed minho his phone after he had obtained the items. minho smiled as he clicked the ‘unblock’ button that appeared once he opened his own contact. he also took the liberty to change his own contact name, but that was just for the fun of it.

“‘wacky waving inflatable’? seriously?”

“trust me, with some of the choreographies i’ve had to learn, i've really mastered looking like one of those.” minho shrugged before continuing with a smirk. “but you can change it to ‘the love of my life’ if you really want to.” 

“...wacky waving inflatable it is.” 

minho smiled and handed jisung his selected items, a small ‘thanks’ was given in return by jisung. jisung opened the chips and immediately offered some to minho. despite him being the one demanding minho to buy him food, he felt a little bad that the other hadn’t bought anything for himself. minho accepted the chips for the betterment of jisung’s conscience.

jisung was about to begin drinking his milk when he came to the abrupt realization that he had not been walking alone before minho abducted him. he wondered where his friends were now, but didn’t worry about it too much. it was lunchtime, after all, he would probably find them in their usual spot in the cafeteria. “hey, minho? i think i should go on and find hyunjin and seungmin, they might find it weird i just kinda disappeared.”

“jisung they walked away even when they noticed you were gone.”

“fuck off.”

minho laughed wholeheartedly but let jisung go. what he said was true, his friends were most likely wondering where he had scattered off to, especially without telling them or anything.

minho ran a hand through his hair before speaking up again. “guess i’ll see you around then. i’ll text you later since you know, i finally got unblocked after like fucking forever.”

“it was barely even a week, quit your bitching.” jisung softened his gaze slightly, “do text me later though. see you, minho.”

minho waved the younger off, smiling like a dork at the way jisung skipped off. “later, sung.” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short and it sucks AND i also disappeared for like 2 weeks, i'm sorry D:! i've been going Through It lately so please excuse my lack of motivation to write, i promise the next chapters will be of better quality!
> 
> i also got around making myself a writing twitter, so hmu [here](https://twitter.com/skaterhjs) if you wish to. i'd love to interact with you guys more <3
> 
> feedback, kudos, and comments are always appreciated!!


	16. minsung soulmates, me thinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (for reference in case it gets confusing)  
> OH NO, WHERE DA BRAIN GO 😱🧠⁉️ gc usernames!  
> bootleg twitch streamer - felix  
> felix's top donator - jisung  
> vampire apologist - chan  
> tier 3 felix sub - hyunjin

**OH NO, WHERE DA BRAIN GO 😱🧠⁉️**

_**5:07 pm** _

**tier 3 felix sub**

hello

**felix’s top donator**

n

no

**tier 3 felix sub**

my fellow aussie brothers

i’m trying to summon you

so please,

bring ur asses here 

**vampire apologist**

‘fellow’

what do you want 

**bootleg twitch streamer**

am i needed 

**tier 3 felix sub**

i’ve come here today, to discuss

jisung’s, dare i say, erratic behavior 

today during our lunch period 

**vampire apologist**

stop with the fancy talk and just

get on with it

**tier 3 felix sub**

damn okay salty mf 

**bootleg twitch streamer**

i’m assuming something did happen

because jisung is unusually quiet 

he usually comes and defends himself

before we can even answer

**felix’s top donator**

>:(

friendship ended with felix

now chan is my best friend 

**vampire apologist**

i’m gonna ignore 

the way you just admitted that i’m

your backup friend :’D

**tier 3 felix sub**

wait does that mean

i'm the backup’s backup?

omg...

embarrassing. 

**bootleg twitch streamer**

i’m the og

lesss gooooo

**felix’s top donator**

:D

**tier 3 felix sub**

jisung i haven’t forgotten what i was 

gonna talk about

i just got sidetracked 

**felix’s top donator**

D:

**vampire apologist**

so hyunjin

what did jisung do this time

**felix’s top donator**

I DIDN’T EVEN DO ANYTHING BAD

**tier 3 felix sub**

guys,,

i think jisung has a boyfriend 

and he’s hiding him from us 

**bootleg twitch streamer**

WAIT WHATSJFHKF

he ??@)(*)(*#)!

**vampire apologist**

he ??@)(*)(*#)! indeed

i thought he had fallen down some

stairs again or something like that

jisung???? explain????????

**felix’s top donator**

HE ISN’T MY BOYFRIEND

**bootleg twitch streamer**

YOU SMILED AT EACH OTHER

ALL WEIRD AND STUFF

EXPLAIN THAT SHIT

**bootleg twitch streamer**

hyunjin i need DETAILS 

please

tell us everything you saw

**felix’s top donator**

he’s not a reliable source

he exaggerates everything too much

**bootleg twitch streamer**

NO ONE ASKED

hyunjin, continue 

**tier 3 felix sub**

right okay

so jisung, seungmin and i

were walking to the cafeteria because we had the same

class and lunch break today, right? and everything’s 

fine, seungmin and i are talking about how vanilla

ice cream is underrated

and no i will NOT be taking 

criticism on that statement

but anyway yeah we’re walking and suddenly we

hear a ‘hmp’ sound and a door closing

and we’re like it’s probably nothing

**vampire apologist**

oh but it wasn’t nothing

**tier 3 felix sub**

correct! 

seungmin starts joking and he’s

like ‘jisung why are you so

qui-’ and then he just stops

and i’m like :D??? and THEN

i notice why he stopped 

**bootleg twitch streamer**

did he see something?? 

**tier 3 felix sub**

more like he DIDN’T see something

suddenly, jisung isn’t with us! and we have no

idea where he is!! what the fuck!!!!

we malfunctioned for a little but

then we just kind of shrugged it off because

jisung is a big boy and we figured he wandered over to the bathroom

or something

**vampire apologist**

when does the secret boyfriend

come in

**bootleg twitch streamer**

^ what he said 

**tier 3 felix sub**

shut up, i’m getting there 

**felix’s top donator**

s i g h

**tier 3 felix sub**

anywho, a few minutes go by

and we’re at the lockers when suddenly i see 

someone by the vending machine

**bootleg twitch streamer**

it’s jisung 

**tier 3 felix sub**

it’s jisung.

but, oh? he’s not alone??

who could that be????

felix remember last year when 

we had to watch dance videos from people

in the year above?

**bootleg twitch streamer**

yeah? 

**tier 3 felix sub**

remember the one that 

kind of looked like a cat and had

really nice thighs?

**bootleg twitch streamer**

lee minho?

**tier 3 felix sub**

that’s the one

WELL

apparently, minho and

jisung are 

friends because they just so happened

to be standing together by the

vending machine

**vampire apologist**

is that all? 

you hyped it too much, there

was no indication of romance or anything

2/10, would not recommend

**tier 3 felix sub**

maybe if you let

me SPEAK

no it’s not all 

**felix’s top donator**

hyunjin stfu

that IS all 

nothing else happened you

dramatic bitch

**tier 3 felix sub**

bullshit

i saw you two, he bought

snacks for you and everything 

and you two DEFINITELY

have something going on 

i saw you giving him

your phone and everything

bet he put his number in it

**bootleg twitch streamer**

omg?? jisung?? minho??????

wait actually that’s not that random

chan aren’t you friends with him?

**vampire apologist**

yeah lol

**tier 3 felix sub**

okay but who is chan NOT friends with

we’re known as ‘chan’s friends’ for a reason

**bootleg twitch streamer**

maybe you made A Point

**tier 3 felix sub**

exactly 

in conclusion,

minsung secret relationship???!?!?!

**felix’s top donator**

tf is a minsung 

**tier 3 felix sub**

jisung x minho duh

**vampire apologist**

what’s concerning is that

you already made a ship name

for them but you only found

out they knew each other like 

less than a day ago

**bootleg twitch streamer**

ok hater

but 

minsung secret relationship???!?!?!

**felix’s top donator**

secret relationship MY ASS

we’re just friends <3

**tier 3 felix sub**

wayament 

so you two DO have something going on

**vampire apologist**

i think it’s called Friendship

hyunjin

**bootleg twitch streamer**

ok hater. 

**felix’s top donator**

pls 

i swear there’s no secret

boyfriend

minho and i met accidentally

and now we’re friends

that’s it

**tier 3 felix sub**

how do you meet someone accidentally 

**felix’s top donator**

he was trying to text 

someone else but somehow

typed in my number instead and now, here

we are

**bootleg twitch streamer**

so like an unknown number texted you

and your first instinct was to befriend them?

on god? just like that?

**felix’s top donator**

LISTEN

it was 2 am and his

opening line was something about

snails

how am i supposed to ignore that??

**bootleg twitch streamer**

..

valid

i too, would’ve liked

to know why someone 

was talking about snails

at 2 am 

**tier 3 felix sub**

omg what are the chances

he texted a random korean number

and the other person just happens 

to go to the same college?? 

**bootleg twitch streamer**

minsung soulmates, me thinks

**felix’s top donator**

STOPHFJS

i’ve only known him for 

like a month and a half 

**bootleg twitch streamer**

love knows no boundaries <3

**tier 3 felix sub**

<3

**vampire apologist**

aight but why were you two together

after you disappeared 

**tier 3 felix sub**

wait yeah

please explain that

**felix’s top donator**

oh

i blocked him a few days

ago and he came to tell me to

unblock him but i told him i wouldn’t

unless he bought me snacks 

**bootleg twitch streamer**

why did you have him blocked in 

the first place

**felix’s top donator**

because he told me 

i wouldn’t do it

so i did :D

**vampire apologist**

why are you like this

**felix’s top donator**

i’m a lovely person wdym

**vampire apologist**

.

again, Why Are You Like This

**bootleg twitch streamer**

well

now that that’s solved,

can we talk about how hyunjin

wore crocs with socks to class today??

**tier 3 felix sub**

respect the drip, Karen

**bootleg twitch streamer**

what drip

you just looked worse than you

usually do

**tier 3 felix sub**

hEY 

**vampire apologist**

what’s wrong with crocs

and socks

**felix’s top donator**

chan we get it, you’re a dad

you don’t need to go this 

low to prove it 

**vampire apologist**

i was just asking ???

**bootleg twitch streamer**

you shouldn’t have ?? 

**vampire apologist**

i breathe and immediately get shot

down for no reason

i hate it here 

**tier 3 felix sub**

that’s a lie 

you cried when you

saw how stressed we were 

for exams cause you already finished 

yours and we were barely starting ours

**vampire apologist**

i was young and emotional

**tier 3 felix sub**

that was a few months ago

**vampire apologist**

young and emotional i Said

**bootleg twitch streamer**

right…

imma go to the convenience store, y’all want

anything? 

**vampire apologist**

a will to live

**felix’s top donator**

too expensive

settle for cheap soda

like the rest of us 

**tier 3 felix sub**

i like how you act like

you can buy a will to live

**felix’s top donator**

you can 

it’s called a tray ferrero rocher

chocolates but like i said

They Are Expensive 

**tier 3 felix sub**

god you’re so right 

how could i be so blind

**bootleg twitch streamer**

how about you stop being emo

and instead come to jisung and i’s 

dorm and i can order a pizza? 

**vampire apologist**

now that’s an idea i can get behind 

**tier 3 felix sub**

see you in 10 <3

_read by vampire apologist, felix’s top_

_donator, & bootleg twitch streamer _

_at 6:17 pm_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying to write longer chapters now, so hopefully this doesn't feel like i was just dragging it on for too long (even though it really isn't that much longer)!
> 
> find me on twt as @skaterhjs ! 
> 
> kudos, comments, and feedback are always appreciated <3


	17. secret boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> username change! (in case it isn't obvious enough)
> 
> wacky waving inflatable - minho  
> angry squirrel lookin' ass - jisung

**_10:17 am_ **

**jisung <3**

good morning secret

boyfriend 

**wacky waving inflatable**

oh?

good morning secret boyfriend who

apparently was also a secret to me??

**jisung <3**

i like how you’re not

against it

**wacky waving inflatable**

oh no, i LOVE you

god that hurt to type

**jisung <3**

don’t hide your

feelings minho, i know

you love me <3

**wacky waving inflatable**

not in a million

years <3

wait before we continue 

_wacky waving inflatable changed jisung <3’s nickname to angry squirrel lookin’ ass ! _

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

why

**wacky waving inflatable**

your nickname looked too serious compared

to mine

and you looked like an angry squirrel

when you realized it was me 

who pulled you into the classroom

even an ant intimidated me more than you

at that moment

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

I CAN BE INTIMIDATING 

**wacky waving inflatable**

who lied to you???

oh also

are you gonna explain why

you called me your secret boyfriend

or are we just not gonna talk about

that ever again

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

oh right

well after you KIDNAPPED me

**wacky waving inflatable**

aggressively borrowed you*

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

hyunjin saw us by the vending machine

together and somehow concluded 

that we were in a hidden relationship 

**wacky waving inflatable**

hyunjin?

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

somewhat tall, good looking dance major

that’s also in the year below you

aka the other kid seungmin and i were

walking with

**wacky waving inflatable**

ah, him

okay continue

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

that’s all

he thought i was sneaking away to

see you or smth

don’t know why that was his first conclusion

but y’know 

**wacky waving inflatable**

did you agree that we were dating?

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

no??

i mean as far as i know we aren’t dating 

to begin with

**wacky waving inflatable**

friend zoned again </3

if you said yes we could’ve pranked them

that would've been fun

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

sorry, i got standards 

**wacky waving inflatable**

your standards are clearly WAY too high

if even my stunning looks didn’t 

woo you

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

you may be good looking 

but your ego is so big it repels me like 

smoke repels mosquitoes

**wacky waving inflatable**

all i got from that is that you think i’m good looking! 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

selective reading won’t get you anywhere minho

**wacky waving inflatable**

but it will keep my ego intact!

so i will keep doing it no matter what

you say uwu

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

UWU ?@U@) *@U)*$#)$

cursed, don’t like that 

**wacky waving inflatable**

what’s uwu the uwu matter uwu jisung?

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

cursed cursed cursed cursed 

go away

**wacky waving inflatable**

no uwu

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

i beg you to stop

please i’ll do anything

just stop

**wacky waving inflatable**

buy me a coffee from the cafe

outside the campus and i’ll stop

uwu

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

bet

**wacky waving inflatable**

wait what

**wacky waving inflatable**

jisung it’s been 25 minutes

**wacky waving inflatable**

SSDFJDLJ JISUNG

DID YOU JUST LEAVE AN ICED

COFFEE OUTSIDE MY DOOR AND THEN RAN AWAY?

HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE I LIVEJKSFKJA

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

LISTEN I TOLD YOU I WOULD

DO ANYTHING TO GET YOU TO STOP SAYING UWU

**wacky waving inflatable**

I DIDN’T THINK YOU WOULD ACTUALLY

BUY ME COFFEE THO

AND AGAIN

HOW DID YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE??

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

i asked chan lol

**wacky waving inflatable**

don’t ‘lol’ me 

you could’ve AT LEAST said hi instead

of running away???

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

minho i woke up less than an hour go

i look like shit 

**wacky waving inflatable**

but you looked good enough to go out

and buy coffee??

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

no one i know saw me 

**wacky waving inflatable**

jisung.

don’t you work at that cafe??

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

.

wait

**wacky waving inflatable**

you’re a dumbass 

come back so i can pay you back for the 

coffee

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

i’m too lazy to go back now

you don’t need to pay me back

i mean

i did buy it for you, you know 

**wacky waving inflatable**

but i feel guilty :((

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

well don’t :((

swearsies i don’t want you to pay me back

**wacky waving inflatable**

fine >:(

i’ll find a way to make it up to you anyways 

thanks for the coffee tho

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

anytime <3

if you ever say uwu again after this

i SWEAR i will deck you

**wacky waving inflatable**

suddenly that’s a little more intimidating

now that you know where i live 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

see, i told you i could be intimidating 

**wacky waving inflatable**

i’m more intimidated by the threat of bodily

harm if anything, but ok

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

shhhh let me have this win

**wacky waving inflatable**

fair enough 

also, we should hang out like normal people

sometime soon

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

what does 'hang out like normal people' even mean

**wacky waving inflatable**

like 

i invite you over to my dorm for a movie 

or something instead of me kidnapping you

or meeting accidentally 

since y’know, we’ve known each other

for a bit now 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

ohhh okay

yeah that sounds fun!! 

**wacky waving inflatable**

great :D

let’s find some time when

we’re both free later

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

sounds good 

now, if you’ll excuse me

mr. minho, i’ve to get ready for work

**wacky waving inflatable**

suddenly i need more coffee

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

DON’T YOU DARE

i got teased enough last time

**wacky waving inflatable**

fine 

think imma go back to sleep

cause i’ve got nothing today

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

lazy ass

**wacky waving inflatable**

:|

just get to work jisung 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

byeee <3

_read 10:43 am_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is lowkey plotless, i'm sorry. i'm trying to build it up somehow but i think i'm failing :0)
> 
> feedback, comments, and kudos are always appreciated!  
> find me on twt as @skaterhjs <3


	18. i do </3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (for reference in case it gets confusing)  
> OH NO, WHERE DA BRAIN GO 😱🧠⁉️ gc usernames!  
> bootleg twitch streamer - felix  
> felix's top donator - jisung  
> vampire apologist - chan  
> tier 3 felix sub - hyunjin

**OH NO, WHERE DA BRAIN GO 😱🧠⁉️**

**_3:42 pm_ **

**felix’s top donator**

hey can y’all come to our dorm

in the next, like, five seconds 

felix might pass out if you don’t 

just saying 

**tier 3 felix sub**

hi to you too i guess

**vampire apologist**

HELLO??

WHY ARE YOU TWO SO CALM ABOUT

THE POSSIBILITY OF FELIX PASSING OUT???

FELIX I BEG U

TYPE SOMETHING SO I KNOW UR OKAY

**felix’s top donator**

he’s too busy freaking out on my 

bed

i doubt he’ll answer

**vampire apologist**

THAT DOESN’T MAKE ME

FEEL ANY BETTER?>?>@<*$

**tier 3 felix sub**

okay but jisung,

why is felix freaking out in the 

first place 

**felix’s top donator**

oh yeah

apparently the guy he met at the

convenience store texted him like 

a few days ago to set up a date 

to meet and apparently they decided 

on today but felix forgot and only

remembered about 20 minutes ago and now

he’s freaking out :D

**vampire apologist**

**.**

EYE almost passed out worrying about

felix but turns out he’s just nervous cause of

a date

**tier 3 felix sub**

JISUNG YOU SHOULD’VE SAID

THAT EARLIER

i’ll be there in 5 minutes 

**vampire apologist**

when’s the date anyways

**felix’s top donator**

6 pm i think

**vampire apologist**

he has time

why’s he freaking out

**tier 3 felix sub**

chan, my sweet summer child 

**vampire apologist**

i’m 3 years older than

you

**tier 3 felix sub**

..like i was saying

felix once cried cause he

couldn’t choose between a purple shirt

and a pink shirt

he wasn’t even going anywhere important

either

he was literally just going to one of his 

afternoon classes

A FUCKING AFTERNOON CLASS

**felix’s top donator**

he’s quite literally losing his shit over

every little aspect of what he’s going to wear

i will not be surprised if he starts 

crying about not having pretty socks 

**vampire apologist**

okay i see your point

as much as i’d love to go

and help felix, i won’t be able

to make it tho :(

**felix’s top donator**

wait why :((

**vampire apologist**

i’ve a lot of work to do before monday

and i can’t afford to procrastinate anymore </3

**tier 3 felix sub**

boo :(((

**felix’s top donator**

we’ll update you in real time </3

wait someone rang the doorbell

**tier 3 felix sub**

it’s me, please open the

door

i need water

**felix’s top donator**

were you running and texting this whole

time??

how????

**tier 3 felix sub**

multitasking baby B)

**vampire apologist**

king shit 

**felix’s top donator**

fr

also tf is ‘B)’

**tier 3 felix sub**

it’s a smiley with

sunglasses B)

**felix’s top donator**

..that makes a lot more sense

than what i thought

**vampire apologist**

what did you think it was??

**felix’s top donator**

you know when you’re taking

a multiple-choice test and they list

the answers like A), B), C)

yeah that’s what i thought it was

**vampire apologist**

WHY was that your first thought 

that doesn’t have ANY correlation to what

we’re talking about

**felix’s top donator**

IDK OKAY?

my brain’s just quirky like that

<3

**vampire apologist**

i think you misspelled dysfunctional 

**felix’s top donator**

:’D 

**tier 3 felix sub**

as much as i’d like to continue

questioning jisung’s brain functionality 

i’d like for jisung to open the damn door

because i’ve been standing here for 5 minutes 

more than i need to <3 

so jisung get your ASS to the door and 

open it before i break it down

**felix’s top donator**

stop, i don’t have enough money

to replace the door 

**tier 3 felix sub**

THEN OPEN IT

**felix’s top donator**

I’M COMING

**vampire apologist**

how did you two even become 

best friends 

y’all literally can’t go 3 seconds without 

fighting 

**tier 3 felix sub**

it’s a love/hate relationship <3

**vampire apologist**

i’d like to know the logic behind this 

love/hate relationship

**tier 3 felix sub**

let me introduce you to what 

i like to call ‘insults but with love’

**felix’s top donator**

each fight increases our love

for each other and i think that’s 

just beautiful 

**tier 3 felix sub**

we out here ! 

**vampire apologist**

god you two are so weird 

i worry sometimes 

**tier 3 felix sub**

shut up

you LOVE us 

**vampire apologist**

i do </3

**felix’s top donator**

wait you actually agreed 

**vampire apologist**

of course i did 

i love you guys to the moon and back

i’d do anything for you guys <33

**tier 3 felix sub**

NOOO IM SO SAD

THAT WAS SO SOFT

**felix’s top donator**

CHAN I LOVE YOU TOO

**tier 3 felix sub**

ME THREE

**vampire apologist**

:D <3

anyways ! 

shouldn’t you guys go help felix

before he goes crazy bc of stress

**felix’s top donator**

right

we’ll update you once 

we’ve made some progress !!

**tier 3 felix sub**

bye chan! good luck w ur 

work !!

**vampire apologist**

see ya <3 

_ read by tier 3 felix sub & felix’s top _

_ donator at 4:01 pm _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got a little soft at the end, as you can tell. also can we talk about skz's hair colors in the top freestyle video?? icb we got silver jilix, purple seungmin, blond hyunho, and dark-haired 2chan in a single video :'D (and ofc, jeongin looking as good as ever with dark hair as well <3)
> 
> kudos, comments, and feedback are always appreciated!  
> find me on twt as @skaterhjs :D


	19. that is so concerning

**_6:10 pm_ **

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

MINHOO

minho minho minho 

minho MINHOO minho !!!

minhoOoOoo

minhoshdfalfdjbak

lee MINHO

MINHOIASHBAKSJ

UGH ISTG THE ONE TIME   
YOU DONT ANSWER I ACTUALLY

HAVE SOMETHING TO TALK ABOUT

**wacky waving inflatable**

yes hello

why must you spam me

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

FINALLY

hi i came here to gossip

**wacky waving inflatable**

gossip? 

go on 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

okay so

you know felix right? 

**wacky waving inflatable**

yes

you talk about him enough that i feel

like he’s MY friend now

and i’ve only talked to him like once irl

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

yeah anyways 

so, felix went to the convenience store at like

2 am a few weeks back 

and apparently he met a guy there

and the guy asked him on a date and all that cheesy stuff

**wacky waving inflatable**

what’s with you and your friends making

questionable decisions 

are you guys ok

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

minho this is some of the most 

normal shit felix has done in the past month

**wacky waving inflatable**

that is so concerning 

please continue 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

yeah ok

so the guy texted felix a few days ago and they 

set up for their date to be today

and i was kinda excited cause felix never told 

me who this guy was so i wanted to meet him

when he came to pick felix up

also felix said this guy was REALLY good looking 

so i had to see for myself 

**wacky waving inflatable**

valid 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

right? 

so yeah i helped felix get ready and everything

btw, felix looked GOOD like REAL GOOD 

10/10 would take him on a date too

**wacky waving inflatable**

that’s gay

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

okay AND 

so am i

but that’s not the point

here is where it gets good 

**wacky waving inflatable**

oh???

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

so it’s 5:57 pm

felix looks like he might die 

due to his nervousness 

and i’m just waiting for his date to come so

i can see who it is 

a few minutes later, we hear a knock 

at our door

and i just about sprint to the door 

and open it looking all intimidating like 

**wacky waving inflatable**

i’ve said it multiple times and i’ll

say it again

you are NOT intimidating 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

THAT’S BECAUSE YOU KNOW ME

i thought that since felix’s date probably didn’t 

know me i’d be a little intimidating at LEAST

but BOY, was i wrong

**wacky waving inflatable**

were they not intimidated?

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

even better,

or worse idk

i DO know felix’s date apparently 

**wacky waving inflatable**

OH??

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

YES

so i open the door trying to look 

intimidating bc why not but immediately drop the

act because freaking CHANGBIN is standing there

**wacky waving inflatable**

WAIT 

CHANGBIN??? AS IN

SEO CHANGBIN?? AS IN MY

BESTEST FRIEND??

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

YESSIR, THE SEO CHANGBIN

i was confused cause like changbin and 

i aren’t all that close and he never

came over to my dorm so i’m like 

oh hey changbin what are you doing here :D??

and he looked like he saw a ghost 

so now i’m a little concerned 

and he goes ‘oh hey jisung..does..um..

d-does felix..live here?’

**wacky waving inflatable**

DID HE ACTUALLY STUTTER

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

HE DID 

he looked so scared, the poor boy 

i almost laughed 

ANYWAYS 

so i’m just like uh yeah?? but why would changbin

want to know if felix lives here i mean

i didn’t even know they knew each other 

AND THEN I REALIZED 

CHANGBIN IS FELIX’S DATE!!!

**wacky waving inflatable**

the PLOT TWIST 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

i was shocked, to say the least

i was just like waIT so you’re felix’s 

date?? and changbin nodded and i just kinda 

lost my shit but got stopped by felix who just 

pushed me back inside and left with changbin

a little rude, if you ask me

**wacky waving inflatable**

that explains why changbin was so stressed 

out about whether his hair looked 

better with gel or without gel 

i will never let the fact that he stuttered go

thank you for this information

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

anytime :D

changbin and felix might 

become A Thing soon 

so that should be fun

**wacky waving inflatable**

omg we should go on double dates with them

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

we’re not dating tho??

**wacky waving inflatable**

we could change that ;^)

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

disgusting, No Thank You

**wacky waving inflatable**

you’ll fall for me someday <3

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

that is one thing i’ll never do <3

but anyways 

wyd 

**wacky waving inflatable**

very good transition in between topics 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

i try my best 

**wacky waving inflatable**

sure thing bud 

i’m just watching youtube on my bed 

why?

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

entertain me 

i’m bored 

**wacky waving inflatable**

do you, perchance,

have a window in your dorm

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

..yes??

**wacky waving inflatable**

okay

it’s settled

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

????

**wacky waving inflatable**

i’m breaking into your dorm

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

?????

i can literally just open the door for you??

you don't know where i live either???

**wacky waving inflatable**

dw i asked chan a few days back because i think

it's only fair that i know where you live 

since you now know where i live

so!

I Am Breaking Into Your Dorm 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

minho don’t 

minho?? 

minho.

istg if you don’t answer soon

MINHOO

_ delivered at 6:37 pm _

**_6:49 pm_ **

**wacky waving inflatable**

can you open your window before 

i fall and break my leg or something 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

MINHO OH MY GOD    
HOW DID YOU EVEN GET UP HERE

**wacky waving inflatable**

OPEN THE WINDOW

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

I FUCKING HATE YOUDHSKJFAF

_ delivered at 6:54 pm _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, i'm having lots of inspiration lately so here's another chapter for today (i posted the last one at like 1 am so asjhfs) :D i even started a small jilix fic which i may or may not publish /eventually/, but fear not, i'm committed to finishing this fic so my main focus will be this one <3
> 
> kudos, comments, and feedback are very much appreciated <3  
> find me on twt as @skaterhjs :DD !


	20. interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (in case it's not clear <3)  
> flaMINgo - minho  
> trash bin - changbin

**_12:03 am_ **

**trash bin**

are you dumb or are you

stupid 

**flaMINgo**

yes

why are you attacking me 

now 

**trash bin**

bc you’re dumb 

**flaMINgo**

i thought we all already knew that 

**trash bin**

i too, thought i knew your stupidity 

level, but i was proven wrong

**flaMINgo**

now you’re just being cryptic 

can you at least tell me what i did 

i don’t appreciate the random slander

**trash bin**

what were you doing in jisung’s

and felix’s dorm earlier 

**flaMINgo**

oh

i was just hanging out with jisung

why does that make me stupid 

**trash bin**

why didn’t i know you two were

close </3

**flaMINgo**

i think the fact that i didn’t know you had

a whole ass DATE with felix is more concerning

don’t you agree?

**trash bin**

…

okay maybe i deserved that 

**flaMINgo**

maybe?

**trash bin**

. i deserved that 

**flaMINgo**

damn right you did

anywho

what does hanging out with jisung

have to do with me being stupid 

**trash bin**

imagine this;

felix and i are walking back to his dorm

after our date because i wanted to drop him off

suddenly, he points out his dorm’s window and we both

watch as the window opens

**flaMINgo**

i'm shaking why does this sound so much like a 

fanfic

**trash bin**

:|

anyways

now, we both think it’s jisung who probably saw us but

suddenly felix frowns and he’s like that is NOT jisung

and i thought he was just confused but he told me to

look at the person’s figure, and then i also realized that 

whoever was at the window was, in fact, not jisung

felix then drags me a little to the side so the person won't see us

we thought whoever was at the window was just looking out

but then we see them go THROUGH the window, 

onto the tree outside the window, then proceed to climb 

down the tree, and finally, walk off to another

dorm building like nothing happened 

**flaMINgo**

..i don’t think i like 

where this story is going

**trash bin**

shh don’t interrupt 

naturally, felix got worried for

jisung’s well being because why the 

FUCK would anyone leave through the window

like that, it was sketchy as shit

so we both rush to felix’s dorm and he just

bursts through the dorm looking 

for jisung to make sure he’s okay

but we just find jisung chilling on his bed, watching some 

youtube like nothing happened 

and felix’s all like ‘omgjisungimsogladyoureokay

ithoughtsomethingbadhappenedtoyou’ and jisung 

just stared at us all like ‘why wouldn’t i be okay’

and then we explain what we saw and jisung just STARES

again and goes ‘oh. that was minho’ 

and for a second

for a SPLIT second

i was convinced it wasn’t you, bc

you can’t possibly be that stupid right?

WRONG 

turns out it WAS you

so now, i've come to you to ask just

why the hell did you jump out of their

window?

**flaMINgo**

:^)

i actually have a totally reasonable

explanation for that

**trash bin**

enlighten me then

**flaMINgo**

so

jisung was bored without felix

and you weren’t answering my texts

so i just decided to break into his dorm 

so we could hang out since we were both

bored

and i just left from where i came from 

that’s all

**trash bin**

okay but if you were already inside

the dorm then why didn’t you just

leave through the front door?

**flaMINgo**

well where’s the fun in that?

**trash bin**

:|

you and jisung are so

alike, it’s a bit scary 

**flaMINgo**

that’s a lie

we aren’t THAT similar 

**trash bin**

well maybe not in most aspects

but you both lack brain

cells

a lot of them, to be specific

**flaMINgo**

hEY ARE YOU CALLING   
JISUNG DUMB

**trash bin**

and if i am, Then What 

**flaMINgo**

sleep with your eyes open tonight, changbin

**trash bin**

OH?

but can we talk about the

way you’re mad over me calling

jisung dumb but not about me

calling YOU dumb?

**flaMINgo**

..

no we can Not

**trash bin**

interesting.

**flaMINgo**

i have chosen to ignore

that

but

how was your date?

**trash bin**

it was awesome 

felix is like a ray of sunshine

y’know?

and his voice,, madness

**flaMINgo**

whipped

**trash bin**

and What If I Am

**flaMINgo**

hey, no hate here man

i’m happy for you or whatever

**trash bin**

adding ‘or whatever’ to what

you’re saying doesn't hide your

emotions as well as you think it does

minho

**flaMINgo**

let me be, this is how

i cope with MY emotions

but fr, i am happy for you

get yourself a mans !!

but i swear, if felix EVER hurts

you in any way,,, It’s On Sight 

**trash bin**

calm down bud 

we’re not even a thing yet 

**flaMINgo**

okay AND 

if someone hurts you, i’ll

floor them!!

idc if they’re some rando on the 

street or someone important

**trash bin**

you really took the phrase

be gay, do crimes to heart, huh? 

**flaMINgo**

a clownboy says yeehonk

**trash bin**

??????

that..literally has nothing to do

with what i said..we??

**flaMINgo**

yeehonk

**trash bin**

:D ???

i really wonder what goes

on in your head sometimes 

**flaMINgo**

don’t question me

question jisung

**trash bin**

how does jisung tie

in to any of this 

**flaMINgo**

he just texted 

me ‘a clownboy (half clown, half cowboy)

says yeehonk’ with

no context or anything

now he’s leaving me on delivered

and i’m genuinely wondering 

what that boy is on 

**trash bin**

some type of caffeinated drink, 

most likely 

**flaMINgo**

how do you know 

**trash bin**

it’s peak college kid culture

how do YOU not know 

**flaMINgo**

on second thought, you’re right 

forgive me for my ignorance, oh, great sir

**trash bin**

you shall be forgiven for your mistakes,

dear boy

**flaMINgo**

thank you for your kindness <3

**trash bin**

of course <3

**flaMINgo**

wait a sec

why did you decide 

to text me about this so late tho

that happened HOURS ago 

**trash bin**

i wanted to scold you earlier 

but i forgot and instead started

watching youtube 

i only remembered because i watched a

video about this guy talking about

how stupid his friends are

reminded me of you <3

**flaMINgo**

omg do you think about me that

much <3

**trash bin**

.

how do you always manage to 

twist my words

**flaMINgo**

it’s a talent i like to call

'ignoring the haters'

**trash bin**

that’s a lie 

if you were ignoring the haters you would ignore me

i’m the #1 minho hater

**flaMINgo**

is this?? betrayal??

**trash bin**

love you <3

**flaMINgo**

disgusting 

love you too 

**trash bin**

<3 

we should probably head to sleep

now 

it’s late 

**flaMINgo**

okay mom 

**trash bin**

you’re annoying 

**flaMINgo**

oh, i’m aware :D

**trash bin**

sigh

night, minho

**flaMINgo**

good night !! 

i hope you dream of me <3

**trash bin**

oh i certainly will

i’ll dream of running you

over with my car <3

**flaMINgo**

MEAN BITCH 

i’m leaving, i don’t wanna 

talk to you anymore 

**trash bin**

a win for me! 

**flaMINgo**

hEY

_ read at 1:30 am _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fanfic is a shit show i'm strangely proud and fond of, i think that's quite beautiful <3 i don't have much to say for this chapter but thank you for all the kudos and comments!! they mean lots to me <3 
> 
> kudos, comment, and feedback are always appreciated !!  
> find me on twt as @skaterhjs <3


	21. cuddles?

**_4:09 am_ **

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

i just

i just watched a video of a 

dog trying to pet her owner back

she’s the goodest girl i’ve ever seen i’m

gonna cry

**_4:35 am_ **

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

updat e i catn stopp cryigns

**_8:17 am_ **

**wacky waving inflatable**

holy shit jisung 

what goes on

don’t you have class today??

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

yse

i mean

yes :D

**wacky waving inflatable**

HOW are you alive right now 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

after a certain point sleeping seems useless,

you know?

this is my way of telling you i have not 

slept a wink 

**wacky waving inflatable**

(@*^$( $^(*@&%

you can NOT go to class like this

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

too late 

i’m already standing by my locker

**wacky waving inflatable**

i can’t believe you chose to not 

sleep while being fully aware 

of the fact that you had classes early in the morning 

i beg you to sleep after classes 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

the next time i pass out is purely up to

the gods 

**wacky waving inflatable**

JISUNG 

sleep later 

please?

for me :( ?

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

ffu;ck 

not the frown

**wacky waving inflatable**

:(

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

:((

no promises but i can TRY

**wacky waving inflatable**

YES THANK YOU

can’t believe i convinced you with just

a frown

my power !

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

don’t inflate ur own ego

**wacky waving inflatable**

you’re telling me if one of your

other friends asked you to sleep you

would?

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

maybe not if it was chan or hyunjin

but felix and seungmin? yeah. 

**wacky waving inflatable**

seungmin? 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

one time i came into class with a killer

headache and seungmin told me that if i

didn’t go to the infirmary to get some ibuprofen

or something he’d physically shove pills

down my throat 

safe to say i’ve never gone to the infirmary faster

and felix would literally cry if i don’t rest well

when he tells me to

my emotional stability isn’t ready to handle felix crying

**wacky waving inflatable**

fair enough

but do sleep for me 

or else

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

or else? 

**wacky waving inflatable**

i uh

i’ll cuddle you until you 

sleep >:(

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

JKDHTR#WIUGD&

**wacky waving inflatable**

you good??

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

hi this is hyunjin

jisung dropped his phone and i happen

to have quick reflexes so here we are

jisung’s a very good cuddler btw

10/10 would recommend

he falls asleep quicker when someone’s near

him

so works out perfectly 

**wacky waving inflatable**

bless you for giving me this information

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

anytime !!

jisung will positively kill me for 

encouraging you so i’m glad you appreciate

my sacrifice

**wacky waving inflatable**

thank you, brave soldier

i will never forget your kindness 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

you’re very welcomed

looks like jisung realized what i’m doing

gotta blast! it was nice talking to you tho

**wacky waving inflatable**

feeling’s mutual :)

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

HYUNJIN JUST !&@*!&@#$

**wacky waving inflatable**

i’m guessing you’re jisung?

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

sadly

**wacky waving inflatable**

so

cuddles?

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

wait

WAIT 

are you serious

**wacky waving inflatable**

of course 

i have to verify how much of a good

cuddler you actually are now that

hyunjin said you were 10/10

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

i mean

not to be cocky or anything 

but i DO give some hella good cuddles 

**wacky waving inflatable**

it’s settled

i’m breaking into your dorm to cuddle 

you

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

don’t break in through the window

again, i beg 

felix almost broke down our door

cause he thought you robbed our

dorm or something 

**wacky waving inflatable**

fine

i will break into your dorm RESPECTFULLY

and through the door in order to cuddle you

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

thank you, that’s much better

**wacky waving inflatable**

:D

okay but i gotta get ready for class

i’d rather avoid making my professor mad

for showing up late 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

responsible king shit

**wacky waving inflatable**

word!

see you after class then ;)?

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

……

i’m gonna lock my door JUST because

you used ‘;)’ again

**wacky waving inflatable**

SDHG CHOKE

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

<3

_ read 8:40 am _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...minsung cuddling next chapter anyone? i feel like writing some tooth-rotting fluff bc i highkey miss minsung..haha jk...unless?
> 
> kudos, comments, and feedback are always appreciated!  
> find me on twt as @skaterhjs :D


	22. in this economy?

jisung was always up for a good cuddling session - that much was a given. 

truth to be told, jisung was a sucker for pretty much any type of skinship. there was just something so _comforting_ about being held or holding someone; he really couldn’t be blamed for liking the feeling of another person’s warmth. but regardless of how willing jisung was to cuddle someone, he definitely wasn’t mentally ready to cuddle with _minho_. the exact reason of why he was freaking out was still unbeknownst to him, but he was sure it was somehow related to the other’s flirty nature. 

minho’s and jisung’s friendship was special in a way, they became part of each other’s daily life rather quickly, but subtly enough for both of them to be rather oblivious of it happening. jisung seemed to be the first one to realize this, but he didn’t take it as if it were bad news. he thought of minho as a good friend so far, plus, it was nice to get a break from his other friends from time to time. jisung adored them, he really did, but after years and years of hanging around the same three people _only_ , he couldn’t help but crave something different at times. the only problem - if you could even call it that - jisung had with meeting minho outside of text was the way minho was so unapologetically _kind_. 

jisung had encountered many kind-hearted people in his short life, the existence of his current friends being enough proof of so. but with minho, it was different. it had been mere hours after their initial meeting and minho had already complimented jisung _at least_ thrice, needless to mention that the two had been complete strangers at this point. what made jisung feel even more helpless was the fact that he believed that minho actually thought of him as that talented boy he claimed jisung to be. if jisung hadn’t met minho in real life twice before, he would bet that the boy wouldn’t compliment him nearly as much as he did over text. but alas, that was tragically not the case as minho appeared to be even _worse_ in real life, compliments flowing out of him like it was nothing. if minho had managed to make jisung all shy and red-cheeked in open places like a cafe and school, jisung could only imagine how flustered he was about to get once they were alone.

they hadn’t agreed on a time to meet or anything of the kind, which meant jisung would just have to wait around for minho to show up. it was in times like this that jisung was glad for felix and his extroverted nature that kept him away from the dorm until it was almost dark out. jisung wasn’t aware of when minho’s classes ended or when he would be able to head over to his dorm, but he could only hope that it would be soon after his own classes came to an end - he wouldn’t allow himself to willingly admit it but he knew he was _really_ looking forward to some good and wholesome cuddles (and also to seeing minho but he chose to ignore that). 

jisung waltzed into his dorm at around 4:25 pm, bolting on to his bed almost as soon as he set foot inside the room. he had yet to receive any indication of when minho was showing up but he wasn’t _too_ worried about that, confident that the other wouldn’t leave him hanging just like that. 

luckily for jisung, this proved to be true as after a mere 35 minutes, he became aware of someone knocking at his door. jisung raced to reach the door - almost slipping in the midst of his own excitement - and halting only when he was face to face with the still-closed wooden door. he fixed his hair that was now in a disarray before opening the door with a smile, greeting an equally bright minho. jisung didn’t see any bag hanging off minho’s shoulder so he guessed he had gone to his own dorm before coming to his, something that could also explain why his hair appeared to be slightly damp.

minho seemed to read jisung’s mind as he trailed to where jisung was looking, a small chuckle escaping his lips. “i had dance last period, you can probably imagine how sweaty i was after the class ended, thought you’d appreciate it if i showered before showing up. can i come in?”

“how considerate of you.” jisung said in mock awe, moving aside as he spoke in order for minho to come in. he shut the door behind him and stood there for a second, thinking about how to proceed. he hadn’t really thought about how they would get into the whole cuddling thing, but for now, he would settle for just making conversation. 

minho slid off his shoes before analyzing the room in front of him. it wasn’t too different from his, maybe a little bigger due to it being made for two people, but aside from that it had the exact same layout. he instantly figured out which side of the room belonged to who, something he personally took pride in. he concluded that jisung’s side of the room was the one containing a bed covered with a blue blanket, the desk in front of it being a dead give away as it was littered with various sheets of paper that he could only guess contained something or other about music and lyrics. 

“i honestly expected your dorm to be completely different from my own,” minho said, turning to look at jisung as he waited for some sort of indication on what they were gonna do. “guess i forgot our dorms were both built by the same school.” 

jisung headed over to his bed and sat on it, chuckling a little at minho’s words. “to be fair, it does feel like stepping in to a whole different world when you enter someone’s dorm for the first time.” minho nodded at this, but spoke no more, silence settling itself over the two boys rather quickly.

_this_ , was exactly what jisung had feared since the beginning. although minho had been exposed to jisung’s loud side since the very beginning due to the circumstances in which they had met, jisung wasn’t used to speaking with real-life minho. given the fact that they had only talked face to face a couple of times, jisung had anticipated for some awkwardness to be present, but he had hoped that speaking daily through text would help in avoiding the aforementioned awkwardness. it seemed like jisung had also miscalculated this. 

“so. cuddles?” 

jisung was taken by surprise by the other’s voice, only managing to nod dumbly before regaining his posture, patting the bed as if inviting minho to sit on it. “how - god this makes me sound _and_ feel dumb - how do we do this?”

minho chuckled at the other’s sheepishness before making his way over. he shrugged his shoulders before sitting near jisung, the small bed dipping under his weight. “dunno, when does cuddling become natural when you’re with your friends?”

“usually when we’re watching movies, i guess. we’re usually too focused on what we’re watching to even noticed ourselves moving around. by the end of the movie we’re all tangled up with each other.” jisung said, chuckling a little at all the memories he had from watching all-too-many movies with his friends. 

“let’s watch a movie then, bring your laptop and we can pick.” jisung nodded in agreement, content enough with the idea. he quickly made his way off the bed and sauntered over to where he threw his bag, retracting his laptop from where it was buried along with his other school supplies. 

he returned to the bed with the laptop now open in his arms. he quickly opened his go to movies website and began browsing, minho occasionally peeking over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. much to their dismay, both were equally as indecisive, still finding themselves unable to pick a movie even after browsing for a total of 15 minutes. jisung declared the situation a lost cause and made the executive decision of playing _shrek_. it was a movie that jisung knew by heart at this point, but he’d much rather rewatch the movie for the thousandth time than to spend another 15 minutes looking for a movie they could both agree on. 

jisung set the laptop in front of them before awkwardly lingering on the edge of the bed, the spot in which he had been sitting in since he returned with the computer. minho had settled himself against the headboard of the bed as the opening credits began rolling on the screen. minho watched jisung as he stayed in place but said nothing, expecting the younger to make a move at some point. it had been _his_ idea to watch a movie in order to make cuddling less awkward, after all. but despite minho’s reasoning, it became evident that jisung had no plans on moving from the spot, and if allowed to, would probably watch the whole movie in that exact spot. minho could only shake his head as he reached for jisung’s shoulders, softly pulling him back until his back hit minho’s chest. 

“don’t be so tense, i did come here to cuddle you, you know.” jisung could’ve slapped himself right then and there, feeling stupid now that minho had needed to point out the obvious. 

jisung silently nodded and tried to adjust himself against minho, finally finding a comfortable position after a few seconds of shifting around. despite minho’s previous attempt at getting jisung to ease up, jisung still couldn’t get himself to just _relax_. he didn’t know why he was finding it so hard to do, he had cuddled with people he barely knew before, so why couldn’t he when it was minho, someone he’d known for well over a month? he sighed quietly as he tried to get rid of the awkward tension he held within himself. at this point, minho had caught on to what jisung was thinking, taking it upon himself to try and salvage the situation.

“you know,” minho began, subtly snaking his arms around jisung as if to keep him in place. “i’ve never watched shrek before, all i know about any the movies is that he’s an ogre that people find attractive for absolutely no reason, or so the internet tells me.”

jisung could only gasp dramatically at the revelation, his once anxious expression replaced by a scowl. “in this economy? what have you been doing the past twenty-two years of your life!?” 

jisung could feel the other shake behind him as he laughed, a small smile grazing his own lips. “don’t know, it just never looked that appealing to me. does that make me weird?”

“weird? it makes you super fucking _unnatural_ broski.” 

“it’s just a movie!”

“yeah, the movie that shaped the _century_!” 

minho rolled his eyes at jisung’s antics, finding the way jisung defended the movie amusing. “tell you what, let’s do this. let’s watch the movie and when we finish it i’ll tell you my honest opinion of the movie and we’ll see if it’s as good as you say it is. sounds good?” 

jisung nodded excitedly, leaning towards the computer and raising the volume at which the movie was playing. he momentarily turned back to look at minho, smirking as he did so. “oh you’re on! get ready to witness a masterpiece.” 

minho laughed again and pulled jisung towards him, returning them to their previous position. “last time i checked, we were watching shrek, not the bee movie.” 

“oh, come on!” jisung half-shouted, clearly outraged. “you’ve watched the bee movie but not shrek? i call blasphemy.” 

minho heaved out a sigh before patting jisung’s head as an act of pity. “let’s just watch the movie before you have an aneurysm over me not watching shrek before.” 

* * *

it was only when they were halfway through the movie that minho noticed that jisung had been right about cuddling and movies. as jisung seemed too focused on the movie to notice minho’s gaze wandering over to him, the older of the two took the liberty to analyze their current position. jisung had somehow managed to move in between minho’s legs, tangling their limbs in the process. the back of jisung’s head now rested against minho’s right shoulder, his head tilted slightly as he watched the movie. minho’s hands remained resting over the younger’s stomach, which jisung would playfully pat in especially uneventful parts of the movie. 

minho thought it was safe to say that, yes, they were now fully cuddling with each other. it was an extremely nice feeling, and that, minho had to admit. everything from the way jisung molded into minho to how he would lay his hand on top of minho’s from time to time, made the atmosphere even more serene and minho felt a wave of appreciation for jisung wash over him as he watched the way jisung’s chest shook whenever he chuckled at something from the movie. minho had to give hyunjin credit, he wasn’t lying when he said jisung was good at cuddling. 

“listen, i’m not even looking at you but i can _feel_ you’re not paying attention to the movie.” jisung suddenly spoke up while never breaking the intense eye contact he had with the screen. 

minho only hummed while playing with jisung’s hands, comparing them to his own. “guess shrek isn’t that much of an interesting movie as you made it out to be.” 

jisung watched minho’s hands move against his own, thankful that minho couldn't fully see his face as a light blush began spreading across his face. minho’s hands felt rough against jisung’s own but that was something he could easily look over, choosing to focus on how minho had now intertwined their fingers. it was only a friendly gesture, jisung was aware of so, but he couldn’t stop his thoughts from wandering and suddenly he was all too aware of how _perfectly_ their hands fit together. it was right about then when jisung decided to ignore his thoughts on the matter, turning back to argue against minho’s previous statement. 

“you just have -” jisung paused, his statement cut short as a yawn slipped past his lips. “bad taste.” 

minho chuckled and raised an eyebrow at jisung, the movie still playing in the background with neither of the boys really paying attention to it. “are you tired?” 

jisung nodded sheepishly, his bangs falling onto his eyes due to the motion. “a bit, yeah. not sleeping for more than 24 hours and a full day of school isn’t the best combination, you know?” 

“i mean, it’s not like i’ve told you to sleep multiple times already.” minho shook his head and shifted from his spot, moving away from the wall and creating a small gap between himself and the wall. “why don’t you sleep now? cuddling until you sleep is still part of my mission, plus you’ve already seen this movie right? you won’t be missing out on much.” 

jisung was quick to deny the offer, shaking his head vigorously. “but i want _you_ to watch the movie! if i sleep, how will i make sure you watch the whole thing?” 

“jisung i swear i’ll watch the movie, the whole thing.” 

“swearsies?” 

“swearsies, now sleep.”

jisung pouted a little, acting like an angry child who just got told it was time for bed. he didn’t _want_ to sleep, the movie was always entertaining no matter how many times he’d seen it before and cuddling with minho just made everything better. yet, he did have to recognize that he was extremely tired, and had been since he left for school in the morning. he really wouldn’t lose anything by sleeping, and minho had said that he’d still cuddle him while he slept so maybe it wasn’t all _that_ bad of an idea. 

he decided to give sleeping a go, moving from his spot in between minho’s legs and on to the slot between minho and the wall. he heard minho shift beside him, followed by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around jisung’s waist loosely. jisung sighed contently as he now faced the wall, minho holding him in a lazy back hug. 

“i hope you know it’s your fault if i kick you while i’m asleep.” jisung mumbled, his eyes drooping slightly as his lack of sleep caught up to him. minho only laughed and patted jisung’s hair, turning away from the screen and looking down at jisung. 

“whatever you say, mr. ‘sleeping is useless after a certain point’’

“stop attacking me, i’m trying to sleep.” 

minho, once again, rolled his eyes at jisung’s antics and turned his attention back to the movie, leaving jisung to sleep. surprisingly, jisung found it extremely easy to sleep at that moment, the warmth provided by minho only encouraging him to sleep more. he unconsciously snuggled back into minho, trying to get as much warmth as he could. minho was a little taken aback by the action, but welcomed it nonetheless, adjusting his grip on the other and pulling him closer. 

staying true to his word, minho paid attention to the rest of the movie, knowing that he would feel guilty if he didn’t do so after telling jisung that he would. minho was aware that jisung held power over him, at least to some extent. just like any for any of his other friends, minho had a soft spot for jisung, and he didn’t really try and hide it. what he _did_ try and hide was the fact that his soft spot for jisung only seemed to be growing more and more as he got to know the boy even better. it had gotten to the point that he had even begun to think that jisung’s clumsiness was _cute_ , and that was something he was worried about. 

it wasn’t that minho was scared of having a crush - his past crushes would usually disappear after a couple of weeks at the most, anyways. but having a crush on someone you consider a _friend_ , was a whole new thing. minho was sure he was not ready for something like that. 

minho unconsciously looked down at the sleeping jisung in his arms, admiring his features for a few minutes. jisung was good looking, that minho would never deny. his facial features all seemed to be delicately constructed with no sharp edges in sight. his hair was messy due to him laying down but it only seemed to add to the softness of his look, not to mention how utterly adorable he looked whenever his hair fell over his eyes as he moved. and even though minho and jisung really didn’t have that much of a height difference, jisung’s frame was smaller, which minho found to be rather charming as jisung fit perfectly in between his arms. 

minho tore his eyes away from jisung as more thoughts about him began clouding his mind. he wouldn’t allow himself to think of jisung like that, mostly for the betterment of their friendship and for his own sanity. he turned back to the movie, which seemed to be coming to an end. he decided to focus all his attention on watching the last 20 minutes of the movie, owing it to the sleeping male in his arms. it wasn’t like he could do much in the position he was in anyways, moving would probably wake jisung up and that was definitely something minho didn’t wanna do. 

by the end of the movie, minho concluded that, while it wasn’t necessarily a masterpiece, shrek was humourous enough for his liking. he was somewhat proud of himself for getting around to watching the movie; he could finally understand the jokes behind it. he was aware that he had only watched the first movie out of many, but hey, he had at least watched the first one now, that should count as something. 

it wasn’t extremely late yet, the clock indicating it was only around 7 pm, but minho thought it would be a good time to go back to his room. jisung was still sleeping soundly then, which made minho hesitate a little as he remembered that in order to leave, he would need to take his arm away from its place, which was currently under jisung. minho moved around for a little before finally attempting to remove his arms, something that proved to be easier than he thought as jisung didn’t even budge when minho accidentally pushed him as he retrieved his arm.

minho stood up and stretch his limbs with a light groan, some of his bones cracking due to the lack of movement. he debated whether or not he should wake jisung up to say goodbye, deciding against it in the end as the other looked remarkably peaceful while sleeping and minho couldn’t bring himself to break his peacefulness. he quietly closed jisung’s laptop while walking towards his desk, placing it down on the table so it wouldn’t bother jisung while he slept. minho walked back to the bed and pulled the blanket on which they had previously been laying on from under jisung, covering the smaller boy with it since he no longer had minho next to him to cuddle with. finally, he turned the small night light jisung had placed on his bedside table on and turned the bright lights in the room off, leaving jisung to sleep peacefully. 

minho smiled fondly at jisung one last time before making way to the door and slipping his shoes on, exiting the dorm with nothing on his mind but the image of a sleeping jisung cuddling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is definitely not one of my proudest works but anyways <3 i got a MAJOR writers block while writing this so i'm sorry if this isn't nearly as fluffy as i promised it to be (not to mention that it's currently 2 am and i JUST finished writing this so the last few paragraphs are probably shit).
> 
> kudos, comments, and feedback are always appreciated <3  
> find me on twt as @skaterhjs ;D


	23. crying in the middle of a cafeteria

**_12:09 pm_ **

**disquieted dancer**

can you believe we live in a time 

where crying in the middle of a cafeteria 

while eating a stale sandwich is socially

acceptable 

**kangaroo headass**

that’s slightly concerning 

but yeah i’ll buy that 

**disquieted dancer**

glad you agree 

anyways 

hi i’m crying in the middle of a cafeteria

while eating a stale sandwich 

**kangaroo headass**

i should’ve seen it coming 

but why are you crying now 

**disquieted dancer**

you make it sound like i cry a lot 

**kangaroo headass**

well

don’t you?

**disquieted dancer**

no??

chan i hope you know that most

of the times i say i’m crying 

i actually mean that i’m on the verge 

of a breakdown 

**kangaroo headass**

minho .

that sounds even worse what the fuck

**disquieted dancer**

dw i usually just vibe before 

having a breakdown so i’m good

**kangaroo headass**

..

how do you manage to always make things 

worse

**disquieted dancer**

ANYWAYS

don’t you wanna hear why i’m crying

**kangaroo headass**

do i have a choice?

**disquieted dancer**

no

**kangaroo headass**

shoot 

**disquieted dancer**

:))

you ever see something that’s 

small and cute and you just kinda wanna

cry bc it’s just SO cute and you just don’t 

know how to f e e l ?

**kangaroo headass**

that is so oddly specific oh my god

but yes, i understand that 

**disquieted dancer**

yeah so basically that’s why i’m

crying 

**kangaroo headass**

wait but what did you see

i wanna cry with you

**disquieted dancer**

jisung .

**kangaroo headass**

huh

my name’s chan??

wait

oh

OHHH 

okay, i see

**disquieted dancer**

i feel like i just witnessed your

brain shut off and then turn on

again

**kangaroo headass**

i mean, that’s pretty accurate 

but let me get this straight 

you’re crying bc of jisung?

**disquieted dancer**

y

yes 

**kangaroo headass**

whipped 

**disquieted dancer**

stfu i’m not whipped 

i just think he’s cute and small

an that makes me cry

**kangaroo headass**

again, whipped 

**disquieted dancer**

:|

okay maybe a little 

but only a LITTLE BIT

**kangaroo headass**

he admits it!!

but you’re not wrong, jisung is tiny 

and can be pretty cute whenever he isn’t

trying to commit some sort of crime 

**disquieted dancer**

i will disregard the comment about commiting 

crimes bc i’m feeling soft rn 

let me tell you why /exactly/ i’m crying :D

**kangaroo headass**

word okay

**disquieted dancer**

okay so like maybe i cuddled with jisung

like a few days ago

don’t ask how or why cause i’m not really sure

how it happened either but y’know 

and it was nice, like REALLY nice 

gr8 cuddles, 11/10 would recommend

but it didn’t hit me until afterwards 

**kangaroo headass**

what didn’t hit you?

**disquieted dancer**

the FEELINGS 

i was all good and dandy until

i sat down and r e a l l y thought about 

jisung’s mannerisms while we cuddled 

and just thinking about it makes me 

wanna CRY

he hugs stuff while he sleeps, /i/ was stuff when

we cuddled 

YOU SHOULD’VE SEEN HIM

he kept trying to get closer to me once

he fell asleep and i’m just *^&*!(*&!^

i can’t do this shit, i really can’t 

**kangaroo headass**

you two cuddling sounds so

cute it’s disgusting

**disquieted dancer**

that’s a bit rude 

**kangaroo headass**

whatever

but wait

do you, perhaps, have a crush

on mr. han jisung?

**disquieted dancer**

hahahahahahaha 

no

**kangaroo headass**

(*&^*$&$^&*(

how’re you gonna say all that stuff

about jisung and then proceed to say

you don’t have a crush on him

Make It Make Sense 

**disquieted dancer**

a man can appreciate another

man’s cuteness without romantic

feelings being involved CHAN

i’m not that dense when it comes

to feelings

**kangaroo headass**

that’s a complete lie 

i’ve never met anyone as dense as 

you and trust me, i know a LOT of people

**disquieted dancer**

lies lies lies lies lies 

**kangaroo headass**

denying it only makes you look

dumb sweetie <3

**disquieted dancer**

if you don’t shut up

i might commit a crime myself <3

**kangaroo headass**

yikes okay 

**disquieted dancer**

:^)

the moral of the story IS

i want to protect jisung from all

the harm in this world even though

i am well aware that he’s a grown man

but who cares, good FUCKING night

**kangaroo headass**

it’s noon?? 

**disquieted dancer**

STOP i’m trying to be dramatic 

**kangaroo headass**

oh 

my bad, please continue

**disquieted dancer**

i can’t anymore bc you 

ruined the moment >:( 

**kangaroo headass**

hey now, don’t be mean to me 

i AM one of jisung’s closest friends remember? 

how would you feel if i told him everything you

just said HUH

**disquieted dancer**

Do It Coward

i have nothing else to lose 

**kangaroo headass**

glad to hear

i’m sure you wouldn’t mind 

if i send jisung a few screenshots, right?

**disquieted dancer**

wait no chan i was joking

chan?

chan please

cha n

chhan ple;easse i be g yo uu 

**kangaroo headass**

i have decided to spare you

but ONLY because jisung is leaving me

on delivered bc he’s still mad at

me for beating him in smash bros 

**disquieted dancer**

deserve!

wait does he like playing games?

**kangaroo headass**

i guess, he’s not like crazy

about them or anything but he’d

probably say yes if you asked him

to play games with you

**disquieted dancer**

oo okay

i’ll ask him to play games

with me later

**kangaroo headass**

i think it’s funny how you

still ask him to hangout 

like you know you could show up

unannounced and he would still say yes

right?

**disquieted dancer**

chan i’ve broken into his 

dorm before, but i have MANNERS

so i’ll ask <3

**kangaroo headass**

you broke into his dorm??

**disquieted dancer**

did he not tell you

**kangaroo headass**

NO??

**disquieted dancer**

oh

well

that happened :D 

it was fun

**kangaroo headass**

wait isn’t jisungs dorm like

on the third floor of his building 

**disquieted dancer**

yes but everything’s possible 

if you try hard enough 

aka i climbed a tree and broke 

in through the window 

**kangaroo headass**

)*&@)$(@ 

how did you not die 

**disquieted dancer**

i almost did

almost!!

i slipped when climbing through the

window and i thought i’d fall

all the way down for SURE

but that obviously didn’t happen

so it’s all good

**kangaroo headass**

you have a strange definition

of good

**disquieted dancer**

STOP JUDGING

we can’t all be responsible adults </3 

**kangaroo headass**

i noticed :0)

**disquieted dancer**

tf is :0) 

**kangaroo headass**

it’s a clown

aka you

**disquieted dancer**

BITCH

y’know what i’m leaving

i don’t wanna talk to your salty

ass anymore 

**kangaroo headass**

coward

**disquieted dancer**

fuck you

but fr i’ve to go

i still have classes to go to 

**kangaroo headass**

you could always skip them!

**disquieted dancer**

are you encouraging me to 

neglect my education? 

**kangaroo headass**

.

on second thought!

just go to class

**disquieted dancer**

thought so

if you need me, you can find

me sleeping through my lectures <3

**kangaroo headass**

sometimes i wonder how we’re even

passing college

**disquieted dancer**

honestly? me too

**kangaroo headass**

it be like that 

anyways, go to class and stop

crying about jisung or i WILL tell

him you have a crush on him

**disquieted dancer**

IT”S NOT A CRUSH

**kangaroo headass**

yeah and my name’s

susan :0)

**disquieted dancer**

.

why do i even bother 

**kangaroo headass**

<3

_read at 12:53 pm_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was supposed to be published way earlier but things piled up and it took longer to write, sorry about that! hopefully i made up for it by making this a bit longer than usual!!
> 
> kudos, comments, and feedback are always appreciated!  
> find me on twt as @skaterhjs :D


	24. hand in marriage

**_05:35 pm_ **

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

if i proposed to you with

a ring pop would you accept

my proposal? 

**wacky waving inflatable**

*#(&*(@&^

bitch WHAT

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

i’m asking for your hand

in marriage .

**wacky waving inflatable**

take me on a date first 

and then we’ll see

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

fine >:(

i’ll take you on a date 

and it’ll be the best date you’ve

EVER had 

**wacky waving inflatable**

wait are you serious 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

.

i mean

do you actually WANT to

go on a date w me?

**wacky waving inflatable**

i

i dunno

do you?

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

well

i mean i want to if you want to

**wacky waving inflatable**

yeah same

we can like go on

a date if you want to

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

w e l l 

yknow what i’m too chaotic for this

MOVING ON

**wacky waving inflatable**

MOVING ON

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

don’t copy me >:(

but anyways, is time real or is it

just something we made up due to things

changing throughout the day? 

**wacky waving inflatable**

i thought we were past the existential

questions 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

never, i’ve just been too busy preparing

for exams to think about existential questions

but just you wait, i’ll bombard you with them

as soon as exams season is over 

**wacky waving inflatable**

forgot exams were a thing, thanks 

for reminding me 

i really should start studying some

time soon 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

have you been procrastinating studying 

for exams this whole time?

you do know they start like next week

right?

**wacky waving inflatable**

who do you take me for?

of course, i've been procrastinating 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

couldn’t be me lmaooo

**wacky waving inflatable**

damn 

you really just flexed on me like

that, huh

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

i’m jk, i HAVE been studying 

but that doesn’t mean i’ve learned shit 

in the end, i’m screwed </3

**wacky waving inflatable**

i’m sure you’ll do well, don’t say that!

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

i’m fr tho

i get really anxious during exams and just

end up forgetting everything i’ve studied 

it’s WACK

**wacky waving inflatable**

ah, i see

well i’m not exactly sure about 

how i could help you but if

you ever need me just know that i’m here

for you 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

stop that’s so sweet kjsdfa

but same goes for you <3 

**wacky waving inflatable**

<3 

on another note, when’s your

first exam? 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

uhh lemme check 

like

next week monday i think

oh god i hadn’t noticed it’s first

thing in the morning 

i’m done for :’)

**wacky waving inflatable**

STOP i already told you

this is a negativity free zone

you’ll be fine as long as you sleep

well the night before and stop stressing

so much !! plus, you’ve done this before, 

you’ll be f i n e 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

get you a mans like minho, hyping

me and shit

but i guess you’re right, i’m probably

exaggerating

i’ll be okay!!

**wacky waving inflatable**

that’s the spirit !!

also, i'm not your man, i didn’t accept your

proposal, remember? 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

omg i got rejected </3

i’d wish you luck on your exams as well

but i’m pretty sure you don’t need it

**wacky waving inflatable**

im 100% sure both of us will do well

so i’m not stressing 

at least not yet 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

hope ur right 

but enough talk about exams! 

let's talk about something happier

like changlix!! 

**wacky waving inflatable**

changlix?? 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

changbin + felix duh

keep up, old man

**wacky waving inflatable**

stop attacking me omfg 

but yes changlix! 

they’ve been hanging out a LOT 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

they’ve known each other for like

what? 3 weeks?

but i’m SURE they’re gonna

get together right after exams season

i can feel it. 

**wacky waving inflatable**

oh they’re gonna be INSUFFERABLE

changbin never shuts up about felix, imagine

how it’s gonna be once they start dating

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

fr!! felix is completely smitten already

omg imagine if he starts bringing 

changbin over 

i’ll be kicked out of my own dorm </3

**wacky waving inflatable**

if it makes you feel any better, my dorm

will always be open if you do get kicked

out 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

thanks 

what would i do without you :’(

**wacky waving inflatable**

perish, probably 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

hey now

don’t take too much credit 

as far as i’m aware, i was doing just fine

even before i met you

**wacky waving inflatable**

yeah but did you have a cool dancer friend

before you met me? i don’t think so.

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

i’m literally friends with both felix and hyunjin

aka DANCE MAJORS

**wacky waving inflatable**

wait fuck i forgot they danced too

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

nice try buddy 

**wacky waving inflatable**

whatever, at least i know that i made

your life better somehow >:(

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

whatever you say i guess :D 

**wacky waving inflatable**

see, this is why i didn’t accept your proposal

you’re mean to me </3 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

wait no i’m sorry pls marry me 

**wacky waving inflatable**

compliment me and we’ll see 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

lee minho, my cool dancer friend who is

unfairly good looking and also extremely funny,

will you marry me and take this ring pop

as a symbol of our UNDYING love :D?

**wacky waving inflatable**

‘will you marry me and take this ring pop

as a symbol of our undying love’

jesus that’s dramatic

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

i’m a lyricist, what did you expect 

**wacky waving inflatable**

fair enough

the answer is still no :))

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

you made me compliment you for 

NOTHING?

fuck you minho

i’ll go find myself another husband

who WILL accept my ring pop 

**wacky waving inflatable**

go on then

go find your new husband 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

oh i WILL 

**wacky waving inflatable**

i doubt that

who proposes with a ring pop

anyways?? 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

I DO

**wacky waving inflatable**

well then

text me once you get a new husband

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

i’ll be texting you soon then <3

**wacky waving inflatable**

questionable but okay :’)

_ read 06:17 pm _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SKZ COMEBACK TOMORROW !!! i'm literally so excited i can't wait. also this chapter might be a bit messy but i swear i have a plan for this story, just bear with me for a bit longer.
> 
> kudos, comments, and feedback are always appreciated!!  
> find me on twt as @skaterhjs :D


	25. crush

**_6:50 pm_ **

**trash bin**

yo

would you mind if i married jisung

**flaMINgo**

nah

you’re good 

**trash bin**

great, thanks man

**flaMINgo**

no problem

wait hold on

**trash bin**

ah, i was wondering 

when the realization would hit

**flaMINgo**

YOU’RE MARRYING JISUNG??

but what about felix?

**trash bin**

dw i already asked him

his response was literally

‘go ahead, he’s been a little lonely

lately’

**flaMINgo**

oh god

did he propose with a 

ring pop?

**trash bin**

he proposed with a ring pop.

i was in the middle of a call with

felix when he randomly took the phone 

from felix’s hand and screamed 

‘CHANGBIN MY BRO WILL YOU MAKE

ME THE HAPPIEST MAN ALIVE AND MARRY ME?

YOU CAN’T SEE ME BUT I’M CURRENTLY

HOLDING A RING POP AS WE SPEAK’

i was a little surprised to say the least

**flaMINgo**

omg he’s an idiot 

**trash bin**

i thought it was funny

i’m surprised he didn’t ask you tho

**flaMINgo**

he did

i rejected him tho

**trash bin**

ah makes sense

it’s weird that he asked me tho

like we’re pretty close 

but not like you and him

close, y’know what i mean?

**flaMINgo**

yeah i get it 

i didn’t think he’d actually

go and find someone else to propose to

tho

especially not YOU

**trash bin**

haven’t you heard? jisung is

probably the most stubborn

person you’ll ever meet

it’s both admirable and concerning 

**flaMINgo**

i guess you’re right 

i’m planning to break

your marriage up btw, hope you don’t mind

**trash bin**

damn, didn’t even let us

go on our honeymoon </3

just say you’re jealous and GO

**flaMINgo**

i am NOT

**trash bin**

yes you are

i can feel it from here

**flaMINgo**

you have no evidence to back up

your claim and therefore it is 

complete BULLSHIT

**trash bin**

minho no offense but

i’m pretty sure the only reason

you want to break whatever

fake marriage we have going on is 

because you want him to only want to

marry you and no one else

Is That Correct?

**flaMINgo**

wow wow WOW

where did you get THAT

from?

**trash bin**

so i may or may not

have talked to chan a few

days ago :D

**flaMINgo**

…

what did he say

**trash bin**

nothing much

just summarized how 

you basically confessed

to having a crush on jisung

**flaMINgo**

it’s not a crush

for fuck’s sake 

**trash bin**

MINHO

people don’t just cry

over how cute their friends are!

maybe if they do something for you

that you find cute but even then it’s

mostly out of appreciation, but you?

you genuinely think jisung is cute, like

not only when he does something 

for you but you just think he’s cute in

general

right?

**flaMINgo**

..yes, i think so

**trash bin**

SEE??

that’s past friendly-feelings

like what i feel for felix, i think he’s

cute and i know that’s not because i see

him as a friend only but because i like him

and i admit it

but let me also tell you this, you and jisung 

seem to be completely oblivious to the

fact that you both clicked with each other

REALLY well since the beginning

so you having a crush on him wouldn’t be 

too out of character, you know?

all i’m saying is i think you’re just ignoring

some of your feelings

**flaMINgo**

fuck, okay

hold on

that’s a lot to take in 

in one sitting 

**trash bin**

take your time 

**flaMINgo**

okay okay okay

OKAY

wow okay

**trash bin**

you good?

**flaMINgo**

shh 

i’m processing still 

**trash bin**

oh no

did i break you?

**flaMINgo**

O K A Y

so :^)

**trash bin**

yes?

**flaMINgo**

i don’t think i’m

ready to say i have a crush on jisung

bc i’m still not entirely sure about

how i really feel about him

BUT i will admit i may have A Thing for him

**trash bin**

it’s not much but it’s

still progress so i’ll take it!

**flaMINgo**

i hope you know i had a 

small breakdown over this

**trash bin**

oh i can’t WAIT

until you come to terms 

with having a crush on him

**flaMINgo**

hey!! who knows, maybe it’s not

a crush but something else!

**trash bin**

i doubt it, but for your sake,

i’ll agree with you

**flaMINgo**

thanks

also, just keep this in between

us, yeah?

i still gotta figure my ~feelings~

out or whatever 

**trash bin**

i respect that

who was i gonna tell anyway?

**flaMINgo**

chan and felix literally exist

not to mention jeongin and seungmin

and possibly even jisung himself. 

**trash bin**

…

okay point taken

**flaMINgo**

:)))

are you still gonna marry

jisung?

**trash bin**

oh for sure

kinda wanna see you

get jealous over this 

**flaMINgo**

now that’s just mean

i’m not gonna get jealous

**trash bin**

just wait until jisung

starts speaking of me as his husband

see if you get jealous or not

**flaMINgo**

it’s not THAT deep

it’s just a fake marriage !!

plus, you like felix anyways

**trash bin**

do i?

**flaMINgo**

you literally admitted

it a few minutes ago

no take backs now

**trash bin**

ah you’re right 

i do like felix

but jisung ;^)

**flaMINgo**

shut up shut up

i don’t wanna hear whatever

you’re about to say

**trash bin**

we’re texting tho

**flaMINgo**

DON’T GET SMART 

WITH ME >:(

**trash bin**

ok ok i’m sorry

**flaMINgo**

yeah you BETTER

be

**trash bin**

wait let me quote you for a bit

as you said in before:

it’s not that deep :^)

**flaMINgo**

sometimes i hate you

did you know that??

**trash bin**

oh i take pride in that <3

**flaMINgo**

no words...

**trash bin**

hehe :D

okay i’m getting bored

of you now

you can go back to talking

to your love

aka jisung

**flaMINgo**

how do you know 

i was talking to him before

huh

**trash bin**

just a hunch

**flaMINgo**

yeah okay you’re right

**trash bin**

of course i am!

i’m always right

when it comes to young love

**flaMINgo**

.

i regret ever telling you

anything 

**trash bin**

ouch </3

_ read 7:47 pm _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i FINALLY have an idea of how i want this story to go, so yay me! it only took me 25 chapters to figure out but that's Totally Fine :'D. ALSO, go live is so good?? god's menu mv was top tier???? i officially claim another day as my emotional support song and no one can take that from me. 
> 
> kudos, comments, and feedback are appreciated!  
> find me on twt as @skaterhjs :D


	26. fight for our survival, probably

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (for reference in case it gets confusing)  
> OH NO, WHERE DA BRAIN GO 😱🧠⁉️ gc usernames!  
> bootleg twitch streamer - felix  
> felix's top donator - jisung  
> vampire apologist - chan  
> tier 3 felix sub - hyunjin

**OH NO, WHERE DA BRAIN GO 😱🧠⁉️**

**_7:13 am_ **

**vampire apologist**

‘tis the time, children 

**tier 3 felix sub**

Shut The Fuck Up

**vampire apologist**

</3

**bootleg twitch streamer**

have you ever had a dream that you, um, you had,

your, you- you could, you’ll do, you- you wants, you,

you could do so, you- you’ll do, you could- you, you want,

you want them to do you so much you could do anything?

**vampire apologist**

i

w h a t 

**felix’s top donator**

shh it’s his coping mechanism

**vampire apologist**

quoting vines?? really??

**tier 3 felix sub**

felix’s brain is wired differently

just let him do his thing 

**bootleg twitch streamer**

was that supposed to be an

insult?

**tier 3 felix sub**

a bit

but take it as you will

**bootleg twitch streamer**

i’ll take it as you calling me special :D

**vampire apologist**

oh god

exams week is already taking

a toll on you all

**tier 3 felix sub**

we’re being normal rn tho???

**vampire apologist**

oh.

y’all really that weird?? on god??

**felix’s top donator**

shut up

don’t act like you didn’t become our

friend willingly 

you got yourself into this <3 

**vampire apologist**

sigh

i guess you’re right 

but anyways! 

did you all sleep well?

**bootleg twitch streamer**

i forced jisung into bed at 10 pm

yesterday so i’d say

we both slept pretty well!

**tier 3 felix sub**

my roommate also forced me to

sleep early so i slept pretty well too

**vampire apologist**

GOOD

**felix’s top donator**

don’t celebrate yet chan

we all know that by the end of the

week we’ll all be dead

or somewhere close to it 

**vampire apologist**

i hate that you’re right

but let’s not be negative yeah?

i’m just trying to take care of you guys

so you don’t overwork yourselves

or anything <3

**bootleg twitch streamer**

stfu chan that’s so sweet i might

cry

**felix’s top donator**

can confirm he might cry

i’m pretty sure felix just teared up

**tier 3 felix sub**

no thoughts, just <chan3

but i think who you really

need to worry about are felix and jisung

i mean, i appreciate you worrying about me

and all that (love you btw) but i can

handle myself pretty well

credit to my roommate for 

helping me whenever i’m stressed tho

**vampire apologist**

i mean if you say so

but i’ll still worry about you

like the good dad that i am!

**bootleg twitch streamer**

not to break the soft moment but like

isn’t it a bit hypocritical of chan

to tell us to take care of ourselves

when god knows chan is absolute

SHIT at taking care of himself??

**felix’s top donator**

a Point was made

**vampire apologist**

i do not see it <3

**tier 3 felix sub**

that’s why chan needs a 

boyfriend

he might not listen to us

but he probably would listen

to his boyfriend (if he had one) 

**vampire apologist**

you guys seem to have forgotten about

the fact that i’m a grown man who CAN take 

care of himself

you do know i graduate this year right?

**bootleg twitch streamer**

don’t remind us </3 

who’s gonna make sure we don’t

accidentally die when you leave? 

no one!

**vampire apologist**

?????

can’t you guys just take care of

each other???

**bootleg twitch streamer**

chan .

jisung broke his finger like two

years ago because he fell off

the stairs in my house and he was freaking

out asking us what to do and

hyunjin literally replied with

‘did you put it in rice yet?” 

does it LOOK like we are capable of

taking care of each other?? 

**vampire apologist**

that literally can not be real

**felix’s top donator**

oh but it IS

hyunjin had the most

monotone voice while saying that, like

he was completely serious

the worst part? felix believed him

and literally brought me a bowl of RICE to

put my hand in

**bootleg twitch streamer**

IN MY DEFENSE it was literally 

3 am 

WHY would you expect me to be 

reasonable at that time?? 

**tier 3 felix sub**

god i still remember 

jisung crying because it hurt

and me just telling him to

hold on a little longer bc the

rice was working on fixing

his finger at that moment

**vampire apologist**

i cannot believe you guys

what are y’all gonna do

once i’m gone??

**bootleg twitch streamer**

fight for our survival, probably 

**felix’s top donator**

who do you think has the 

highest chance of surviving 

i think hyunjin

**vampire apologist**

none of you.

i just KNOW you three

will go down together 

**tier 3 felix sub**

best friends until the 

end omg <3

**bootleg twitch streamer**

name a more iconic

trio than hyunsunglix, i’ll

wait 

**vampire apologist**

fools, all of you

**tier 3 felix sub**

stop, this conversation started

so wholesome

what happened :’(

**felix’s top donator**

actually it started with you telling

chan to stfu but go off ig

**bootleg twitch streamer**

why can’t we just wish each other

luck in our exams like normal people 

**vampire apologist**

we’re a different breed

that’s why

**tier 3 felix sub**

pls don’t refer to us as

being a different breed ever again

it’s w e i r d 

**vampire apologist**

fair enough

**felix’s top donator**

omg wait i’ll be the responsible

one this time 

ahem

it’s getting kinda late n we kinda need

to go eat breakfast before we go into

our exams, so!

good luck in your exams everyone <3

don’t overwork yourselves or whatever

chan was saying a few minutes ago

we just gotta power through this

week and we’ll be okay

**tier 3 felix sub**

good luck !!

**bootleg twitch streamer**

good luck guys :D

**vampire apologist**

best of luck, my children :’)

i’ll check back in with you guys 

later

now go on and have a GOOD and HEALTHY 

breakfast

and no, jisung, cheesecake isn’t a healthy

breakfast BUT it is a tasty dessert 

**felix’s top donator**

:(

**tier 3 felix sub**

see you guys in the cafeteria?? 

**bootleg twitch streamer**

roger that 

**felix’s top donator**

yessir

**vampire apologist**

byeee 

_read by tier 3 felix sub, felix’s top_

_donator, & bootleg twitch streamer _

_at 7:42 am_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i changed the description of the story because i felt like the original one was wayy too serious for this story so that's that ig. if you couldn't already tell, i don't really know how college exams work or anything so i'm just winging it and hoping for the best! (exams are different depending on the school anyway, so i'll try and keep it as vague as possible so it isn't too unrealistic.) 
> 
> kudos, comments, and feedback are appreciated!  
> find me on twt as @skaterhjs :D


	27. miss jisung??

**_monday, 8:15 am_ **

**wacky waving inflatable**

GOOD morning world

jk today sucks ass because exams

are a thing </3

are you taking your exam already? 

oh you probably are, you said it was 

first thing in the morning right?

i should stop blowing up your phone

lol 

tell me how it went once ur done :^)

**_12:40 pm_ **

**wacky waving inflatable**

hello, i just had my first exam

and i’m 101% sure i did Not pass it 

damn, no answer still?

jk, ik you’re probably stressed rn

i’ll let you be for now 

**_5:58 pm_ **

**wacky waving inflatable**

day 1: DONE

4 more to go :’)

icb exams are that tiring 

rn i think i’ll go study for tomorrow

at least a little bit

then nap, and then probably eat dinner

and sleep

you better be sleeping early too >:(

**_tuesday, 9:24 am_ **

**wacky waving inflatable**

dunno when your exam

is today

but good luck anyways

you’ll do great and all that cheesy

stuff <3

**_4:39 pm_ **

**wacky waving inflatable**

omg did you die 

you usually take a few hours

MAX to answer my texts

in case you’re still alive, i saw a squirrel

running by some trees on my way back

to my dorm from school

it reminded me of you

**_wednesday, 9:30 am_ **

**wacky waving inflatable**

miss jisung?? miss jisung??

oh my go she fucking dead

no but fr should i be worried??

i hope you known that i won’t hesitate

to kidnap you again if you don’t answer

soon

anyways good luck in your exam

today </3

**_5:00 pm_ **

**wacky waving inflatable**

jisung :(

talk to me :(

i’m getting lonely 

you promised to help

me when i’m lonely :(

:(((

maybe i DO miss you

jisung come home :( </3

**_thursday, 10:45 am_ **

**wacky waving inflatable**

day 4 of me being clingy

and texting you even though

you haven’t answered me in days

:D

that sounded like i was mad sjdfs

i’m not mad i swear, just worried 

n e ways good luck in your exam!! 

**_2:45 pm_ **

**wacky waving inflatable**

y’all ever just

e x i s t 

i saw hyunjin today

was hoping to catch you with him

but i only saw him with felix

they looked stressed

i hope ur doing good </3

**_friday, 8:56 am_ **

**wacky waving inflatable**

it’s almost the weekend so you BETTER

text me soon >:(

actually no idk why you’re not answering

so take as much time as you need 

oh before i forget 

good luck in your exam!!!

pls talk to me soon </3 

_ delivered 9:00 am _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, yes, this update is really short and yes, it took a long ass time to post but here it is :'D i'm currently having some troubles in my personal life so the next 2 to 3 updates might take a while to come out but i'll do my best to not take /too/ long. 
> 
> kudos, comments, and feedback are always appreciated!  
> find me on twt as @skaterhjs :D


	28. widower

**_5:00 pm_ **

**changbin :DD**

hey felix?

**lix ‘3’**

hm?

**changbin :DD**

is jisung alive

or do i count as a widower now 

**lix ‘3’**

oh um

i think so?? yes??

wait let me ask him

**changbin** **:DD**

alrighty

**lix ‘3’**

he said, and i quote,

“i’m barely alive, but even if i died, our bond is too strong

to be broken by something like death. so

no, changbin wouldn’t be a widower, 

we’d still be very much married.” 

**changbin :DD**

oh wow

love beyond death? i like it 

**lix ‘3’**

when you put it like that

it sounds so poetic 

**changbin :DD**

maybe so

oh! could you ask him

smth else while we’re at it?

**lix ‘3’**

sure :D

**changbin :DD**

ask why it’s taking

him such a long to text minho back

**lix ‘3’**

oh? sure

oh god he snapped

his head up so fast i legitimately thought 

he broke his neck

**changbin :DD**

yikes??

**lix ‘3’**

yikes indeed

he’s now staring at his phone in

mild horror

well maybe not so mild

he’s typing so fast he might break

the screen

seems like he’s texting him back now tho

**changbin :DD**

good, i’m tired of minho

moping around

**lix ‘3’**

omg he was moping??

wait jisung just showed me the

texts

minho wished him good luck

on his exams everyday even though

he never answered

wth that’s so cute :((

**changbin :DD**

did he actually??

that CLOWN he’s 

absolutely smitten

**lix ‘3’**

it’s so cute tho!!

he cares about sung so much

he sounded so worried :(((((

they’d make such a cute couple

**changbin :DD**

oh??? where’d that 

come from?

i mean i don’t disagree but

it’s kinda random

**lix ‘3’**

idk they just seem to fit

so well together?? 

like, i’ve seen jisung smiling at

his phone while texting minho

he looks stupid, yeah, but i always

thought it was kind of adorable how 

minho causes him to smile

by just texting him y’know?

minho seems to be somewhere along

those lines w jisung too

**changbin :DD**

oof okay, i see your point

you’re kind of a romantic yourself, huh?

**lix ‘3’**

is it that easy to tell??

**changbin :DD**

a little, or maybe i’m just

really observant but that’s fine

it’s kinda cute

**lix ‘3’**

aajdfsafs

thanks i guess 

**changbin :DD**

no prob :^)

**lix ‘3’**

uwu

anyways, what are YOUR

thoughts on minsung?

**changbin :DD**

minsung ???

**lix ‘3’**

minho + jisung, duh

**changbin :DD**

oh right

i mean, i agree with you

like i already said, minho 

seems to be WHIPPED for

jisung but also, that’s as far

as i can go with speaking about

minho’s feeling

i say we just let them figure out their

shit together 

in the end, they might just be

really, and i mean r e a l l y, good

friends 

they would definitely be quite the couple 

if they did get together tho

**lix ‘3’**

hmm you’re right

i’ll just let them be 

**changbin :DD**

yup

but you know who would make

an even CUTER couple?

**lix ‘3’**

if you say jisung and you

i’ll literally drop kick you

**changbin :DD**

damn, guess you’ll have to

tell jisung that he might become

a widower then :/

**lix ‘3’**

stfuuu

**changbin :DD**

i’m kidding

but fr, do you know

who would be an even cuter couple? 

**lix ‘3’**

no clue 

who?

**changbin :DD**

you and i

**lix ‘3’**

AJHSGJFAHDJKFJ

W HA; T

**changbin :DD**

you heard me

or read me?? idk

ANYWAYS

you saw what i said

**lix ‘3’**

you and i??

like as in me, felix and you,

changbin…

dating??

**changbin :DD**

yes.

we’d be a cute couple 

**lix ‘3’**

i

what is this??

**changbin :DD**

a confession :’)

**lix ‘3’**

WAIT 

w a i t 

waitttttt

does that mean you want

to date me??

like ME?? like 

lee felix???

**changbin :DD**

i don’t know

why don’t you meet me

at the school garden and

find out?? 

**lix ‘3’**

right now??

**changbin :DD**

sure 

or whenever you want

but soon would be good, don’t

you think?

**lix ‘3’**

WHY are you so calm

i’m literally about 

to hyperventilate 

you can’t just DROP something

like this on me 

i’m a chaotic gay!!

**changbin :DD**

fair enough

does that mean you won’t meet

me today??

**lix ‘3’**

NO

i’ll meet you! i was just

surprised 

i look gross rn though

so i’ll have to change

**changbin :DD**

felix you literally NEVER 

looks gross

if anything, you’re the 

prettiest person i’ve ever 

seen :’D

**lix ‘3’**

STOP I’LL CRY   
THAT’S SO NICE   
PLS YOU’RE SO

CUTEAKJFA

**changbin :DD**

oh god, did i break you?

i bet you’re blushing

**lix ‘3’**

i’m not >:(

**changbin :DD**

i’ll take that as a yes

**lix ‘3’**

asjklflsaf

where did this confidence

come from

**changbin :DD**

honestly? no clue

it’ll go away as soon as i see

you tho

**lix ‘3’**

omg that’s so cute 

**changbin :DD**

you think everything is cute tho

**lix ‘3’**

yeah but you’re EXTRA

cute, y’know? 

**changbin :DD**

i mean, if you say so

**lix ‘3’**

i do say so :D

**changbin :DD**

well then

you should start getting changed

although i still think you

don’t need to since you

always look pretty

**lix ‘3’**

stop complimenting me!!

it’ll only make me slower

**changbin :DD**

fine </3

don’t take too long tho

or i’ll show up at your dorm

completely unannounced 

**lix ‘3’**

pls no i actually look

bad rn

**changbin :DD**

then chop chop, i wanna see you

soon !!

**lix ‘3’**

asjd okay !!!

see you in like 20 

**changbin :DD**

that’s so LONG tho

**lix ‘3’**

beauty takes time

okay??

**changbin :DD**

but you’re naturally

pretty!

you don’t need to look

any prettier!!!!!

**lix ‘3’**

changbin you’re only

making me take even longer!!!

**changbin :DD**

hhh okay, sorry

don’t take that long tho!!

i’ll run to your dorm

as soon as 20 minutes

are over

**lix ‘3’**

ok ok ok

i’ll get going now 

**changbin :DD**

be quick

i’ll see you soon

**lix ‘3’**

mkayy <3

_ read 6:13 pm _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seems like as soon as i said things weren't going to well for me, everything decided to fix itself, so i guess we're back at the usual updating schedule :DD finally wrote a well deserved changlix chapter, hopefully it doesn't seem too rushed!
> 
> kudos, comments, and feedback are always appreciated!  
> find me on twt as @skaterhjs ;D


	29. ice cream

**_5:10 pm_ **

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

MINHO OHMYGOD I’M

SO SORRY I SWEAR I WASN’T

PURPOSELY IGNORING YOU :(((

**wacky waving inflatable**

oh so NOW you talk

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

PLEASE i’m sorry i didn’t mean to :((((((

i just got so caught up with my exams

and i completely forgot about checking 

my messages and stuff

i SWEAR i would never just ignore 

you like that for no reason :((((

please don’t be mad at me or i’ll cry :’((

**wacky waving inflatable**

oh god no please don’t cry

i’m not mad i was just worried

it’s not normal for you to randomly

disappear like that y’know?

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

i know, i’m sorry :(((((((((

**wacky waving inflatable**

stop apologizing omg 

now you’re making ME feel

bad :(

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

wait fuck i wasn’t trying to do that

:(

**wacky waving inflatable**

:(

how about this: i kind of told you

how my week went but i have no clue

how YOUR week went

so, humor me?

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

oh!

that i can do :D

it wasn’t much tbh

just did my usual exams week routine

and by routine i mean getting up at ungodly

hours to try and get some extra revising in

and barely sleeping bc of stress and stuff </3

but chan bought me cheesecake on wednesday

so it’s all good

**wacky waving inflatable**

not to be that guy, but like

that does not sound healthy

At All

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

it’s okay! i’m so drained i’ll actually

sleep during the weekend 

i WAS resting just now but then changbin

told felix to tell me to answer your texts 

so here we are

**wacky waving inflatable**

you seem rather lively rn

omg did you get hyper just by texting me??

that’s kinda cute ngl

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

ajsfdkha

shut up >:(

i’ve seen you wearing socks with

kittens drawn all over them

you are in no position to call me cute

**wacky waving inflatable**

jisung.

you showed up at my dorm at like

2 am because you wanted to watch a movie

i was SLEEPING, those socks are only used

bc their comfortable

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

wait you sleep with socks on?

**wacky waving inflatable**

yeah ???

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

that’s it, we can no longer be friends 

what type of maniac wears SOCKS while

sleeping?

**wacky waving inflatable**

it’s not even that weird?

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

it is ?????

don’t you get hot while sleeping

bc of the socks

**wacky waving inflatable**

i mean, no?

they're comfortable, okay?

stop judging me </3 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

okay fine

i’m only being nice bc i feel bad

about leaving you on delivered for 

a week

**wacky waving inflatable**

yeah that was a pretty shitty move

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

HELLO :’D???

i already said i felt bad

what do you want me to do? cry? 

i already told you i’ll do it

**wacky waving inflatable**

no pls anything but crying

my emotional stability isn’t ready to

see you cry

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

is it bc you love me :0?

**wacky waving inflatable**

nvm i take everything back

pls cry

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

BITCH

now i WON’T do it >:(

**wacky waving inflatable**

all in all, this is a win for me!

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

wait

did you just use reverse psychology on me? 

**wacky waving inflatable**

yes :)

you’re stubborn as fuck, ofc it worked

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

i’ve been fooled, disrespected, and 

dare i say..

bamboozled?

**wacky waving inflatable**

calm down, it’s not that deep

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

let me be dramatic 

**wacky waving inflatable**

no

i’m starting to think i liked you

better when you didn’t answer my texts

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

that’s a lie 

you literally told me you missed me 

**wacky waving inflatable**

i had a moment of weakness

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

it’s okay minho, i know you missed me <3 :D

if it makes you feel any better, i missed you too

**wacky waving inflatable**

ew

what is this? affection??

disgusting 

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

STFUUU

felix said changbin told him

you were moping around because 

i wasn’t answering your texts

now THAT’S cute

**wacky waving inflatable**

i wasn’t ‘moping around’ wth

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

yeah sure

i know you love me minho

you don’t gotta hide it <3

**wacky waving inflatable**

who lied to you?

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

my parents when i was 5.

they told me they took my pet turtle

to live with my aunt because she had

more turtles and mine needed friends

but turns out he just jumped out of his

tank and died in our

backyard

**wacky waving inflatable**

damn, that’s tough

wanna talk about it?

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

no it’s ok

you know what would make me happy tho?

a tub of ice cream :D

jamoca almond fudge flavored, preferably 

**wacky waving inflatable**

i feel like you’re trying to get me to buy

you ice cream but idk :/

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

you’re right! i am :DD

so please go buy me ice cream thx <3

**wacky waving inflatable**

shouldn’t you be buying ME

ice cream as an apology for ignoring

me this whole week??

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

minho D:

won’t you buy your DEAR friend,

who has been working his ass off this

whole week bc of exams, a SINGLE

tub of ice cream D’:?

**wacky waving inflatable**

what do i get out of this?

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

a thank you from me??

**wacky waving inflatable**

oh then i’m not doing it

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

no wait!! i know, i’ll give you

something better!!

**wacky waving inflatable**

what is it?

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

i’ll give you a kiss on the cheek :^)

you can’t say no to that!

**wacky waving inflatable**

..

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

come on, it’s a good offer!

**wacky waving inflatable**

ugh FINE

i’ll buy you your damn

ice cream

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

YES

i knew you couldn’t resist me ;D

**wacky waving inflatable**

don’t get too cocky now

i can still refuse to get you ice cream

you know

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

no wait pls buy me ice cream

**wacky waving inflatable**

sigh

the things i do for you

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

thank you minho

i love you :D <3

**wacky waving inflatable**

sure you do 

keep your door open bc i’m not

knocking

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

yessir!

get here safely, i want my ice cream

to be intact 

**wacky waving inflatable**

when he cares more about ice cream

than you </3

**angry squirrel lookin’ ass**

minho just go get the ice cream

**wacky waving inflatable**

>:(

_ read 6:20 pm _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was thinking about how this fic has to eventually end and i realized that idk how to end this?? like at all?? :D?? i'll figure something out later but it seems like i might keep this going for another while. whether that's a curse or a blessing is up to whoever reads this :^).
> 
> kudos, comments, and feedback are always appreciated!  
> find me on twt as @skaterhjs ;D


	30. y'all nasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (for reference in case it gets confusing)  
> OH NO, WHERE DA BRAIN GO 😱🧠⁉️ gc usernames!  
> bootleg twitch streamer - felix  
> felix's top donator - jisung  
> vampire apologist - chan  
> tier 3 felix sub - hyunjin

**OH NO, WHERE DA BRAIN GO 😱🧠⁉️**

**_12:59 pm_ **

**bootleg twitch streamer**

hey guys

just wanted to say that

changbin and i are a thing now <3

**tier 3 felix sub**

wow

**felix’s top donator**

y’all nasty

**vampire apologist**

ewww

**bootleg twitch streamer**

….

and here i thought i would get

some support from my closest friends 

what a FOOL i was

**vampire apologist**

i’m just kidding

i’m happy for you lix!!!

but i swear, if any of you hurt

each other, i won’t hesitate

to beat either of you up ^o^

**felix’s top donator**

not @ chan using ^o^ while

threatening felix 

**bootleg twitch streamer**

was that supposed to make it

seem less intimidating?

cause it did quite the opposite 

**vampire apologist**

good!

i mean it, you’re both my friends

so i won’t take sides :)

**bootleg twitch streamer**

that’s fair

jisung?? hyunjin??

anything you want to say??

:D

**tier 3 felix sub**

you know we’re just joking

ofc we’re happy for you!!

**felix’s top donator**

if you’re happy, we’re happy <3

just don’t forget about us

now that you have a bf :’(

**bootleg twitch streamer**

you know i would never do that

you guys >>> literally anything 

**felix’s top donator**

<33

**tier 3 felix sub**

felix how does being the only

taken person in this gc feel?

**bootleg twitch streamer**

feels great ngl

but i’m calling it, jisung’s next

**felix’s top donator**

@*&#()&$@#)

**vampire apologist**

i see it

**tier 3 felix sub**

i feel like i’m missing out on smth

**vampire apologist**

a bit

but felix what’s your reasoning

behind your statement 

**bootleg twitch streamer**

i may have seen jisung giving

SOMEONE a kiss on the cheek

:^)

**felix’s top donator**

YOU SAW THAT??

i thought you were in the bathroom??

**bootleg twitch streamer**

let’s just say i came out at the 

right moment

**tier 3 felix sub**

who though?

**bootleg twitch streamer**

minho

**tier 3 felix sub**

HOLD ONNN

minsung are actually a thing??

i thought we were just joking

**felix’s top donator**

we’re not a thing

just f r i e n d s

**bootleg twitch streamer**

but do friends give each other

kisses?? HUH??

**felix’s top donator**

felix. 

we’ve literally given each other

kisses

**bootleg twitch streamer**

wait fuck i forgot 

**vampire apologist**

okay but you two would make 

a cute couple 

**bootleg twitch streamer**

that’s what i said!! 

**felix’s top donator**

sjfs shut up

**tier 3 felix sub**

why am i the only one that

hasn’t witnessed minho and jisung

together :(

**vampire apologist**

i mean, i’m also friends with

both jisung and minho

**bootleg twitch streamer**

i live with jisung so i get to witness 

everything whether i like it or not 

**tier 3 felix sub**

i don’t have anything 

to contribute when it comes

to minsung </3

**bootleg twitch streamer**

dw i’ll make sure to update you

from now on

but can i say smth serious for a sec? 

jisung, i think minho likes you

**felix’s top donator**

w h a t

you’re delusional 

**bootleg twitch streamer**

no, hear me out!! 

let’s talk about just yesterday, when he 

came to drop your ice cream off

1, he bought you ice cream as soon as you asked

for it 

2, he didn’t bring ONLY ice cream but bought you

multiple other snacks 

3, are you blind? the boy literally BEAMED when

you gave him a kiss on the cheek

i think i made my point preeeetty clear

**vampire apologist**

adding onto felix’s points,

minho isn’t someone who tends to 

warm up to people quickly

and with you, he literally warmed up to

you at the speed of light

that has to mean something !!!

**tier 3 felix sub**

…

i just think y’all would be cute together

pls date

**felix’s top donator**

but what if you’re all reading it wrong!! 

let’s say i hypothetically confessed to minho

and turns out he just considers me a VERY close

friend

then what?

our friendship would be destroyed! 

and that would literally destroy ME

i’m not ready for that :(

**tier 3 felix sub**

not to be insensitive 

or anything but did you just 

admit to liking minho?

**felix’s top donator**

wait a sec 

**vampire apologist**

KJSHFJ HE ADMITTED IT  !!!!!!!!!

**bootleg twitch streamer**

JKFHKLSJGHKJG

MINSUNG NATION 1ST WIN

**tier 3 felix sub**

LET’S FUCKING GOOOO

**felix’s top donator**

FFCUK WAIT

I DON’T WANNA FACE MY FEELINGS 

LIKE THIS   
  


**vampire apologist**

too late

this is now an interrogation 

han jisung, what exactly are your feelings 

for lee minho? 

**felix’s top donator**

>:(

**vampire apologist**

answer or i’m adding minho

to this gc

**felix’s top donator**

wait no pls i’ll answer 

**tier 3 felix sub**

chan,, your POWER

anyways jisung, please

continue :D

**felix’s top donator**

sigh

i mean i GUESS i like him

but can you blame me??

he’s so fucking NICE and like 

for no reason!!! what the fuck!!!!

plus he’s so caring :’( he’s always 

reminding me to take care of myself

and like i know you guys take

care of me as well but when it comes

from him it’s just like different?? like he

kinda makes me feel special?? even though

i’m not???

also, have you SEEN him??

a god, a literal god

i don’t even know what i’m saying 

anymore hksdfs

**bootleg twitch streamer**

no no, it makes sense 

you really do like him huh?

**felix’s top donator**

yeah :’(

**vampire apologist**

honestly, i think you should just

tell him

you guys have known each other for a

few months now, i think it would be a reasonable

time to confess

that and minho seems really fond of you,

i’m sure that he wouldn’t end your friendship eve

if he didn’t actually like you back

**felix’s top donator**

idk guys

i don’t think i’m ready to risk our friendship

like that

maybe give me some time to think about it?

**tier 3 felix sub**

ofc sung!!! 

take all the time you

need bb <3

**bootleg twitch streamer**

yeah, don’t stress

yourself out!

**vampire apologist**

jisung you do your things

ate your own pace, yeah?

just know if you need anything we’re

here to help

**felix’s top donator**

what the hell guys

why are you so nice :’(

this was supposed to be

about changbin and felix

not me !!!

**bootleg twitch streamer**

it’s fineee 

we’re already a couple anyways

AND soon i’ll start talking about

how cute we are, just to annoy

you guys :D

**vampire apologist**

oh god

he’s gonna enter the honeymoon

phase of a relationship 

**tier 3 felix sub**

on second thought, can we go back

to minsung?

**felix’s top donator**

yeah i think i like

confronting my feelings more

**bootleg twitch streamer**

heart been broke so many times </3

**vampire apologist**

good luck jisung

**felix’s top donator**

?

**vampire apologist**

you live with felix, you won’t be

able to escape all his lovey-dovey

rants

**tier 3 felix sub**

oh shit yeah

rip jisung, he will be missed 

**bootleg twitch streamer**

>:)

**felix’s top donator**

oh fuck

_ read by tier 3 felix sub, bootleg _

_ twitch streamer, & vampire apologist _

_ at 1:22 pm _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't have much to say rn but thanks for all the kudos and nice comments!! they really make my day :'( <3
> 
> kudos, comments, and feedback are always appreciated!   
> find me on twt as @skaterhjs :D


	31. mighty fine lad

**02:23 am**

_angry squirrel lookin’ ass changed their nickname to sung_ _(⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎) !_

_ sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎) changed wacky waving inflatable’s nickname to minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ ! _

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

there!

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

oh?

what’s with the random

contact name change 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

i just thought they were 

cute </3

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

they are, dw

but it’s also 2 am

shouldn’t you be sleeping? 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

you’re acting too bold for someone who

is also awake at 2 am 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

…

you have a point

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

as always, i’m right :^)

what were you doing anyways?

you answered really quickly

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

i was just listening to music

trying to make myself sleep

since i’m kinda struggling to

when your notification went off

my music stopped, so i couldn’t really

ignore it y’know

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

oh that makes sense

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

yeah

hbu? why’re you up?

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

i took a nap at like 6 pm

but i ended up sleeping until

it was 2

then i got bored and decided to bother

you bc it’s fun

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

what am i?

your source of entertainment? 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

yes :D

an awfully rude one at that

but it’s okay cause you’re 

kinda funny sometimes 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

only sometimes?

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

yes.

the rest of the time you’re

either acting as my emotional support

or you’re actively trying to stop me

from doing something borderline illegal

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

yeah okay

seems about right 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

:D

anyways

entertain me pls 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

can’t you just go watch

youtube or smth

there’s many ways to get rid 

of your boredom jisung :^)

many that include not

bothering me :))

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

but i want to talk to 

you!!!!

so, entertain me!!!!

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

you know you can

just talk to me whenever you

want right?

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

yes i know

but i feel kinda

bad if i text you at 2 am

without any reason

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

so bothering me 

is a totally valid reason?

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

i mean you’re still answering

so, apparently yes

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

fair

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

omg wait i have

and idea

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

yes?

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

can i go to your dorm

right now?

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

no.

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

WHY

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

bc it’s ass o’clock

and you shouldn’t be going

out at this time

also why do you wanna come

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

i wanna see your cats </3

also you ig

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

‘also you ig’

yeah, no

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

but minhoooo

you said you would

always keep your dorm’s

door open for me :(

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

yeah but that was if

felix kicked you out of your

dorm bc of changbin 

not when you’re bored at

2 am tf

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

pls :((

and then we can cuddle

or smth :((

watch a movie :((

do stuff together :((((

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

as tempting as that sounds,

i’m gonna need to decline your offer

school year isn’t over yet

can’t let you mess your sleep

schedule even more

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

but i already slept

i’m not tired anymore

pls i’ll be fine

i’ve survived most of this year

already 

minho pls </3

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

no <3 

i’m trying to take care of you

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

i’m not a child >:(

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

with the way you’re whining?

could’ve fooled me 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

hEY

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

jisung just

give up or so help me 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

man, i was just trying to hang

out with my bestest friend, a mighty

fine lad btw, but instead i get nothing

but ingratitude thrown at me? 

just outrageous.

i shall never leave my trust with a man ever again

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

alright then

are you done whining?

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

ArE YOu DonE WhINiNg?

FUCK YOU

i’m not cuddling with you for the

next two weeks

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

as if you can even hold a grudge for 

that long lmaooo

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

i’ll do it just for you,

asshole <3

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

i’m flattered

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

WHY can’t i crack you

i’m asking for a drop of

sympathy, minho 

a DROP

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

sigh, okay

jisung pls don’t stop

cuddling with me :(

i’m just trying to take care of you :(

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

disgusting

but fine :(

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

is that seriously all it

took to make you stop whining

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

i’m a simple man, but i

also have pride

go figure

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

ah fair enough

anyways do you want to

go out for pizza later

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

*#&^*@*

you just declined my offer to

hangout and now YOU’RE asking me

to hangout?? HELLO??

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

listen, you asked me to

hangout at 2 am

i’m asking you to go out

after 12 pm

We Are Not The Same

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

sometimes i forget you’re

older and more responsible

it’s annoying

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

what’s annoying is that

you don’t take care of yourself enough

>:(

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

why take care of myself

when i have you <3

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

that isn’t a valid excuse to neglect

sleeping

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

now it is

ily minho <3

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

:/

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

say it back </3

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

no

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

WTF 

say it back or i’ll cry

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

then cry

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

minho :’(

minho pls 

minho ily :’(

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

ugh why are you

like this </3

ilyt or whatever

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

now put a heart

in it :D

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

why?

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

so it’s more

~authentic~

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

how does that even make it

more authentic???

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

JUST DO IT OMG

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

UGH FINE

ilyt <3

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

YES

MY LIFE IS COMPLETE 

I’M SCREENSHOTTING

THIS AND PRINTING IT OUT

I’LL HANG IT ON MY WALL :DD

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

jisung PLEASE 

won’t felix question you?

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

have you met him?

he’ll encourage me if anything

he wants us to get married

i agree

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

too bad i’ll have

to shatter both your fantasies bc

i’m not gonna marry your

crusty ass <3

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

was worth a shot

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

isn’t this like your third shot

at getting me to marry you

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

Was Worth A Shot I Said

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

uh huh, whatever you say

go to sleep jisung, your brain is

deep frying itself

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

rude >:(

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

wait before you leave

are you actually down to get pizza

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

is that even a question?

when have i ever said no to hanging out

with you

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

fair enough, i’ll pick you

up then

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

such a gentleman <3

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

it’s more of a precaution

measure

just in case you get lost <3

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

it happened ONCE, okay?

i was sleep deprived, leave me alone

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

when are you not though?

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

>>:(

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

alright, alright

i’ll stop

gn jisung <3

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

your duality, it’s impressive

gn minho <3

sleep well, don’t die in your sleep

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

why would i die in my sleep

NOW?

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

:D

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

jisung what

...jisung ?

JISUNG YOU CAN’T JUST

SAY THAT

AKJF FUCK YOU

_ read 3:20 am _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a STRUGGLE to write thanks to the emoticons on their names so if you see any mistakes,, look away <3 also! this fic will probably have 10 more chapters before coming to an end?? maybe??
> 
> kudos, comments, and feedback are always appreciated!   
> find me on twt as @skaterhjs :D


	32. smooch him

**_5:39 pm_ **

**min ??**

haha hi jeongin hi haha

**innie** **!!**

r u drunk

it’s 5 pm minho

pls

**min ??**

i’m not drunk tf

okay but question

**innie** **!!**

answer

**min ??**

very funny smart ass

**innie !!**

i try

**min** **??**

okay but seriously 

how do you tell someone they’re

cute without it being like

Gay

**innie !!**

you can literally just tell them

“hey! you’re cute!”

it’s not gay until you make it gay

**min ??**

sometimes i forget you’re actually a decent

human being who actually uses his brain

**innie !!**

thanks? i guess???

where did the question come 

from tho

**min ??**

oh 

i’m trying to tell jisung he looks cute

without straight up telling him i want 

to smooch him

**innie !!**

HEHDHS wow okay then 

**min ??**

what’s so funny >:(

**innie !!**

minho

you’re literally Overreacting 

you use to call me cute all the time when 

we were younger 

you still do

but that does not mean you want to kiss me

**min ??**

now that’s just blatantly wrong 

i’d give you a kiss on the cheek any day

**innie !!**

ew pls don’t 

i’m not into you like that 

**min ??**

hey just quickly, have you ever heard of a friendly 

kiss??

**innie !!**

no what is that? a candy?

**min ??**

:/

you’re annoying 

**innie !!**

like you aren’t

**min ??**

i came here for advice but instead got disrespect

can’t believe i was just wronged like that 

i’ll never recover from this

my heart? shattered. my trust? broken. my soul?

in fucking shambles.

**innie !!**

.

okay okay i get it

stop monologuing 

**min ??**

great thanks for your help :)

now! back to the task at hand

how do you tell someone they’re cute

**innie !!**

oh! i know how!

**min ??**

care to share?

**innie !!**

yes :)

listen carefully, i think this might solve your problem 

**min ??**

pls share your wisdom w me

**innie !!**

aight, so 

all you gotta do is open your mouth, and go

“hey! you’re cute!” 

problem solved :D

**min ??**

….

fuck you

**innie !!**

AM I WRONG THOUGH???

**min ??**

NO AND THATS WHY IM MAD

IM A COWARD, YOU KNOW THAT

HOW TF AM I SUPPOSED TO JUST

TELL HIM HES CUTE??

**innie !!**

ITS LITERALLY SO EASY??

LIKE YOU JUST GOTTA SAY IT?? HELLO??

**min ??**

I CANT 

IM STUPID OKAY?

**innie !!**

NO SHIT SHERLOCK 

didn’t jisung use pick up lines on you? 

it wouldn’t be weird for you to call him cute yknow

he called you hot too

i don’t get why this is such a big problem 

**min** **??**

okay but that was before i even considered the 

possibility of me liking him

**innie !!**

yeah but he doesn’t know you like him now either

and if he jumped to the conclusion that you like

him just because you called him cute then 

he’s either really smart and can see right through you

or he’s narcissistic to an extent 

**min ??**

okay well i mean i guess you’re right in that aspect

but like

what if i make it a lil too obvious 

like idk what if i call him cute and then be like

“haha this is why i like you”

What Then

**innie !!**

has that ever happened before?? 

**min ??**

no?

**innie !!**

The Why Are You Worrying About It

at this point you’re literally just making things up

stop complicating this more!!!

**min ??**

i can’t help it!!

he does something remotely cute and 

my brain just kind of stops all together 

how tf am i supposed to just sit here

and eat pizza when he just .

**innie !!**

when he just what?

**min ??**

idk

exist i guess

**innie !!**

..you’re a lost cause 

**min ??**

THATS NOT HELPING

**innie !!**

IM NOT TRYING TO

i’m just saying you’re hopeless 

what will you do when you eventually have to confess?

**min ??**

who said i was gonna confess lol

**innie !!**

??? don’t you want to know if he likes you

too

**min ??**

oh

okay maybe i do but the risk of getting rejected

is still there so idk

that and like i don’t wanna just suddenly tell him

i wanna like maybe drop hints or smth IDK

i’m not good at this 

**innie !!**

wait but if you wanna drop hints

then why don’t you actually just call him cute

**min ??**

i need time to mentally prepare myself

for when i actually try and do something pls

i am Not prepared rn so i proceeded to freak out :D

**innie !!**

god, you’re dumb

**min ??**

hey that’s rude

**innie !!**

i’m aware 

that’s why i said it

**min ??**

.

**innie !!**

any who

why are you texting me so much if you’re

with jisung rn

**min ??**

oh he’s still eating pizza 

i told him i was full so now i’m 

just waiting for him to get full too

so we can take the leftovers back to the dorms and 

watch a movie or just do whatever comes to mind

**innie !!**

sounds good

do me a favor?

**min ??**

sure what is it

**innie !!**

call him cute before he leaves for the day

at least then this conversation won’t be useless 

**min ??**

i’ve a feeling you don’t like talking to me

**innie !!**

my mom told me it’s bad to lie

so i won’t deny it <3

**min ??**

SHDH MEAN

**innie !!**

hehe

not but seriously 

you should probably stop texting me and pay

attention to jisung 

it’s not nice to text while being with someone else

**min ??**

it was an emergency tho

**innie !!**

you being a coward isn’t an emergency

what are you talking about

**min ??**

yikes

you’re so painfully honest it almost makes me

proud 

**innie !!**

i learned from the best 

**min ??**

who, me :D?

**innie !!**

lmao no

seungmin 

**min ??**

ah </3

god i can just FEEL my heart shattering 

all because of you jeongin :’(

**innie !!**

pls don’t start with your monologuing

if you don’t have anything important to say

then, in the kindest way possible, Fuck Off :D

**min ??**

no wait

i actually have something important to say

**innie !!**

do share then

**min ??**

according to all known laws of aviation, there is

no way that a bee should be able to fly. its wings

are too small to get its fat little body off the 

ground. the bee, of course, flies anyway. because 

bees don’t care what humans think is impossible.

**innie !!**

WHY did i even think you actually had anything

important to say

god i fucking hate you 

**min ??**

JSHDD LMAOOO

love you too bae ‘3’

_ read 6:19 pm _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> current mood: getting told to get a life by a website that has the whole bee movie script written out :D also self indulgent jeongho (?) chapter bc those two are currently living in my mind rent free.
> 
> kudos, comments, and feedback are always appreciated!  
> find me on twt as @skaterhjs ;D


	33. date

**_7:09 pm_ **

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

can i confess something 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

if it’s your undying crush on me

dw i already know 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

damn :/

who told you

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

waht 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

kidding! but anyways 

can i actually confess smth 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

go for it 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

i was thinking about it 

and 

i realized that if there was one person

who i’d want to have a date with

in club penguin’s pizza parlor 

it’d be you <3 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

club penguin is dead

you gotta let it go 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

>:(

i take everything back 

i’m taking changbin on a 

date in club penguin now 

you lost ur chance 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

jisung the game is d e a d

how’re you gonna take him on a date

plus he’s a taken man 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

the internet exists 

i can find the game just not the original

version 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

wait really

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

yes! 

too bad you won’t be able

to play it with me tho :(

sucks to suck i guess :(

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

what is this?

blatant guilt tripping?

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

is it working?

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

not really no

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

fuck

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

maybe if you took me on a REAL

date first then i’d agree to going 

on virtual dates with you 

just saying

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

FINE

i’ll take you on a date 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

fr?

or are you gonna back

out like last time :^)?

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

no!!

i’ll take you on a friend date!!

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

friend..date?

isn’t that a bit contradictory since

y’know

dates are supposed to be romantic and

stuff??

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

dates can be whatever you want them

to be, my dear friend

so now we’re having a noncommittal friend date!

i’m not asking btw, you’re coming whether you

like it or not

and THEN we’re having a bootleg club penguin date!

again, I Am Not Asking 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

i mean?? okay?? 

i guess??

didn’t know friend dates

were a thing but okay

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

great, okay!! 

it’s a date :)

friend date, i mean :))

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

yes, jisung 

i know it’s a friend date 

you don’t gotta remind me 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

skjdhs sorry

anyways!

is there anywhere you wanna

go :D?

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

now that’s just too easy

you gotta surprise me! 

real date or not, you can’t expect

me to just tell you what i wanna do

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

but minho :(

i’m big dumb!

my creative juices are not

flowing rn

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

pls never say creative juices again

you make it sound like 

you’re an orange 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

might as well be!

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

that,, does not make sense 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

shh let me be 

but okay, i GUESS i’ll

surprise you or whatever </3

when are you free next

and i mean, for the whole of the afternoon

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

uhh let’s say saturday

sounds good??

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

yes, okay

that gives me enough time to plan

and come up with something that’ll

blow your mind

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

you are strangely confident for 

someone who literally asked me what

i wanted to do in our date

friend date* 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

shut up, i just needed a little

push 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

uh huh, sure 

let’s act like i believe you

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

stop being mean to me :(

i’m trying, okay!!

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

you know i’m teasing <3

but yes, thank you for your efforts

sungie

really appreciate it <3

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

wtf you can’t go all soft 

on me without warning 

i’ll cry

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

*(*%@$&*&(

didn’t you literally want me 

to be nice to you?? 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

yes but

yknow what, it’s whatever 

ily >:( 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

ilyt >>:(

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

>>>:( <3

now that that’s that, i have another 

question

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

i had a tiny stroke reading that but

what is it?

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

why do things get darker when they’re

wet if water’s clear?

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

god damn it not this

again

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

hear me out

if i splash white paint on you

your clothes would turn white 

right? and the same goes if i splash

back paint on a shirt, it turns black

SO WHY DO CLOTHES GET

DARKER WHEN THEY GET WATER ON THEM

water’s clear!! technically there shouldn’t even

be a stain right?? 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

...are you even aware of what

you’re saying anymore

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

>:(

YOU tell me your answer then

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

here’s the thing: i’ve no clue

nor do i really care :)

i’m pretty sure you’ll get a simple

answer if you search for it

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

but that’s not fun :(

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

don’t you wanna know the answer to

your question??

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

okay, yes BUT

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

no buts! i won’t fall into

your traps anymore 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

it wasn’t even a trap but Okay

the answer is bc of how

water, air, and fabric affect light differently btw

just thought you should know 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

wait did you know the answer

this whole time? 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

And If I Did, Then What 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

hello??? 

why did you even ask me if 

you already knew

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

i just wanted to know what YOUR answer

was!! 

and then you told me to search it up bc you

didn’t care :(

rude fuck 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

LMAOO 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

ITS NOT FUNNY

IT WAS A SERIOUS QUESTION

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

JISUNG

WE LIVE IN EARTH

LITERALLY NOTHING MAKES SENSE

HERE

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

.

i Felt that 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

it do be like that 

we’re just a bunch of evolved 

animals in a floating rock in space

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

is that scientifically correct?

cause if it is then Holy Fuck my guy

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

i have no clue but it sounds right

to me so let’s say it is 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

that’s not how it works but sure

okay, i’ll buy that 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

thamk you 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

thank*

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

a language is just a form of communication

between humans, either written or spoken

you understood what i said right? 

I Spelled Nothing Wrong

for all you know, i could’ve just said thank you

in another language

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

DGKA STOP

IM SUPPOSED TO BE THE

ONE THAT GETS EXISTENTIAL EVERY

ONCE IN A WHILE

NOT YOU

YOURE SCARY

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

:D

i’m probably not all that scary

if you’re still willing to go on a date

with me

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

friend date* 

i might have to reconsider

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

hey now

i already cleared my schedule 

for you

you can’t cancel anymore 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

damn it

wait i thought you said you

were totally free on saturday 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

oh i am 

i’m just trying to make you

feel guilty :)

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

RUDE

i’m leaving, you’re too mean

to me :’(

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

i’ve been nothing but nice

wdym 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

sure you have :’D

no but fr i’ve to leave

if we’re actually going on a date

then i’ve to think abt something to do

we both know i’ll forget if i don’t

start now 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

aight fair 

ttyl?

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

yup! byeee

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

see ya

_ read 7:58 pm _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter makes no sense but anyways !! i think i can firmly say we've entered the last few chapters of this story, which is kinda crazy, hopefully i don't end it badly :') 
> 
> kudos, comments, and feedback are always appreciated!  
> find me on twt as @skaterhjs :D


	34. romance novels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (for reference in case it gets confusing)  
> OH NO, WHERE DA BRAIN GO 😱🧠⁉️ gc usernames!  
> bootleg twitch streamer - felix  
> felix's top donator - jisung  
> vampire apologist - chan  
> tier 3 felix sub - hyunjin

**_10:49 pm_ **

**felix’s top donator**

tfw you had the chance to ask your crush on 

a legitimate date but your stupid

gay brain went ‘not today!’ and shut off

and caused you to friend zone them

even though you didn’t mean to and apparently 

friend dates are now a thing 

:)

**vampire apologist**

...everything okay?

**felix’s top donator**

NO 

EVERYTHING’S NOT OKAY!!!

I COULDVE HAD A REAL DATE WITH MINHO

BUT I MESSED UP AND NOW WE’RE

GOING ON A FRIEND DATE

LITERALLY WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT

**bootleg twitch streamer**

sung pls calm down 

**felix’s top donator**

NO!!!!

I HAD A CHANCE

AND I BLEW IT :((((

HE WAS WILLING TO GO ON A DATE

ON A DATE!!! 

AND I JUST

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**tier 3 felix sub**

jisung, get off your phone

for a few seconds and come back

once you don’t feel the urge to scream

**felix’s top donator**

okay :(

**bootleg twitch streamer**

good boy 

**felix’s top donator**

okay i’m Okay 

actually i’m not but i’m calmer 

**vampire apologist**

okay that’s good 

now, can you explain why you’re upset?

**felix’s top donator**

mkay :(

basically, it all started when i texted minho

telling him i would have a date with him in

club penguin’s pizza parlor 

which ultimately translates to i want to date

you but yknow he doesn’t know that 

so he was like the game is dead so no 

BUT THEN

he said he’d go on virtual dates with me if i

took him on ACTUAL dates first 

then i malfunctioned 

**tier 3 felix sub**

not surprising but keep going

**felix’s top donator**

me being me, i said that yes! i would take him

on a date!

**bootleg twitch streamer**

oh?

**felix’s top donator**

but not on a normal date

oh no! 

i said i’d take him on a friend date :’)

**bootleg twitch streamer**

oh.

**felix’s top donator**

even he sounded confused PLS

this is the second time i panic when he 

brings up the possibility of going on a date 

though last time i just completely dismissed it

bc i Panicked so it’s progress ig

not by much, but progress 

so yeah that’s why i was screaming :D

**vampire apologist**

oh jisung

it’s okay, i’m sure you’ll have another

chance to ask him on a date

plus, if he keeps on bringing it up,

doesn’t that mean he wants a date with you

too?

**tier 3 felix sub**

yeah! 

AND you said he was willing to go

on a date with you!

you can probably just go on this one ‘friend date’

and then ask him out on a real date later

**felix’s top donator**

idk :/

what if he feels like i intentionally friend zoned him

and never brings up anything like this again 

i’ll look stupid if i ask him out after

that 

**bootleg twitch streamer**

okay but

have you considered:

minho might like you too?

**tier 3 felix sub**

gasp

**felix’s top donator**

no pls don’t get my hopes up

i’m too weak 

**tier 3 felix sub**

i mean, it IS a possibility 

**vampire apologist**

he could always just be too scared

to tell you

kinda like you are to tell him you like him

**felix’s top donator**

guys :(

ik you’re probably trying to make me feel

better but PLS don’t actually get my hopes up

i couldn’t handle minho rejecting me

the fact that he could stop being my friend

if i confessed,,

pain, nothing but Pain

**bootleg twitch streamer**

ah sorry sung, we’ll stop pushing it

**felix’s top donator**

ty

**bootleg twitch streamer**

<3

**vampire apologist**

i think you should consider hyunjin's idea

i mean, just go on the friend date you two 

planned and just like see how much both of you

enjoy it

if it seems to be a success, you could probably ask

him to have a real one 

then if that doesn’t work then you guys can return 

to the friendship you had before all of this 

i’ve said it before and i’ll say it again, minho

wouldn’t drop you like that 

he cares too much about you to do smth like that 

**felix’s top donator**

sometimes i forget you’re also close to

him

...do you think he’d say yes if i ask him

afterwards? like not right after the date, but like

a week later or smth?

**tier 3 felix sub**

yeah waiting is smart

just in case anything changes after 

the date you know? 

from my point of view i say do it

chan?

**vampire apologist**

i agree, i think minho is willing to try it

but don’t stress too much yeah? 

focus on what’s going on now and

worry about the future later 

**bootleg twitch streamer**

what chan said ^

**felix’s top donator**

hm okay

i do need your help with smth

else tho

**vampire apologist**

whatcha need?

**felix’s top donator**

um

what’s something fun to do when you go

out with someone???

i’m supposed to plan it bc i /technically/

asked him on the date or whatever 

but i’m kinda clueless when it comes to this

and i don’t want it to be a boring dinner

or anything typical 

i want it to be fun 

**bootleg twitch streamer**

wait i wanna help plan!!!

**tier 3 felix sub**

me too!! 

i’ve read too many romance novels 

lately

it’s finally my time to shine

**vampire apologist**

let me turn the question back to you 

what do YOU wanna do on your

friend date jisung?

**felix’s top donator**

i was thinking...a picnic?

it sounds cute, but i don’t know

it might be a bit boring 

**vampire apologist**

no, no! that’s perfect!

let’s say this; you start your date

with going to a nice park and having 

a picnic there

that’s something you could start with 

**felix’s top donator**

yes okay, i’ll write that somewhere 

i asked him to be free for the whole

afternoon though 

i need to plan for the whole afternoon 

**bootleg twitch streamer**

oh i know!

you could check if there’s any events 

in the area? there’s usually stuff on the weekends

you two could go and watch whatever there is

**tier 3 felix sub**

or maybe you could also take him

somewhere nice, but not expensive ofc, that isn’t a 

restaurant? like, just somewhere you two

could go and relax in for a while 

**vampire apologist**

since both of those two options seem like

they’ll go into the night

maybe you could also go and have dinner 

together? just to finish off?

**bootleg twitch streamer**

i mean, you guys could probably stay out until

late but ending with a nice dinner together 

doesn’t sound half bad

you two are close sung, you’ll find something to

do even if it doesn’t involve fancy places

or expensive food

**felix’s top donator**

guys pls you basically planned the 

whole thing for me 

what would i do without you :((

**vampire apologist**

don’t give us too much credit!!

you still need to figure exactly what you’re gonna do 

we just gave you an outline 

**felix’s top donator**

still!

ily guys <3

**tier 3 felix sub**

we love you too <3

but maybe you should continue your 

planning tomorrow 

just so you can think a bit clearer

after a good night’s rest :)

**vampire apologist**

i second that 

we should all sleep, for the sake of

our constantly decreasing sanity 

**bootleg twitch streamer**

i hate how accurate ‘constantly decreasing 

sanity’ is 

**vampire apologist**

me too kid

me too

anyways! sleep well guys!

jisung, don’t stress about this okay?

you two will be fine

you’re closer than you think you are

so just don’t focus on the bad possibilities 

yeah?

**tier 3 felix sub**

you know we’re here if you need us tho!

**felix’s top donator**

WTFFF I LOVE YOU ALL

SO SO MUCH

SLEEP WELL ANGELS :((

i promise not to stress too much <3

**bootleg twitch streamer**

that’s our boy!!!

night guys!!

**vampire apologist**

night <3 !

_ read by bootleg twitch streamer, felix’s top  _

_ donator & tier 3 felix sub at  _

_ 11:30 pm _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, yes, double update bc i'm genuinely excited about writing something i've planned for this fic >:) apparently listening to together by seventeen really boosts my creativeness or smth like that, who would've thought? 
> 
> kudos, comments, and feedback are always appreciated!  
> find me on twt as @skaterhjs :D!


	35. co-parent

**_5:37_** **_pm_**

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

are you willing to walk around for a little

when we go out on saturday 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

yeah that sounds good to me 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

great because i finished planning and

i’m not gonna change anything anymore 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

what was the point of even asking me then

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

i wouldn’t say i was asking

more like warning you 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

..should i be scared of what we’re going to

do on saturday?

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

no!! 

it’ll be fun i swear

maybe a little tiring but fun nonetheless 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

alright, i’ll believe you 

when are we we meeting up btw

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

oh! 

i’ll pick you up at like 

4 if that’s fine

also, wear something comfortable 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

yeah okay, sounds good

are you gonna tell me what we’re doing?

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

nope!

you wanted a surprise right?

you’ll have to wait until saturday 

hehe >:)

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

ugh fine i guess 

i’ll wait </3

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

good! 

in other news, do you think

it’s morally right to try and adopt

a squirrel?

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

you have yourself 

why do you want another squirrel?

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

just bc i want a pet 

and felix wants one too! so it works out

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

how would you even have a squirrel in your dorm

if animals aren’t allowed here

did you think about that

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

YOU LITERALLY HAD THREE CATS IN 

YOUR DORM NOT LONG AGO

WHYRE YOU JUDGING

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

OKAY BUT LISTEN

yes i hid the cats but not for that long! only a few

months 

plus, my mom took them with her last time she was

in the city, so it’s all good

you, however…

neither yours or felix’s parents live in the country 

who would take care of the squirrel when you guys

can’t??? 

no one.

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

you’re supposed to support me mingo :(

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

mingo?

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

yes mingo

do you not like it?

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

no no it’s fine

it was just a bit random 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

oh okay

anyways back to what i was saying 

YOURE SUPPOSED TO SUPPORT ME

why’re you against me :((

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

i am NOT against you 

just making sure you know this could end 

badly <3 

but i GUESS i’d support you in raising a squirrel 

if you still decide to do it 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

THANKS :D

i’ll name the squirrel after you <3

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

please don’t name your squirrel minho 

i beg

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

dw i won’t 

i’ll name him mango

it’s close enough to minho 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

it really isn’t but it’s the thought that 

counts so it’s still appreciated 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

hehe :DD

i’d ask you to co-parent but i’m 

pretty sure felix would be his other dad

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

that’s fair, i already have 3 kids of my own

anyways 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

this conversation no longer sounds like

we’re talking about pets 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

my cats aren’t just pets anymore

they are my Children 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

calm down calm down

your cat dad is showing 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

sorry sorry 

i just miss my cats :(

wish i could’ve kept them

here for longer </3

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

oh :(

fuck the school for not letting you 

have your cats here!!

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

fuck the school!!

just a few more months and i’ll 

get to see my babies </3

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

tell them i miss them too whenever you go

to visit them 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

didn’t they scratch you 

like a lot

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

those are minor details we can EASILY

ignore 

i still miss them 

little funky guys they were 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

they’re all females but Ok

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

It’s The Thought That Counts You Said

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

yeah i know

anyways, are actually gonna try and

get a squirrel 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

see, i was thinking

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

that’s a surprise

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

STFU >:(

but i was thinking more about it since

you told to me reconsider 

and then i remembered that taking animals

to the vet was A Thing and well 

i’m not too sure anymore 

like, if i do get a squirrel i want the little guy

to be healthy you know?

and since i was just planning to like adopt a wild

one cause i’m not even sure if you can adopt 

a squirrel like you’d adopt a cat or a dog,

i’d need to take him to the vet right away

i’m kind of broke and so is felix

the vet is a little expensive 

so maybe not :(

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

i mean at least you realized before it was too late

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

yeah

still wished i could get a pet though :/

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

you can co-parent my cats with me if it

makes you feel any better

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

IT DOES :DD

does that mean i’m their other dad now?

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

i mean, i guess??

they don’t seem to like you too much

whenever you’re being too clingy 

with them but i’m sure they’ll eventually 

come around 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

i sure hope so

it’ll be hard to co-parent then if they 

dislike me :/

hey you wanna know what’s funny?

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

what?

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

the way you never accepted my marriage proposals

but allowed me to become your children’s 

second dad :))

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

don’t word it like that oh my god

that makes it sound messed up 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

yeah okay

but still!! 

we could’ve been a happy family :( 

but you rejected me :((

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

okay but you immediately went and got married

with changbin after i rejected you

how am i supposed to trust you after that !!!

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

you could’ve just said yes the first time i asked

you </3 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

jisung if you keep asking me to

marry you i might start thinking you have 

a crush on me or smth 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

…

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

wait what 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

no comment

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

wait omg

do you have a crush on me?

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

NO \\*%|*]|%]^

i take everything back, i no longer want a family

with you

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

all i got from that was that you wanted a family

with me 

:D

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

aww are you embarrassed?

it’s okay jisung, you’re kinda cute anyways 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

AAAA STOP STOOOP

i’m leaving you on read

i can’t stand you 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

sure you can’t 

you love me <3

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

fuck OFF

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

whatever you say ‘3’

remember we have a date on saturday 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

FRIEND DATE 

ITS A FRIEND DATE

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

sadly </3

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

BYEEE

_read 6:20 pm_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of random filler chapter bc next update might take a lil longer to come out :)
> 
> kudos, comments, and feedback are always appreciated!  
> find me on twt as @skaterhjs :D


	36. intertwined

jisung wasn’t sure how he got here.

that was technically a lie. he was  _ very _ aware of the fact that he had jokingly agreed to take minho on a date that turned into a ‘friend’ date. he was also aware that he had gone to pick up minho from his dorm a few hours prior, and that they had gone on a picnic after that (and if minho fed him strawberries while laying on the grass, jisung wouldn't comment). he also remembered taking minho sightseeing, which ended with at least 10 pictures together, some of which he knew he’d cherish for a very long time. to top it all off, they had ended their day out together with dinner in a small but cozy restaurant, the atmosphere even more intimate due to the restaurant being fairly empty. 

so yes, technically, jisung did know how he got himself to this point.

what he didn’t know was why exactly minho was holding his hand, and when that had even happened. 

he hadn’t noticed, not for a while at least. they had decided to take the long way back to the dorms, walking instead of taking any kind of public transportation. it was safe to say that both of them had fun in each other’s company, even if what they did didn’t count as a legitimate date for either of them. the night was rather calm for a weekend but neither complained; it was enjoyable nonetheless. it was only when jisung tried to point out a cat sitting under a tree that he noticed his hand was a little too heavy and a little too warm. he didn’t know what he expected to find, they hadn’t bought much during the day, and whatever they  _ had _ bought was thrown into jisung’s backpack that held everything he had brought for the picnic, so whatever he was holding was definitely not a shopping bag. 

jisung almost stopped dead on his tracks once he realized what it was. 

it was minho’s hand. minho was holding  _ his _ hand as if it was the most natural thing in the world. jisung didn’t know how to act.

jisung liked minho, he had admitted that, albeit not by his own will entirely. he hadn’t been subtle to begin with, freaking out whenever minho was a little too nice or looked a little too good during their hangouts. minho himself was a little  _ too _ much for jisung, but it wasn’t like he was complaining. it was scary how easily minho had settled himself in jisung’s heart; the fact that jisung hadn’t noticed until recently was even scarier. at the same time, he had always recognized that there was nothing you could dislike about minho, at least not to him. minho was just, well,  _ minho _ . and jisung liked him for that, as cheesy as it sounded. whether his feelings were reciprocated, he didn’t know, but he could hope. so why was he so scared by minho holding his hand? 

rejection, mostly. holding hands wasn’t something jisung was new to, and he doubted minho was any different. he held hands with his friends all the time, it was a comforting gesture, after all. but that was with his friends. minho had gone past that at some point, and that scared jisung. he thought about letting go of his hand out of embarrassment, but minho didn’t seem to mind the gesture. he was smiling, even, that damn boy and his cat-like grin. yet, that also worried jisung. 

see, jisung had a theory. if minho liked him, at least a little bit, wouldn’t he get embarrassed on occasions like this? it was dumb, childish even, but jisung was trying his hardest to figure out minho’s feelings towards him without actually asking him directly. so far, he had nothing. but if his theory was right to some extent, did that mean minho didn’t like him? he was so casual about every show of affection in between them, did they just not affect him like they affected jisung? it had to be that, or minho was just  _ extremely _ good at hiding his embarrassment, which could very well be the case but at the same time -

“i can hear you thinking from here, care to share?”   
  


speaking of the devil.

“it’s nothing.” jisung said, offering the boy a small smile. they were nearby the school already, jisung hadn’t noticed how long he had been quiet for. “just school stuff, you know?” 

minho looked at jisung with an unreadable expression, probably knowing jisung was lying. he was rather vocal when it came to complaining about school and all the stress it brought him - his silence was definitely unusual. yet minho still shrugged, willing to drop the question for jisung’s sake. “alright then. you do know you can tell me if anything’s bothering you, right?”

jisung smiled even wider,  _ of course that’s what minho would say _ . “yeah don’t worry, it’s not really bothering me, though. i’m just...thinking.” 

minho grinned. “that far i could tell, did you know you look kind of constipated whenever you’re deep in thought?” 

“hey!” jisung said, pushing minho to the side with his shoulder, never letting go of his hand. 

minho only raised his free hand as if surrendering, his gaze softening as he looked at the boy next to him. “kidding, though you did look rather concentrated. you sure it’s not bothering you?” 

jisung shook his head. “positive.” 

  
  


they arrived at the school shortly after, the wind picking up ever so slightly as they walked through the gates. their hands were still intertwined and jisung felt like he needed to say  _ something _ . 

he had been doing a lot of thinking the past few minutes, his thoughts mostly revolving around minho. he could confess right then and there if he wanted, he really could. but it was still scary. sure, minho had hinted at wanting something more with jisung, but that could just be him playing around. it wouldn’t be out of character either, jisung had also joked about them dating many times before. but that was also before jisung understood that he liked minho, and not only in a friendly way.

it was nerve wracking. at this point, jisung almost felt like he would accidentally blurt the phrase ‘ _ i like you! _ ’ out if minho kept on smiling at him whenever he spoke. he was a mess, though that much was obvious. he almost wondered how minho couldn’t tell that he liked him. 

“minho.” jisung called out as they walked across campus, making their way to jisung’s dorm since minho had insisted on dropping him off. jisung had argued against it since minho’s dorm was located on another section of the school campus, but had ultimately given in.

minho turned to look at him, squeezing his hand as if to tell him he was listening. “yeah, what is it?” 

“did you have fun?” jisung asked, looking a little to the side. he personally thought minho looked like he had fun, but he wanted to hear it directly from him. “be honest, please.” he said, a little quieter this time.

“huh? of course i did! anything’s fun with you.” he said teasingly, earning a smack in return. he only laughed again. “no but seriously, i really did have fun. sure, it was a little tiring because of all the walking around we did a while ago but i wouldn’t change a thing. you really did plan this out well, sung.” he said, smiling almost fondly at jisung. jisung felt like he was going to explode.

“ah.” was all jisung said at first. he wasn’t sure about how to respond, minho’s answer was so genuine it had caught him off guard. he tended to forget that minho could be extremely sweet at times. again, not that he was complaining. 

jisung took a few seconds to gather his thoughts, clearing his throat as he began to speak again. “i mean, of course you had fun! i did tell you i was gonna plan a date that would blow your mind, didn't i? guess i delivered.” he said, shrugging his shoulders in an attempt at looking nonchalant. 

minho only made a face at jisung, faux disgust evident in his expression. “your ego is showing.” 

“and what about it?” 

minho laughed at the remark, shaking his head a little as he looked at jisung. they returned to walking in silence for a few seconds before a sudden gasp broke the silence, making jisung jump a little.

“jisung!” minho suddenly said, looking somewhat smug. jisung could only look at him curiously, asking for an explanation with his eyes. 

“you called it a date! without the friend part!” 

oh.

jisung hadn’t really meant to, he wasn't really thinking about it when he said it. it had slipped his mind but it seemed like he hadn’t managed to slip it past minho, who was now grinning as if he had won a prize. 

minho spoke up again, not letting jisung defend himself just yet. “aw, i always knew you liked me jisung.” minho said, annoying the boy further. jisung only scoffed.

“what? no snarky remark? do you actually like me or something?” 

silence.

“jisung -“

“shut up!” 

jisung groaned loudly and covered his face with both his hands, finally letting go off minho’s. he was thankful that it was somewhat dark around them, otherwise minho would have probably seen how jisung’s face flared up a pinkish color at the comment. jisung could hear minho laughing at his reaction, which only embarrassed him further. this boy was going to be the death of him. 

“alright, alright, i’ll shut my mouth.” minho said after jisung finally retracted his hands from his face, glaring at the older boy who seemed to be having fun teasing jisung. “only for two reasons though. one, because you look like you might attempt and cause bodily harm on me if i don’t shut up and two, we’re at your dorm building already.” 

jisung blinked in surprise. like minho had just said, the two were, in fact, now standing meters away from jisung’s dorm building. jisung almost wanted to ask minho to hang around for a little longer, but he decided against it as he had already expressed that he felt a little tired from their previous activities. 

jisung felt something pull his hand lightly, turning to see minho holding his hand again, pulling him in the direction of the building’s stairs. “come on, i’ll walk you to your door then i’ll leave.” 

jisung complies, chuckling quietly at the situation. “you do know i can walk up the stairs by myself, right?” he said, still walking a little behind minho as he continued to pull him forward.

minho shrugged. “could’ve fooled me with how many times you tripped over nothing today.” 

“..okay, maybe i’m a little clumsy, but only a little!”

“and that’s why you need me here, so i can make sure you don’t somehow manage to fall down the stairs and break something.” minho smiled at jisung, obviously satisfied with his point. jisung sighed in defeat. 

jisung had to admit that he was walking somewhat slowly just so he could drag his time with minho on for longer, which he thankfully didn’t seem to mind. it wasn’t like they wouldn’t see each other ever again, if anything, they would probably talk to each other the next day, maybe even as soon as minho was back to his dorm from dropping jisung off. still, jisung wanted this to last a little bit longer. he didn’t know if he’d ever get to take minho on a date, for all he knew, this might be the closest thing to going on a date with minho he ever gets. he could easily ask minho on a real date, or at least that was what he was told. but this is han jisung we’re talking about, and if there’s one thing jisung hates more than anything else, it’s facing his feelings. basically, the chances of jisung actually asking minho out were minimal, if not nonexistent.

he held in a sigh as they finally got to his floor, the door of his dorm room now visible to both. they walked down the hallway and stopped right in front of jisung’s door, minho being the first to break the silence once again.

“well,” he said, nodding his head in the direction of the door. “here we are, our final destination.” 

jisung chuckled at minho, shaking his head. “technically it’s only  _ my _ final destination, you still have to go back to your dorm, remember?” 

minho waved his hand around dismissively. “whatever, we don’t need to get into technicalities.” he said, detaching his hand from jisung’s once again. “thank you for today, by the way. i really did enjoy going out with you.” 

jisung smiled brightly at minho, shrugging his shoulders a little. “no need to thank me, honestly. i also had fun with you.” 

they stood smiling at each other for a few seconds, both seemingly forgetting that their time had come to an end. that was, until jisung’s phone dinged loudly, probably from felix texting him about how much longer he’d be out for. minho chuckled.

“guess that’s a wrap for tonight.” he said, still smiling at jisung. “i’m gonna get going. goodnight jisung, i really did have fun today. talk to you later?” 

jisung nodded, mirroring minho’s smile. “yup, i’ll text you. night, minho.” 

and with that, they parted ways. 

except, jisung froze as he was halfway through the door, his mind coming up with a bunch of ideas of what he could randomly say, most of them leading to jisung indirectly confessing to minho. he didn’t know where the urge to tell minho he liked him came from but god, was it big. 

it was tempting,  _ really _ tempting, but jisung couldn’t help and second guess himself as he watched minho walk farther down the hallway. different thoughts began clouding his mind, this time questioning the outcome of fulfilling his urge.  _ would it be too rushed to confess right there? what if minho didn’t like him back? what if minho thought he was weird? what if - _

screw it. 

“minho!” jisung suddenly called loudly, watching as minho stopped walking momentarily before turning back and hurrying over to jisung’s door, standing in front of him with a curious look.

“yeah?” he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. “did i forget something?” 

jisung stared at him blankly. he hadn’t really thought this through, just like with pretty much every decision he had taken in his years as a college student. he  _ had _ to say something. what? he didn’t know, but he really needed to figure it out quick before minho tried to leave again.

“no.” he began slowly, his nervousness peaking as he thought of what to say next. “just..” 

jisung took a deep breathe. he had already called him back, there was no way he could back out now. jisung had been wearing his heart on his sleeve for the whole evening, whether minho had noticed or not he wasn’t sure, but a part of him wanted minho to know. 

jisung looked at minho straight in the eyes.

“i wish i could’ve taken you out on a real date.” 

he slammed the door shut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teehee :D
> 
> kudos, comments, and feedback are always appreciated!  
> find me on twt as @skaterhjs ;D


	37. google what does it mean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (for reference) MY GOD, THESE BITCHES GAY 😷 gc usernames !  
> mitochondria - seungmin  
> professional tax evader - jeongin  
> cat expertise - minho  
> [softly but w/feeling] fuck - changbin

**MY GOD, THESE BITCHES GAY 😷**

**_12:09 pm_ **

**cat expertise**

google what does it mean when someone

tells you they want to go on a 

real date with you 

**mitochondria**

this is not google 

**professional tax evader**

ask changbin

he’s the only one with a bf here

**cat expertise**

@ changbin pls what does it mean

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

huh 

probably that they like you or find you 

attractive to some extent i guess 

why? 

**cat expertise**

cool

cool..

cool…..

**mitochondria**

you good?

**cat expertise**

yeah just thinking 

give me a sec 

**professional tax evader**

he’s thönking

**mitochondria**

pls don’t say that ever again 

**professional tax evader**

ok hag

**mitochondria**

:/

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

minho what is this about exactly?

you’re acting weirder than usual

**cat expertise**

what are you talking about haha

i’m all good hahahaha

**mitochondria**

oh god he’s broken 

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

minho.

**cat expertise**

alright fine i’ll tell you </3 

**professional tax evader**

you’re so easy to convince 

it’s almost embarrassing 

**cat expertise**

listen here you little shit 

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

you’re getting sidetracked 

jeongin stop attacking minho so he 

can actually explain 

**professional tax evader**

>:( 

fine 

minho pls talk 

**cat expertise**

alrighty 

so y’all know how i went on a 

‘friend date’ with jisung yesterday??

**mitochondria**

...friend date?? 

**cat expertise**

i don’t know either

moving on! 

yeah so we went on our friend date

and everything was going gr8 

we were having fun and what not but then

we decided to come back bc it was getting kinda late

and i, being the gentleman that i am,

told jisung i wanted to walk him to his dorm

so i did 

**tax evader**

whipped 

**cat expertise**

maybe so 

**mitochondria**

oh god he admits it

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

okay legend 

**cat expertise**

:’) 

anyways

so yeah i walked him to his dorm and we said

our goodbyes and what not and then i left 

but then he called me back when i was leaving

and i was like ‘yeah?? did i forget something??’

and he told me i didn’t so i was a little confused

and then he just gets this look like he’s completely 

serious and now i’m scared 

and then he just

he

**professional tax evader**

take your time 

**cat expertise**

andthenhejustsaidthathewishedhecouldhavetaken

meonarealdateandthenheslammedthedoorshut

onme 

**professional tax evader**

wha t

**mitochondria**

holy shit did i just have a stroke 

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

-&:-$:)/&):!,:)):!,)/$:!;

MINHO!!!!

HE LIKES YOU

**cat expertise**

he w h a t

**mitochondria**

oml minho you literally can not

be this dumb 

**cat expertise**

HEY

**professional tax evader**

no he’s got a point 

it’s obvious 

why else would he want to have a real date with

you if he doesn’t like you???

**cat expertise**

man idk 

you never know he might just want

to try it out but that doesn’t mean he necessarily 

like me

**mitochondria**

.

i’m gonna deck you 

**cat expertise**

HELP ?????

**[softly but w/feelings] fuck**

jisung literally looks at you like you hung

the moon and the stars 

HOW do you still not understand the fact

that he likes you 

**mitochondria**

fr he’s all like ♡_♡ whenever you smile

it’s disgustingly cute 

**professional tax evader**

look, minho 

if you still don’t believe he likes you even after

seungmin and changbin have given you various

reasons as to why he does AND jisung

himself indirectly admitted it, then there’s only

one way to know for sure 

~ confess to him ~

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

jeongin,, your brain,,,

**professional tax evader**

big, i know 

**cat expertise**

aha about that,, 

**mitochondria**

don’t say you weren’t planning on doing it

or i’ll actually deck you 

**cat expertise**

STOP THREATENING ME

and no it’s not that 

i think jisung’s ignoring me now </3 

he hasn’t answered my texts from last night 

cause i did actually text him after i left

**mitochondria**

wait i just thought about this 

why didn’t you just knock on his door

when he closed it?? 

wouldn’t it have been easier to just talk then?? 

**cat expertise**

… 

that did Not cross my mind at the moment 

oops?

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

can’t say i’m surprised 

jisung’s probably embarrassed

maybe give him some time?? 

you can just talk to one of his friends

if he’s taking too long 

that’s basically what you did when he didn’t

answer you during exams week 

**cat expertise**

okay but that’s different 

he was actually busy then 

now he’s ignoring me by choice 

**mitochondria**

don’t think negatively!!

changbin’s probably right 

he just needs some time to process

what he said

jisung tends to act on impulse so he probably

wasn’t planning on confessing like

that 

even if it wasn’t a direct confession 

**professional tax evader**

just don’t stress too much about it 

i’m sure you two will be dating in no time 

**cat expertise**

d;dating!!?/$:!:!€\>|?\^{~>,?\€

DATINSGDHEDJDJDFFJ

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

you broke him 

AGAIN

**mitochondria**

minho pls that’s so ugly 

if jisung rejects you after this i’ll understand 

**cat expertise**

STOP THATS SO MEAN 

I'LL ACTUALLY CRY IF HE REJECTS ME

**professional tax evader**

he won’t reject you o k a y 

pls stop screaming 

**cat expertise**

okay okay 

i’m calm now 

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

bless 

anyways who wants to bet that minho and jisung

will be a thing by the end of the week 

**cat expertise**

WHA T!/!.$:?.€?$:?:3$

**professional tax evader**

i bet $10 they’ll be a thing AND jisung will be

the one to actually ask minho to be his bf

**cat expertise**

BOYFRUEDNSHSJA

**mitochondria**

have some faith in minho 

$12 and minho will be the one to ask jisung out 

**cat expertise**

HELOO!/!$:$:?::?:$ 

**professional tax evader**

bet 

**mitochondria**

bet

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

alright i think that’s enough guys 

minho sounds like he’s gonna have

a stroke if we keep on talking about this 

**cat expertise**

thakn s

**professional tax evader**

thakn s

**cat expertise**

stfu 

**professional tax evader**

not until you and jisung are dating 

**cat expertise**

DATIFBSHWIDBD

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

jeongin. 

**professional tax evader**

sorry sorry 

it’s just fun watching minho lose his shit 

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

well i can’t really argue against that 

**cat expertise**

guys pls i’m weak 

**mitochondria**

we’ll stop dw

now go do something else aside from thinking

about jisung 

**cat expertise**

i dont think about him THAT much

come on

**mitochondria**

uh huh sure 

that’s like saying changbin doesn’t cry

everytime he sees felix’s freckles 

pure lies

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

HIS FRECKLES </3 </3 

**professional tax evader**

ew seungmin look at what you did 

**mitochondria**

oops lol 

**cat expertise**

alright i see your point seungmin

that is kind of ugly 

**mitochondria**

see??

**[softly but w/feeling] fuck**

okay but at least felix is my boyfriend 

not someone i’ve a crush on and i’m too

scared to confess to 

**professional tax evader**

YIKES

**cat expertise**

i hate it here 

i really do 

_ read by mitochondria, professional tax evader, & _

_ [softly but w/feeling] fuck at 1:01 pm _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe i'm kind of hoping to finish this story by the end of this week or maybe some time next week since classes are starting again and i'm not really sure about how fast i'll be able to update once i'm in school again :') i hope this doesn't seem like i'm rushing to the end too much!! 
> 
> kudos, comments, and feedback are always appreciated!  
> find me on twt as @skaterhjs :D


	38. :’)

**_5:43 pm_ **

_ leemh changed their nickname to minho ! _

_ minho changed unknown’s nickname to felix ! _

**minho**

hey felix

it’s minho, changbin gave me your number

**felix**

oh hi minho!! 

yeah, bin told me you wanted to text me

**minho**

aha yeah 

hope this isn’t bothering you or anything 

**felix**

oh no dw it’s totally fine 

what did you want to talk about though? 

**minho**

ah well it’s about jisung :’) 

**felix**

honestly i’m not all that surprised 

he’s been acting a little weird lately

i had a feeling it might have to do with you

**minho**

is that good or??

**felix**

that depends on what you’re about to

tell me :D 

**minho**

fair enough 

well i actually came to ask you for a favor

i guess?? 

**felix**

sure! 

what is it?

**minho**

can you tell jisung to stop ignoring me :’D

it’s been a week pls 

**felix**

he’s been doing WHAT now 

no wonder he doesn’t wanna come near the dance

studios omg 

everything’s starting to make sense 

**minho**

PLS i just want to talk to him </3 

**felix**

here’s a deal: tell me why he’s ignoring you 

and i’ll tell him to stop

sounds good?

**minho**

deal

okay so basically jisung might’ve indirectly told

me that he likes me :^) 

or that’s what my friends say at least

**felix**

-$:)/&:):!,!(?)

he WHAT

i need context pls 

**minho**

oh right 

you probably know about jisung and i

going out like a week ago right? 

**felix**

yes he told me

**minho**

oh ok good 

so yeah basically everything was fine

until i dropped him off and then he told

me he wished he could’ve taken me on

a real date 

**felix**

omg

did he really just straight up tell you

that?? 

**minho**

YES

but then he proceeded to close your

dorm’s door on me 

and now he’s ignoring me 

**felix**

.

i am so sorry but why’s that the most

jisung thing i have ever heard 

**minho**

pls i just want him to answer my texts

or at least allow me to talk to him irl

**felix**

is this where i come in? 

**minho**

yes 

**felix**

i see, i see 

okay well jisung’s incredibly stubborn 

so this should be fun 

if i can’t get him to text you back

though you should just break into 

our dorm again

i swear i won’t try and call the cops on

you this time 

**minho**

i’d appreciate that :’)

but like i also don’t want to force him to

talk to me 

i’ll wait for him for longer if i need to

**felix**

omg </3

that was so sweet what the HELL

this might seem like a dumb question to

ask but 

minho you like jisung right? 

**minho**

i do

a lot 

my brain has been no thoughts

<jisung3 this whole week 

**felix**

NOO THATS SO CUTE 

if you two don’t date soon

i’m literally going to riot

you’re so cute together pls

it’s about time you two get

your shit together <3

**minho**

we aren’t that obvious are we?? 

**felix**

oh you FOOL 

**minho**

?? 

**felix**

everyone can tell you like each other

you two might be clingy in general

but you’re a different type of

clingy with each other 

do you get what i’m saying?? 

you literally give jisung special treatment

even /i/ noticed

and you and i aren’t even close!! 

the fact that it took both of you

this long is almost offensive 

and jisung,,,

he’s WHIPPED whipped 

you have no idea how many times i’ve

heard him rant about you

it’s insane 

**minho**

wait wai t 

you can’t just randomly drop

all this information on a guy and expect him

to be okay 

i need a moment to process this 

**felix**

oh right, oops jsfd

take your time :)

**minho**

okay wow

**felix**

all good? 

**minho**

yes

somewhat

**felix**

alright, i’ll take it 

i gotta ask bc i’m curious

but

what are you planning to do 

once jisung talks to you again? 

**minho**

i mean

confess probably 

**felix**

PLEASE DO

i’m sorry but you’ve been pining for each other

for far longer than you think 

i’m ready for minsung to be a real thing 

**minho**

minsung?

**felix**

you and jisung duh 

**minho**

oh 

OH

**felix**

you good 

**minho**

no sorry 

the realization that jisung and i might d*te

throws me off every time 

**felix**

why’d you censor date

coward

**minho**

and if i am one, Then What

**felix**

shame

i hope you know i’ll never let you live if jisung is the

one to ask you out 

**minho**

WHY 

**felix**

BECAUSE 

jisung was the first on to confess

and like he did so by himself

you gotta make a move too minho :^)

**minho**

and if i’m too scared to

what then

**felix**

then i’ll clown you for the rest of your

existence 

it’s that simple

**minho**

….

**felix**

am i persuasive enough yet

**minho**

you were but then you asked if you

were being persuasive enough and well

now you’re not 

**felix**

DAMN IT

>:(

**minho**

<3

**felix**

>>:( 

you know i’m joking right?

i don’t really care who asks who out 

just that you two get together <3

**minho**

yeah dw i didn’t take it to heart

or anything, you’re all good 

though i’m not opposed to the idea of asking

jisung out,,

**felix**

oh god

please let’s not talk about this anymore

i’m sungie’s bff AND roommate 

i’m not good at keeping stuff from him 

so pls don’t spoil anything 

**minho**

noted

do tell him to stop ignoring me though 

**felix**

dw he’ll text you soon i’m sure 

if not, i’ll just text you when you can come and break in

**minho**

thanks lix :)

i can call you that right?

**felix**

ofc you can!! 

you’re jisung’s future boyfriend so you BETTER

be my friend now

**minho**

why do i feel slightly threatened by that 

**felix**

as you should 

i’m not gonna let jisung date someone i don’t 

approve of :D 

(that’s a joke but you get the point) 

**minho**

yeah alright

he’s your friend and all, i get it 

it was basically me w changbin except jisung

talks a lot about you so i didn’t really doubt you

**felix**

wait i forgot you and bin were best friends too

SOB 

minho you’re so sweet i’m gonna cry

**minho**

i didn’t do anything though??

**felix**

you did tho

you just didn’t realize it

first of, you listened to everything jisung said about

me bc otherwise you probably would’ve been a little

sus about me AT LEAST

and second, you kind of admitted to looking out

for changbin but that one doesn’t surprise me 

with that said i hope you know i fully support you and 

jisung but i won’t hesitate to hurt you if you hurt him

:D 

**minho**

like i could ever hurt jisung

**felix**

i know

but just in case <3 

**minho**

right, i won’t hurt him

i promise 

**felix**

THATS SO CUTE :(((

okay i really need to stop screaming over you

too 

it’s almost embarrassing 

i’ll go tell jisung to stop ignoring you <3

**minho**

thank youuu <3 

**felix**

np!! 

hope everything goes well between you two

**minho**

god me too 

**felix**

shh only positive vibes here

**minho**

oh right sorry 

thanks again felix :)

**felix**

again, no problem <3 

**minho**

<3

_ read 6:58 pm _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to push the minlix softest boys agenda bc minlix softest boys <3
> 
> kudos, comments, and feedback are always appreciated!!   
> find me on twt as @skaterhjs :D


	39. Who?

**_8:10 pm_ **

**lixie ☆**

Hello.

**sungie ★**

the answer to whatever you’re about to say is

no

**lixie ☆**

i haven't even said anything you rat!!! 

**sungie ★**

i know

i just have a ~ feeling ~ that i’m not going to like 

whatever you’re about to say

**lixie ☆**

hehe :^) 

anyways

**sungie ★**

NO

**lixie ☆**

why’re you ignoring minho

**sungie ★**

…

Who?

**lixie ☆**

BITCH

**sungie ★**

kidding

but i’m not ignoring him tf

**lixie ☆**

jisung. 

i literally talked to him 

i know it’s been a week since you last

spoke to him 

you can’t fool me 

**sungie ★**

oh

fuck then

**lixie ☆**

just answer my question

will you?

why’re you ignoring him 

**sungie ★**

because!! i’m embarrassed!! 

**lixie ☆**

ah

i guessed that much 

**sungie ★**

wait did he tell you what happened or

**lixie ☆**

yeah he told me :D

**sungie ★**

oh well 

i don't really have to explain anything then

**lixie ☆**

no no i still want to hear it from you 

please?

**sungie ★**

i can’t tell if you’re just trying to make me suffer

or if you’re actually trying to help me 

**lixie ☆**

a little bit of both tbh

but i do wanna help so chop chop 

explain yourself 

**sungie ★**

:’D

yeah so i may have accidentally told minho

i wanted to take him on a real date Lol 

almost cried when i realized what i said but

anyways 

**lixie ☆**

how do you accidentally tell someone you

want to take them on a date?? 

**sungie ★**

I DONT KNOW

he was just being so nice and stuff and i just

ended up blurting it out 

i literally shut the door on him after i asked him

to come back like ???

i was too scared to look at his reaction 

and well now here we are 

i haven’t answered his texts because i am 

##scared of feelings and i am Not looking forward 

to explaining how i have a big fat crush on him

that’s all :)

**lixie ☆**

i see, i see

well i mean, i can’t say i’m surprised because

well

it’s you 

**sungie ★**

HEY WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN

**lixie ☆**

nothing you need to worry about :)

but anyways!! 

i get why you’re ignoring him but like

You Need To Talk To Him 

you can’t just ignore him for the rest of your life

**sungie ★**

is that a challenge??

because i can AND will ignore him for the rest of my 

life

Watch Me

**lixie ☆**

NO DONT DO THAT

please, Do Not ignore him anymore 

**sungie ★**

you know i can’t go without talking to him 

for that long anyways </3 

but like, what am i even supposed to say to him??

‘hello yes i like you a whole fucking Lot pls notice

me’ ???

**lixie ☆**

YES 

**sungie ★**

NO ????

**lixie ☆**

why not? it gets the point across 

you can literally just say ‘hey i’ve a crush on you’ 

and then just see where the conversation goes from

there

**sungie ★**

okay but this is me we’re talking about

i don't function normally 

i gotta complicate things for myself first 

**lixie ☆**

.

you’re so annoying, on god

i’m going to jump you once i get back to the dorm

**sungie ★**

please don’t, i’m fragile 

**lixie ☆**

THEN STOP BEING COMPLICATED 

just. 

text him back whenever he texts you next okay?

get your shit together

you both are big boys with not so small crushes on

each other

you’ll be fine

**sungie ★**

lmao who said minho liked me back

**lixie ☆**

JISUNG I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD

**sungie ★**

ALRIGHT ALRIGHT IM SORRY STOP

SCREAMING AT ME :’(

**lixie ☆**

how do i even deal with you :’D 

ANYWAYS

the point is, text minho back and get yourself

a bf !! 

**sungie ★**

idk about the bf part but i’ll text him back i guess !!

**lixie ☆**

GOOD

i’m tired of you running away whenever you see him

in campus 

it was funny at first but i’ve had enough 

changbin also says he’s tired of minho sulking 

so pls talk to each other

do it for our sanity 

**sungie ★**

minho’s sulking?

**lixie ☆**

yeah i think it’s because one of his closest

friends who he may or may not have a crush on

has been ignoring him since last week

but idk i’m not sure :/ 

**sungie ★**

… 

alright i get it

pls stop attacking me

**lixie ☆**

:))

if i hear you haven’t texted him in the next 24 hours,,

you better sleep with one eye open han jisung. 

**sungie ★**

STOP THREATENING ME, I WILL

don’t you have a bf you need to pay attention to

anyways??

**lixie ☆**

i do but he’s reading this over my shoulder so he isn’t

left out or anything 

**sungie ★**

oh makes sense 

hi changbin!!! 

**lixie ☆**

he says hi back 

he also says he thinks you and minho are cute 

but that you’re both awfully oblivious 

**sungie ★**

we are Gay

what does he expect 

**lixie ☆**

he says that’s fair 

**sungie ★**

glad he understands 

wait where are you two anyways

**lixie ☆**

oh we’re going to get chips bc

i suddenly got a craving for them

want anything from the store? 

**sungie ★**

bring me something sweet pls 

**lixie ☆**

gotchu 

changbin says he can get minho to drop it off at our

dorm since we were planning to go back to

changbin’s and minho’s dorm is nearby :D

**sungie ★**

NO 

i will literally commit a crime if you two pull that

shit on me 

**lixie ☆**

fine :(

i’m telling changbin not to do it but i’m only doing so

because last time you said you would commit

a crime it didn’t end well 

**sungie ★**

you can’t blame me

i warned you beforehand 

it’s your own fault for doubting me

**lixie ☆**

you know what?

you’re right.

i am SO SORRY i ever doubted you jisung

how could i be so foolish! 

**sungie ★**

okay well now you’re just making fun of

me >:( 

**lixie ☆**

i am, thanks for noticing :D 

**sungie ★**

</3

heart been broke so many times 

**lixie ☆**

HSHS shut up 

i’ll pass by and drop ur food in a bit ok

**sungie ★**

alright 

thank u <33

**lixie ☆**

you’re welcome <3

**sungie ★**

i’ll leave you and changbin alone for now, then

**lixie ☆**

mkay

remember to text minho back ok?

**sungie ★**

i will dw 

byeeeee

**lixie ☆**

bye !!! 

_read 8:40 pm_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a filler chapter, i swear minsung will get their moment soon :') 
> 
> kudos, comments, and feedback are appreciated!  
> find me on twt as @skaterhjs :D


	40. teehee

**_11:07 am_ **

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

told my mom i had a fear of vacuums and she said

‘oh that sucks’ and then i cried 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

HSHDD LMAOO

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

&-):&/);;);$):&2

YOU 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

oh shit 

ME :’D ?

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

You.

let’s talk :))

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

oh god oh fuck oh lord 

i mean.

yeah sure, talk haha

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

why do you sound scared

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

BITCH I AM SCARED

WHY DO YOU THINK I HAVEN’T ANSWERED

YOUR TEXTS ???

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

HOW TF AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW

HELLO??

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

:’D

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

:’)

can we start by you explaining to me what you meant

last week pls

i just wanna hear your explanation 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

.

can i not 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

jisung :)) explain yourself or else :))

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

.. 

i’ve no choice do i 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

no

you know i’ll hunt you down if you ignore me again

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

HSJD pls don’t 

i’ll tell you 

just, don’t be like weirded out by it Okay 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

??

why would i be weirded out 

should i be scared??

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

NO 

just listen to me, okay?

don’t interrupt me until i say i’m done or there will be

hell to pay :^) 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

oh god okay

you may start 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

thank u 

alright so where do i start 

um

fuck it’s so embarrassing to say it sjsj

i’ll start with the obvious: i have a big crush on you 

and like i mean, BIG 

i said i wanted to take u on a real date because i DO

want to

and i don’t really know why i just blurted it out

like that 

it’s just you were holding my hand when we were 

walking and i was just kinda like oh :( this is nice :(

he’s really nice :( i think i’m in like with him :( 

and like i already KNEW i liked you but i didn’t know

i liked you THIS much until i really thought about it

you’re just so /you/ and i like you because of that 

you’re just so unapologetically nice and caring and

perhaps i cried every time you told me to take care 

of myself bc you’re just so NICE 

i’m repeating myself oops 

uh where was i 

oh right

that’s not all though, i think it’s obvious but you’re

also really fucking beautiful and it’s insane 

like how are you even REAL???

the point IS

i like you a fucking lot and i was scared to tell you

bc i still think you might not like me back :((

and you don’t HAVE to like me back!!

it’s fine if you don’t haha </3 

okay that’s all 

you may speak now

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

.

not to be rude and insensitive but like 

Are You Dumb

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

i just spilled my heart out and THIS is what you

have to say??? 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

listen

i’m flattered, i really am

BUT YOU'RE REALLY DENSE

like EXTREMELY so 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

what did i do :(

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

jisung.

the loml, the apple of my eye, the cutest boy

out there, the best rapper i’ve ever met, the FUNNIEST

boy i’ve ever met, an absolute sweetheart,

i like you too !!!!!!

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

waht 

hwat 

wha;t 

WHAT

minho you don’t have to say you like me back

if you don’t, you know that right?

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

JISUNG I’M GOING TO JUMP YOU </33

THIS is what i mean when i say you’re dense

i’m not saying i like you just because i feel bad

for you or something 

i GENUINELY like you 

like a whole fucking lot too

i have a big fat crush on YOU

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

y

you..

you do?

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

YES ??? 

how could i NOT

you’re literally the cutest person i’ve ever met, it makes

my heart HURT

the way you get so shy whenever i compliment you?

LITERALLY THE CUTEST THING EVER

the way you’re so passionate about music??

ADMIRABLE 

you overall??? 

MAKES MY HEART GO BOOM BOOM

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

JSFSJFI STOP STOP I CAN'T TAKE THIS

MY HEARTSGSJD

MINHOOO :((((

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

JISUNG :((((( 

i’m serious though

i hope u do know i really do like you, like a lot A LOT

i meant everything i said <3

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

SOBBING 

why’re you so sweet

do you want me to cry 

because i WILL 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

NOO WAIT DON'T CRY

i’m just trying to get my point across 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

what’s ur point .

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

i literally made it extremely obvious 

but ig you just want to hear me say it

my point is that i like you

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

ALJDFHBAIUHFS

i cant believe you like me back

like

you?? like ME??? 

what type of dream is this 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

not a dream! 

it’s really life babyyyy

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

oh god oh ffuck

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

:D ???

is that a good reaction or

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

sorry sorry i’m just going through it

i’m kinda scared of turning my phone off

now

like what if i turn it off and it turns out this

conversation never happened

i’d actually sob

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

i swear this conversation is 100%

real

but ur right this is kind of surreal 

not that i’m complaining though :^)

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

aha right

..

um

so…

now that we’ve talked..

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

yeah? 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

uh jsjdj

are we like 

a thing now 

or 

sjdjd 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

oh

OH 

okay i see what you’re asking

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

yeah..

so?

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

um

no

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

no??

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

no 

i’m not gonna ask you to be my boyfriend over

text wtf who do you take me for 

i need to do something extra 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

boyfriensjkdfshfalfk

no pls i don’t need anything extra 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

but i want to!!! so let me!!!

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

no!!! 

okay but what if /i/ ask YOU to be my bf

What Then. 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

NO 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

NO??? 

HELLO DID I JUST GET REJECTED 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

NO 

I MEAN YES??? 

NOT REALLY 

JUST

JEFHS

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

MINHO PLS I'LL CRY

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

STO P DONT FUCKING CRY

OR I’LL DECK YOU

JUST GIVE ME SOME TIME

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

I ALREADY SAID I DON'T NEED ANYTHING 

SPECIAL PLS

AND HOW WILL THAT STOP ME FROM CRYING

?????

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

IDK IDK 

JUST GIVE ME A FEW DAYS

PLEASE 

I WANT TO ASK YO IRL

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

MINHO PLS I SAID ITS FINE

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

IT AIN'T 

STOP BEING STUBBORN JUST

LET ME DO THIS P L E A S E

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

.

Minho Will You Be My Boyfriend? 

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

FUCK OFF 

NO

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

)(*&^%^Q#&I*()Q*&

MINHO </333333

I’LL BEG

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

DO NOT

I’M LEAVING YOU ON READ

see you in a few days babe <3

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

MOTHERFUCKER YOU CAN'T DO THAT 

wait

wa::it;.

did you just call me the b word

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

i called you babe not bitch

learn how to read

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

STFUUU

I THOUGHT YOU REJECTED ME??

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

i did but only bc i refuse to become

an official couple over text 

See You In A Few Days Babe 

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

minho

mingo

mango what does that mean

minhho pleas,e im shaking

what does that Mean ??

**minho ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

teehee 

love u

**sung (⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎)**

MINHSODFISFHS

_ read 12:50 pm _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minsung are incapable of getting their shit together, i am so sorry. in other news! next chapter will probably be the last, i'm not so sure about wether i'll write an epilogue or not so pls do tell me if that's something you'd like to see (or pls drop some ideas of what the epilogue should be on my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/linosn) bc my creativity is at its lowest rn :'))
> 
> kudos, comments, and feedback are appreciated!  
> find me on twt as @skaterhjs :D


	41. together

minho knew he wasn’t good at planning romantic things, but that was okay, because it was the thought that counted, right? 

objectively, he really should’ve thought this through. he thought it would be cute and romantic to take jisung out during the night, the moon and the stars shining brightly above them as minho  _ finally _ got the courage to ask jisung to be his boyfriend, which, according to just about anyone who knew the two, was long overdue. his plan was to take jisung to a nearby park outside of campus, setting up a small area for both of them to sit on, taking inspiration from their tragically labeled ‘friend date’ and also bringing some food along for them to snack on while they spoke. he had gone full out, even going as far as buying fairy lights just for the occasion, planning to somehow hang them around the area to make everything feel just a little bit more special.

what he didn’t consider, though, was the fact that _maybe_ setting up in a park with minimal lighting might be somewhat problematic and that maybe, just _maybe_ , he had happened to plan everything on one of those rare nights where jisung actually decided to go to bed early, hence why he hadn’t answered any of minho’s various texts about wanting to hangout. he could’ve texted jisung earlier and told him about his late night plans but minho decided against it, opting for making the whole ordeal a surprise for the younger. 

as he dragged a not-very-happy and half asleep jisung from his dorm to the park, minho began wondering whether this had really been that great of an idea. 

“kind of hypocritical of you to drag me out of my dorm at ass o’clock when you’re always nagging me about going to sleep early.” jisung said, huffing a little as minho continued to drag him along, his fingers wrapped around the other’s wrist.

minho only rolled his eyes. jisung had been complaining the whole way there, and while minho didn’t really blame him since he did actually wake him up at ass o’clock, he still wished jisung could show a bit more enthusiasm. it was almost as if he had forgotten about why minho had planned a special hangout for the both of them.

minho tugged at jisung’s arm, bringing him next to him instead of behind him as they walked. “keep complaining and i’ll eat all the snacks that i got for you.”

jisung whined. “snacks could have waited until the morning! i was having such a good dream too..” he said, jutting his bottom lip out as he trailed off.

minho stopped walking, turning to look at jisung almost incredulously. “you’re right, i’m sorry for dragging you out here.” minho said, faking a sad sigh as he dramatically let go of jisung’s wrist, letting his arm fall limp. “guess i’ll just eat the cheesecake i bought by myself then, but that's fine, go ahead and head back. i'm sure your bed is still warm.”

minho turned around, grinning a little as he waited for jisung to process his words, knowing the younger would have some sort of reaction to anything that involved cheesecake. he didn’t have to wait for long as he felt jisung reach out and grab his arm, looking at him with narrowed down eyes. 

“you didn’t actually buy cheesecake, did you?” 

minho scoffed lightly, looking at jisung like he was crazy. “of course i did! when i said i was extra, i meant it.” 

next thing minho knew, jisung was dragging  _ him _ to the park, muttering angrily about how ‘ _ you should’ve said that beforehand _ ’ and ‘ _ only you would actually go out of your way to buy something like cheesecake this late’.  _ minho thought it was cute how hard jisung was trying to be mad at him.

they entered the park quietly, jisung’s angry muttering dying down as soon as his eyes landed on what minho had set up for them. a blanket was splayed out on the grass, different types of snacks and a box - which jisung assumed held the cheesecake inside of it - placed down neatly on top of the blanket. there were a few strings of fairy lights strung up on the trees nearby, not giving off much light due to how big the area was but still making the atmosphere feel somewhat more comforting. 

jisung looked around in awe, a little touched by how much effort minho put into this. he felt a little embarrassed at how whiny he had been ever since he left his dorm, but his worries settled down as he felt minho tap his shoulder, gesturing in front of them. he smiled a little and moved closer, taking a seat on the blanket and lifting up the cover of the box in order to take a peak at what was inside of it. sure enough, he found a whole cheesecake in the box, nothing too large as it was only or two people but a good enough size as to where there might be leftovers. he put the lid back down as he watched minho take a seat in front of him, a shy smile on his face. 

“i couldn’t really set it up better since there’s like, no light here, but i tried.” minho said, chuckling a little. “i got your favorite snacks, and some of mine, as well. i even got you those god-awful coke gummies you like so much.” he said, scrunching up his face at the mention of the snack. 

jisung laughed wholeheartedly, shaking his head at minho. “this is more than enough, really. i really appreciate you buying so much food for me, but maybe tone it down a little? i don’t want you going broke in the middle of college.”

“i already  _ am _ broke, but thanks for caring anyways.”

they settled into a comfortable silence as they began opening the snacks around them, with minho sending jisung a half-hearted glare as he watched him open the small bag filled with bottle shaped gummies. jisung’s response was a small eye roll followed by him very exaggeratedly popping a few gummies into his mouth. minho gagged.

not much noise aside from the occasional rush of a car passing by could be heard as they sat there, jisung now concentrating on cutting a slice of cheesecake as neatly as he could, cheering quietly as he managed to do so successfully, transferring it to a small plate that minho had passed him earlier. minho watched jisung in silence, admiring the way the younger’s eyes lit up as he brought a spoonful of cheesecake to his lips, a content sigh escaping him as he chewed on the sweet dessert. it was simple things like this that minho found so endearing, so  _ jisung _ . 

he had never met anyone quite like the boy in front of him, so full of energy and so full of appreciation. sure, he could be rather clumsy or even careless at times but that couldn’t even compare to the amount of sheer dedication the boy had for things he was passionate about. minho couldn’t count the times he had listened to jisung ramble on and on about new songs ideas that he got while shopping, or during one of their hangouts, or when he was literally anywhere but his actual music related classes, (jisung said school was always a killjoy no matter what class you were in. minho agreed.) and he still wasn’t tired of hearing about them. he didn’t think he could  _ ever _ become tired of hearing jisung talk about the things he loved.

call him dumb, but minho just couldn’t wrap his head around the concept of someone like  _ jisung _ liking him as much as he liked him. it was surreal, but in a good way. minho felt like he would explode if he didn’t tell jisung about his feelings, even if he had partially already told him. 

maybe now - as the stars reflected on jisung’s eyes and the slight breeze blew through his messy hair - was a good moment for minho to speak. 

“hey sung? look at me quick for a second?” minho asked, pointing to himself as he watched jisung set his plate down, his cheeks still full of cheesecake. jisung swallowed quickly, looking up at minho curiously as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. 

“yeah?” 

minho took a deep breath. he hadn’t really planned  _ this _ part, even if it was the most important aspect of their meeting just then. minho could wax poetic about jisung if given the chance, or at least he thought he could, but when it came to actually formulating words and coherent sentences, he just didn’t know  _ how _ . 

he decided to throw caution to the wind, only focusing on the boy in front of him and how utterly content he made him feel.

“jisung...where do i even begin? since the night we met you’ve always been there to brighten my days. cheesy, i know, but i’m really not exaggerating. you’re just so, bright, i guess. like a ray of sunshine, almost. no matter how stressed or annoyed i may be, you always manage to make me feel better, and i don’t think you even notice it. seeing your smile is usually all it took to make me feel better, hell, just  _ listening _ to you made my day better, even if you were rambling on about something completely random like why you think fried ice cream isn’t real.” minho chuckled a little, his gaze softening as he continued on. “not only that but just everything about you is so endearing to me. did you know you tend to scrunch your nose up whenever you’re concentrated? or that you usually tend to stretch your arms out like a cat whenever you’re excited? it’s adorable, really.  _ you’re  _ adorable.” 

“the point  _ is _ , in case you haven’t caught on about what i’m trying to say, i like you jisung. i like you so so much i might actually shrivel up and die if i can’t shower you with affection constantly.” minho took another deep breath. he moved closer to jisung, leaning forwards so that the distance in between them decreased. jisung was looking at him with wide eyes, his mouth slightly parted due to both surprise and being in awe. minho could’ve kissed him right then and there, but he still had one last thing to say before letting himself go any further. 

“and,” he said, his tone softer this time as a hand reached up to caress jisung’s cheek, rubbing against his skin tenderly. “i’d love to call you mine, if you’d allow me to.” 

jisung’s mind was completely still  _ and  _ going into overdrive at the same time, the tenderness in minho’s voice only pulling at his heartstrings harder. it was all so sudden; he had been stuffing his face with cheesecake a few minutes prior, and now he was receiving a (love?) confession from possibly the prettiest boy he had ever seen with his own two eyes. it was so,  _ them _ . nothing was ever planned with each other, everything just falling into place as they moved forwards, their lives slowly becoming more and more intertwined with each other, and in all honesty, jisung wasn’t complaining. how could he when minho was looking at him like he was the only thing that mattered to him at that moment?

jisung’s hands found their way to minho’s shoulders, pulling the older closer, closer than they had ever been. for a moment, their breaths mixed with each other, a few centimeters being all the distance in between them now. 

“minho.” jisung said, his voice strained with unspoken emotions, his hands now gripping at minho’s shirt as he tried to keep himself grounded. “can i kiss you?” 

minho all but threw himself at jisung.

the kiss was soft and gentle, almost careful. despite both of them waiting for a moment like this with each other since a while before all of this, there was no desperation in the kiss, only a sense of belonging passing through both of them as they held each other. 

it wasn’t how either of them had planned to spend their night, but it was so much better than anything they could’ve thought of. 

jisung was the first to pull away, feeling himself float in a dazed like state, minho not far behind him. the answer was obvious, but minho would still like to hear it from jisung.

“well?” he said, his tone hinting at teasing despite his rather soft voice. “what’s your answer?” 

jisung giggled, searching for minho’s hand in order to lace their fingers together. “are you really going to make me spell it out for you?”

“jisung.” minho warned.

he sighed, finally taking hold of minho’s hand as a wide smile spread itself over his features. “yes, minho. i, han jisung, would very much like to be your boyfriend.” 

minho felt like crying. and he might’ve, if it wasn’t for the overwhelming joy that suddenly filled him to the brim, everything else forgotten in the midst of the current events. 

minho squeezed jisung’s hand, pulling him so close that their foreheads touched. 

“well i, lee minho, am very happy that i get to call you, han jisung, my boyfriend now. i think i have the perfect way to celebrate this as well.” he said, cupping jisung’s cheek once again as the other grinned, happiness oozing from him.

“oh yeah? and what might that be?” jisung asked, feigning innocence as minho came impossibly closer. minho could only chuckle.

he kissed him again, and  _ again _ , until they both felt their brains turn into mush from how much affection they held for each other, their previous worries long forgotten as they bathed in each other’s presence and nothing more.

jisung began speaking after a while, telling minho that he worried about the fact that minho had said so much about him but he had yet to say much about the other. minho only shushed him with a small smile, telling him he’d find the time to tell him about how much he appreciated him later on, because they now had an eternity in front of them, together. 

everything would come at the right time as long as they were  _ together _ .

jisung suddenly found himself liking absurd fun facts just a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're finally together :') 
> 
> kudos, comments, and feedback are appreciated!  
> find me on twt as @skaterhjs :DD


	42. are the napkins still on fire

**_1:01 pm_ **

_ hjsung added leemh, bngchan, and 2 others  _

_ leemh added seochngbin, yanginnie, and kseungmn _

_ hjsung changed their nickname to jisung ! _

_ jisung changed leemh’s nickname to minho ! _

_ jisung changed bngchan’s nickname to christopher ! _

_ jisung changed hwngjin’s nickname to hyunjin ! _

_ jisung changed leeflx’s nickname to felix ! _

_ minho changed seochngbin’s nickname to changbin ! _

_ minho changed yanginnie’s nickname to jeongin ! _

_ minho changed kseungmn’s nickname to seungmin ! _

**minho**

welcome peasants !

**jisung**

D:

**minho**

..peasants minus jisung?

**jisung**

:D 

**christopher**

wh

what is this 

and why did everyone get normal names but me 

**minho**

isn't christopher your name?

**christopher**

yes

but

**minho**

no <3 

**seungmin**

not to come in between your little lover’s quarrel 

but

what is this and why am i here 

**minho**

first, ew don’t call it a lover’s quarrel, jisung’s my bf

not chan

second, it’s a gc! and you’re here bc you’re my friend :)

**seungmin**

cool, i guess 

**changbin**

wait

**felix**

did i read that wrong or 

**jeongin**

JISUNG’S YOUR BF?????

**hyunjin**

OH MY GOD???

DID Y’ALL FINALLY GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER???

**jisung**

yes :D !

we were too lazy to tell you in our separate gcs

so we just made one with everyone in it

**changbin**

ABOUT TIME

**felix**

HELL YEAHHH

**seungmin**

congrats guys!! 

**minho**

ty <3

**jeongin**

wait important question 

**jisung**

shoot 

**jeongin**

who asked who?

**jisung**

well

technically i did but minho said it didn’t count over text

so then HE asked me irl and i said yes 

so ig minho asked me??

**jeongin**

ah </3

**seungmin**

pay up bitch boy :D

**felix**

oh?

**hyunjin**

did you guys make a bet on who would ask who 

out???

**seungmin**

yes! i bet $12 for minho 

**jeongin**

i bet $10 for jisung >:( 

**jisung**

shit jeongin you should’ve told me 

i would’ve helped you

**minho**

????

and make my plan go to shit just like that????

**jisung**

a bet’s a bet babe !!

**christopher**

god you two have been together for like 3 seconds

and you’re already so chaotic

**minho**

chan you should’ve expected this 

it’s us 

**christopher**

you know what, 

you’re right 

**hyunjin**

kind of wild how there’s 2 couples here

that’s like 

literally half of the people here

**jisung**

well what are you guys waiting for

come on, it’s not that hard 

**hyunjin**

if i speak,,

**jisung**

stfu

**hyunjin**

:’) 

anyways

seungmin? wanna make another couple for this

friend group :D?

**seungmin**

disgusting, no 

**felix**

ouch

that’s gotta hurt

**hyunjin**

</3

friend zoned once again

**seungmin**

who said we were friends

**jisung**

YIKES

**minho**

kick a man while he’s down, will you?

**christopher**

this is a mess 

i’m not sure i like it here

**jeongin**

too bad

we’re all stuck together whether we like it or not 

**changbin**

inspirational but also kinda cryptic 

**jeongin**

:D

**felix**

does this mean we’re one big friend group now??

**minho**

i guess?

i’m pretty sure we all knew each other already anyways

we just didn’t have a gc for all of us 

**felix**

alright fair enough 

**jeongin**

ohh we should all hang out sometime soon then! 

our first official hang out as eight <3 

**christopher**

oh that’s actually a good idea innie 

**jeongin**

i know ‘3’

**changbin**

i’m not saying i don’t wanna hang out with you guys 

but

are you sure we can handle all the 00s together??

**christopher**

oh come one changbin

they’re not that bad!

**minho**

didn’t jisung and hyunjin almost get arrested last time

they hung out

**seungmin**

yeah lol 

felix and i were betting on who would get taken away

first 

**changbin**

why didn’t you guys help them oml

**felix**

well what’s the fun in THAT?

**changbin**

i think my point stands. 

**christopher**

okay MAYBE they’re a bit wild 

but we’re gonna be there too!

i’m sure we can handle them if we’re together :)

**jeongin**

you seem to forget about the fact that changbin can’t

say no to felix and that minho will probably end up

joining jisung  in whatever stunt he’s trying to pull

**minho**

hey >:(

**jeongin**

Did I Lie

**minho**

…

no :)

**seungmin**

changbin?

are you gonna say anything?

**changbin**

there’s no use in denying the truth 

**felix**

whipped 

**changbin**

&//&:$):$:&;)_€|£

YOURE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE???

**felix**

hehe <3 

**christopher**

again

This Is A Mess

**hyunjin**

you love us though <3

**christopher**

sadly so 

**jeongin**

hey save that for the 00s only

i haven’t done shit 

**changbin**

i haven’t done anything either 

**minho**

me neither !!!

**jisung**

minho if i’m going down, then so are you 

**minho**

according to Who 

**jisung**

according to ME

**minho**

ooh i’m SO scared :)

**jisung**

just wait >:(

**felix**

changbin <3 

**changbin**

no

**felix**

changbin :( <3 

**changbin**

ffcuk

**christopher**

what just happened 

**jeongin**

~ love ~ or something 

**seungmin**

disgusting 

**hyunjin**

@seungmin @jeongin could be us but you’re playing 

**jeongin**

/&);@/);@/);@2);@/$3@;$2&;$27(

i’d rather not 

**hyunjin**

damn </3

second rejection of the day </3 

**seungmin**

why didn’t you @ chan too 

**hyunjin**

gross, no 

he’s like my dad 

**christopher**

can confirm 

i’m hyunsunglix’s parental figure 

**changbin**

damn 

i’m so sorry 

**christopher**

thank you, it’s hard </3

**felix**

HEY 

**hyunjin**

stop defaming us Father 

**christopher**

:’)

**jeongin**

is it me or are minsung oddly quiet 

**seungmin**

well now that you mention it..

**jisung**

hsehhelp

**felix**

??? 

sung?? 

you good??

**jisung**

HHEHLP MINHHID IS TUCHKING ME

**hyunjin**

can anyone decipher???

**seungmin**

all i know is he’s asking for help 

**jeongin**

should we be worried?? 

**changbin**

maybe??? 

minho hasn’t said anything either 

**christopher**

are minsung Okay 

please, i can’t lose my son and his bf

what type of dad would that make me?

**hyunjin**

an awful one 

**christopher**

geez, that definitely helps 

**minho**

We Are Okay :)

Do Not Worry :))

**seungmin**

where is jisung and why am i scared for him 

**minho**

he tried kicking me off my bed bc i said i wasn’t going

down with him

big mistake 

**christopher**

wait you two have been together this whole

time??

**minho**

yeah lol 

**felix**

hey that’s my emotional support squirrel 

pls don’t kill him 

**jisung**

I ALMOST FUCKING DIED

**hyunjin**

tragic 

anyways,,

**jisung**

>:(

**christopher**

minho what did you do to jisung and why’s he being

dramatic 

**jisung**

IM NOT BEING DRAMATIC

**minho**

you are tf

i just tickled him for a little 

now he looks like he’s gonna pass out 

**jisung**

YOU KNOW IM EXTREMELY TICKLISH FUCK YOU

**minho**

love you too baby <3 

**seungmin**

d i s g u s t i n g

**minho**

go kiss hyunjin or smth 

the boy’s desperate 

**hyunjin**

WHY ARE YOU DRAGGING ME INTO THIS

**christopher**

:’D 

ANYWAYS

let’s plan when and where we’re going to hang out

before anyone tries to commit anymore crimes

**felix**

damn, there goes my plan for the rest of the day :/

**christopher**

felix.

**felix**

kidding! 

**jeongin**

what about eating dinner together on friday?

**christopher**

jeongin is the only one i can trust 

that sounds good, anyone have a problem with that?

**jisung**

no

**minho**

nah

**hyunjin**

nope, i can do that 

**changbin**

same for me and felix

**seungmin**

i’ll go

**christopher**

great!

see how easy that was :)?

**felix**

we still don’t have a time though 

**jeongin**

right

what about 6:00?

**jisung**

i’ve afternoon classes until 6:20 on friday :(

**christopher**

7:00?

**jisung**

hm

yeah i think that works

**christopher**

g r e a t

i’m assuming no one else has a problem since no one

said anything else

**minho**

correct 

**christopher**

it’s settled then 

**changbin**

that was the most civil i’ve seen anyone in this gc

it was almost scary 

**minho**

you probably just jinxed yourself by saying that

**changbin**

oh no

**jeongin**

guys what do you do if you accidentally set a napkin

roll on fire 

**christopher**

Come Again?

**jeongin**

IM SERIOUS

**changbin**

and here chan thought that he could trust innie

**minho**

rookie mistake 

**christopher**

sigh 

**hyunjin**

stomp it until it dies down!

**jeongin**

THATS GONNA BURN MY FOOT THOUGH?

**hyunjin**

THEN PUT SHOES ON YOU IDIOT

**jeongin**

HEY WHO’RE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT >:(

**seungmin**

are the napkins still on fire 

**jeongin**

yeah lol 

**seungmin**

STOP FIGHTING AND PUT THE FIRE OUT

OH MY GOD

**jeongin**

IM TRYINGSHDHHS

**jisung**

WAIT JEONGIN IM COMING TO HELP

**jeongin**

THANK YOU

**minho**

??? 

you don’t know where he lives????

you don’t even know how to put a fire out by

yourself??????????

**christopher**

please tell me jisung is still with you 

**minho**

he’s still here

oh never mind he just ran out 

**jisung**

JEONGIN IM COMING TO SAVE YOU

**seungmin**

HOW THE FUCK ARE THE NAPKINS STILL ON 

FIRE

**felix**

STOMP THEM !!! STOP THEM!!!

**hyunjin**

BUT WITH SHOES!!!!!!!

**jeongin**

HELP MERBEWJSJFJ

**christopher**

s i g h 

_ read by changbin, minho, jisung, _

_ felix, jeongin, seungmin, & _

_ hyunjin at 2:23 pm _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so maybe i lied and THIS is the actual last chapter of the main story :D next chapter is the epilogue (fr this time)! 
> 
> kudos, comments, and feedback are always appreciated!   
> find me on twt as @skaterhjs :DD


	43. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! this takes place during the summer where minho graduated from college and jisung is about to start his last year :^)

“you know,” jisung spoke up, glancing at minho who was trying  _ very _ hard to look like he knew what he was doing, “if i knew we were going to struggle this much, i would’ve just accepted chan’s offer instead of yours.” 

minho huffed, a scowl clear on his face as he tried to decide whether they really needed such a large assortment of knives or if they would survive with just a couple. his wallet opted for the latter but the more reasonable part of him guessed that a butter knife and a slightly bigger knife would only do for so long. 

“don’t act like this is completely hopeless, we already got a good amount of shopping done.” minho retaliated, gesturing at the cart in front of them. 

“minho, this was supposed to be the easiest part, it feels like we’ve been here for  _ hours _ !”

_ maybe _ the situation was a little less than ideal, but minho wouldn’t admit that, not if it meant keeping his cool for a little longer. 

albeit minho being the one to come up with the idea of them moving in together after he graduated from college, he was nowhere near as prepared as he thought he was. the apartment they bought was simple; two rooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, and a tiny room for laundry and things alike. minho prided himself in finding the place, jisung seemingly as content as himself with the choice. they thought the hardest part would be finding a place to begin with, and while it was nowhere near easy or simple, the rest seemed to be exactly as complicated. they had decided to go grocery shopping first, both buzzing with excitement as they made their way to the nearest grocery store in minho’s brand new car. in essence, grocery shopping wasn’t exciting, and it wasn’t the first time they had gone together either, but it was the first time they went to get groceries for  _ their _ apartment, and that was definitely something to be excited about. 

the feeling hadn’t lasted very long. when it came to food they were fine; their tastes were fairly similar so they didn’t have trouble deciding what they should bring and what they shouldn’t. the real trouble began once they realized that this time, food wouldn’t be the only thing filling their cart. they weren’t planning to get anything fancy yet; they wanted to get somewhat settled before they began shopping for more long term items. yet, they still needed to buy things that would be useful for them in the meantime. tableware and cookware were their main priority at the moment, but what should’ve been a quick buy became a series of small arguments that ultimately lead to absolutely  _ nothing _ . 

“i just don’t understand -” minho said, jisung groaning loudly from behind him. “why do we need so many different things?”

“minho, you can’t just go on with your life with only a pan and a spatula. you simply can’t _. _ ” 

“is that a dare?” 

in other situations, jisung would’ve happily indulged his boyfriend. not because it was a good idea, but because he usually enjoyed watching the other struggle. this time, though, he very much wanted to punch him. at the same time, he didn’t want to get arrested for causing havoc in a grocery store, and he was pretty sure the ice cream he had placed in the cart was starting to melt by now, so instead he settled for verbally threatening his oh-so-lovely partner.

“listen, if we don’t get out of here within the next fifteen minutes or so, there will be hell to pay.” 

“ _ fine _ , let’s just get the rest later.” minho said, dropping whatever he had taken from the shelves back in its place. “i hope you weren’t planning on cooking tonight, i don’t even  _ think _ we have gas yet.” 

jisung sighed. “let’s just order food for tonight, yeah?” 

  
  


although getting all the groceries from the car was a hassle, jisung was definitely in a much better mood by the time they arrived at their apartment, happily shuffling around the small kitchen as he began organizing everything they had bought. minho watched jisung with a small smile, eventually entering the kitchen and hugging the younger from behind as he placed some cans on the counter.

neither said anything for a while, both just enjoying each other’s presence then. it was something they tended to do often; there was just something  _ intimate  _ about being able to convey emotions without actually needing to voice them out. it was nice, and it only proved the fact that they were both stupidly smitten for each other further. 

“what do you want to eat?” minho was the first to break the silence, placing a quick kiss on jisung’s cheek before letting his hands drop from their spot at his waist, letting the younger move freely again.

“anything’s fine,” jisung offered him a small shrug.”as long as it doesn’t take too long to get here, i’m actually kind of hungry.” 

minho nodded, moving to seat himself on the counter as jisung continued putting what was left away. again, they settled into a comfortable silence, the only thing audible being the sound of jisung walking from one side of the kitchen to the other, along with the occasional sound from either the apartment above them or the one next door. the fact that they now officially lived together still felt surreal, but in the best way possible. 

they had been dating for around a year now, pushing two soon. it was safe to say it had been one of the best years they had, despite the constant stress and struggles they had to go through because of college. minho was happy to finally be able to put college behind him, and although jisung still had some time left before he officially graduated, they were both equally as excited for what the future may have in store for them. they knew there were still challenges they’d have to overcome, that much was obvious, but it didn’t make it any less exciting. jisung would definitely miss seeing minho around campus, but coming home to him every night was definitely better. 

that reminded jisung of something.

“hey, you know how you’re going to start teaching the kids at the studio soon?” minho hummed, nodding his head as he continued looking at his phone “how late will you be coming back then?” 

minho thought for a second. he had gotten a new job as a dance teacher for kids and teens at a nearby dance studio.  _ assistant  _ dance teacher, technically, he still had to go through a training period before he could teach a class completely on his own, but those were minor details. 

“i’m only helping with the earlier classes for now so i shouldn’t be later than five. you? you’re working full shifts now, right?” minho asked, redirecting the question to jisung, who nodded. 

“yeah, i’m working the night shift, though it doesn’t really go into the night that much. i’m working twelve-thirty to seven-thirty so i should be back by eight.” he said, nodding along his own words as if to prove his point further.

“sounds tough.” 

jisung smiled lightly. “maybe a little. i’m trying to make more money so paying rent won’t be a hassle, at least during summer, which is now. i’ll go back to my shorter shifts once school starts.” 

“oh, it feels weird knowing i’m not in school anymore but you are.” minho said, humming a little as he ran the idea over in his mind.

“does it make you realize that you’re a hag?” 

“ha. very funny, sung.” jisung only laughed at the other’s monotone voice, clearly enjoying teasing him. their age difference wasn’t noticeable most of the time-it wasn’t like they had a huge gap in between them to begin with-but jisung still liked to poke fun at the fact that minho was, indeed, older. 

“jokes aside, it will be a little weird not seeing you around on campus.” jisung stopped moving around for a little as he imagined what it would be like to go to college without minho. they had already gone through this when chan graduated, so he didn’t expect the whole experience to be any different, though this time they had lost both minho  _ and  _ changbin, so there might be a slight difference still.

he’d have to endure it either way. 

“don’t be too sad about it, you’ll still see me every night, or at least almost every night.” it was minho’s turn to shrug, finally placing his phone down after placing an order from their favorite sushi restaurant. 

jisung scrunched up his nose slightly, an expression close to disgust apparent on his face. “i said it would be weird, not that i’m sad about it.” he said, squinting at minho for a few seconds before moving from his spot, instead settling next to the boy on the counter. he leaned against him, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he stared off into the kitchen. “you  _ better _ be here most night’s, i don’t want you waking me up because you come home late.” was jisung’s version of  _ i know, i really like the thought of coming home to you _ and they both knew it, despite jisung’s slightly aggressive tone. 

“mhm, whatever you say. love you too by the way.” minho said cheekily, earning a slight shove as jisung rolled his eyes. 

“gross.” was all that jisung said before wandering off again, leaving minho in the kitchen as he sauntered over to what was now  _ their _ room, or at least for the time being. they had yet to buy proper furniture, so all that laid in said room was a mattress that was barely big enough to fit both of them (which had been a strange but very useful gift from chan), but that was something they could gloss over; they were no strangers to waking up tangled with each other, after all.

he landed on the mattress with a soft sigh, closing his eyes momentarily. regardless of how much the two bickered, jisung really was happy with their current situation. nothing was perfect by any means, yet he wouldn’t have it any other way. it was one thing to occasionally spend whole days together in the midst of their studies, but knowing they would always be waiting for each other at the end of a long day was a whole new thing, and it filled jisung with a mix of feelings he couldn’t describe as anything but love. awfully cheesy, but true. 

he allowed his thoughts to wander for a little before shifting on the mattress, eyes still closed. he could hear minho moving somewhere in the apartment, although which room exactly he didn’t know. he felt somewhat heavy but in a good way, more tired than anything else-they had been out for quite a while in that day alone. the sound of minho’s footsteps was enough to lull jisung to sleep if he allowed it to, and after a very short-lived battle with himself, jisung came to the conclusion that a nap wouldn’t hurt. 

  
  


“babe, wake up.” 

jisung  _ knew _ that it was him being called-if the constant shaking of his shoulder was anything to go by-but he couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes just yet. he didn’t know what time it was, or how long he had been asleep for, but he  _ did _ know that he wanted whoever was bothering him to stop, and let him get a few more minutes (or hours) of sleep in. 

“if you don’t get up soon i’m eating your sushi.” 

maybe not. 

jisung rolled onto his stomach with a small groan, squinting up at a slightly amused minho. he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before sitting up, his back against the wall as a yawn ripped through his body. he hadn’t slept for very long, that much he could tell. food delivery took an hour at most, so he calculated that he had slept for at least forty minutes, if that. or maybe minho had gotten the food earlier and had decided to wake jisung up just now, but that seemed unlikely as minho usually liked to eat the food while still hot instead of putting it off for later. 

minho couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched his boyfriend come out of his unconscious state, clearly trying to figure something out as his brows furrowed and his bottom lip jutted out ever so slightly. he looked adorable then, and it made minho want to kiss him. 

so he did, leaning down and placing a soft peck on the other’s lips before moving back and standing up right once again, patting jisung’s slightly messy hair down as he tried to coax him into coming to eat. 

“sungie, the food got here a few minutes ago, let’s go eat before it gets cold, yeah?” he took hold of the other’s hand and tugged, smiling as he watched the barely-awake boy stumble off the mattress. he led them back to the kitchen where the food sat, still in the delivery bags as minho had made no effort to take the food out earlier. 

they were quick to organize their somewhat early dinner, each taking their respective dish and placing the extras in the middle for them to share. despite jisung being fully awake by the time they actually started eating, not much words were exchanged, each too focused on their food for the time being.

it wasn’t until jisung asked for a bite of minho’s food that the silence was broken, both unsurprisingly breaking into a small round of bickering. it ended with minho feeding jisung some of his food and jisung doing the same back, murmuring something or other about feeling bad now that he had taken a single piece of minho’s food. minho melted a little at that, but decided not to comment on it as he knew jisung would take it back as soon as he pointed it out. 

the two found themselves tangled with each other once the food was all gone, content with their dinner for the night. jisung had suggested going back to the mattress after they ate, claiming it to be the comfiest spot in their apartment at that point. while he wasn’t necessarily wrong, minho suspected that jisung just wanted to go back to sleep. it’s not like he’d stop him, of course, but he found it funny how the other tried to appear like he just liked sitting on the mattress because it was comfortable. 

jisung had his leg over minho’s own as he spoke, fingers tangled in his hair as he played with a few strands here and there. “you should let me dye your hair.” he said randomly, minho only humming in response at first.

“why? i like my hair the color it is now”. 

“yeah but we could dye our hair together! go for a change, you know.” jisung tried to reason, the idea seemingly becoming more and more appealing as he thought more about it.

“jisung, we’re both starting work soon, we can’t just dye our hair randomly anymore.” minho took jisung’s hands away from his hair, pulling him closer and hugging him loosely. jisung sighed as minho wrapped his arms around him, nodding his head lightly at minho’s statement. “i mean, i work at a café, i’m pretty sure i’d get away with it,” another small sigh was heard, “but yeah, i guess as a dance teacher you can’t really just dye your hair whenever anymore. plus, i don’t wanna do it alone.” 

minho nodded, rubbing soothing circles all over the small of jisung’s back. “why don’t you do it with felix? i’m sure he’d be down.” 

“he already did! did you not see? he has grey hair now.”

“oh, well, maybe next time.” minho shrugged. jisung only nodded back, muttering a small  _ yeah, next time _ before tightening his hold on minho slightly, but not enough for it to be noticeable.

from an outsider point of view, there was nothing special about the two at that moment. but for them, every single moment they had shared up until now was as special as the last. from when minho accidentally texted the wrong number to their first  _ i love you _ s to moving together; every single moment had been perfect in their own way. time had no effect on their bond, only making it stronger as they discovered more and more together. saying they were happy was an understatement; they were in pure bliss whenever the other was present.

it wouldn’t be all smooth sailing from here, but they’d manage. as long as they were there to back each other up, there was nothing that could bring them down.

as long as they were  _ together _ . 

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ fin.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fortuitous**  
>  \- happening by chance rather than intention  
> \-- happening by a lucky chance; fortunate.
> 
> AND it's over! this last chapter was a little harder to write than most but i finally got around to finishing it, even though it isn't as good as i would've liked it to be :') thank you to everyone who stuck with the story, this was mostly plotless but i guess it worked out in the end (?) also ty to everyone who left kudos/comments on this! it really kept my motivation to finish this going. with that said, i hope everyone enjoyed this fic as much as i enjoyed writing it (i did actually like writing this, despite complaining about it every single chapter :'D) !!
> 
> kudos, comments, and feedback are always appreciated!  
> find me on twt as @skaterhjs :D  
> come scream at me on my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/linosn)
> 
> until next time !


End file.
